


I Found You

by Writingcrazy1984



Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Hercai (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingcrazy1984/pseuds/Writingcrazy1984
Summary: Hope Jansen, a world-renowned chef from Cape Town, settles in Istanbul to start a new chapter far-far away from her domestic violent ex-fiance. She opened a brand new restaurant that got great critic reviews, but her big dream is to open a bakery. She bought a nice house in a great neighborhood. And her new neighbors are... well famous actors and singers in Istanbul. What kind of adventure will Hope take us all on?Read on to find out more.





	1. Chapter 1

1

It is the 15th of October 2019 and I have finally settled down in my brand new home I bought myself in the Sisli district on the European side of Istanbul in the Nisantasi suburb. It is a reallgreat area and the people here are great. The new restaurant I've started here is doing great since we opened the doors in January and I have been living between Cape Town and Istanbul till my business here has taken off well and it has since I've opened, on the 2nd of January.

It is a great thing that I've gone on that British cooking show called 'Sweet Factory' and won the season finale with my baked creations and won a cash prize of one point two million pounds. With that winnings, I moved to Istanbul and set up my restaurant I am planning to buy out the two shops next door and turn that into my bakery. But that is my dream in the next two years. I really love the fact that the restaurant location is half on a hill overlooking the great Istanbul so you can see the bridge with al the ships coming and going and it is on the main road leading in and out of town. Considering the location of the restaurant we do get many of Turkey's rich and famous eating my food I cook for them.

I took this week off to move in and get settled into my new home I bought here. Friday afternoon I walked to my neighbors on my left and took a cake I've baked two days ago and decorated with me to go introduce myself to my new neighbors. I press the intercom at their gate and I spoke over the monitor and the large wooden gate swings open and outcome a stunning woman. Gosh, she's tall. Following her is a beautiful man.

'Merhaba ma'am, I am Hope Jansen, your new neighbor. I moved in last week and finally got settled wanted to meet my neighbors.'

'Wonderful to meet you Miss Jansen welcome to the neighborhood I am Öznur Atatürk and this is my boyfriend Mustafa Hikmet.' We all shook hands.

'I hope you like cake ma'am because I've baked you cake to come and meet you.'

'Goodness that is so thoughtful. We love cake. Thank you so much.' She took the cake from me.

'You are welcome ma'am, sir. I would like to invite you to my restaurant sometime and maybe we can have dinner sometime.' I invited them and gave them my business card.

'That would be great.' She smiled

'I placed the address for the restaurant on the cake box.'

'Thank you so much.' Öznur smiled.

'You're welcome ma'am sir. Now you lovey people have a great evening and enjoy the cake.'

'Thank you. Have a lovely evening Miss Jansen.' I left their property and their gate swing closed behind me. I walked back to my triple story home and got the other cake I've baked and decorated. I walked over to my neighbor on my right side. I press the intercom button and I repeated the same speech word for word. The heavy solid-looking gate swing open and I walk down the long driveway to meet the owner of this stunning looking property there is lush thick grass lawn with flower beds with the most exquisite flowers filling every inch of the garden. It looks like a fairy kingdom.

I met the owner and we shook hands.   
'Merhaba, sir. I am Hope Jansen I have recently moved in next door and I just wanted to meet my new neighbors.' He shook my hand.

'Nice to meet you, Miss Jansen. I am Akin Akinözü and welcome to the neighborhood ma'am. Sorry for asking but where are you from?' He asked and I clicked how this is and it is the actor that is playing "Miran", in my new favorite TV series.

'I am from South Africa, sir. I have recently opened a restaurant in town I would like to invite you to come and have a nice meal, whenever you have some spare time.

'Thank you that would be great. How about tomorrow night?' He asked as he hasn't let go of my hand he shook earlier. He is still holding it in both of his.

'That will be perfect. What time would you like to book a table.'

'Let's say eight o'clock.'

'Super I will arrange it for you, sir.' I smiled.

'As long as you'd be joining me.' He countered with a cute smile.

'If you so wish it, sir, then I will be there.' I smiled back at him. He is still holding my hand in both of his. 'I do hope you like cake sir because I baked you a cake so I can come and say hello with a gift.'

'Yes, Miss I love cake and just look how pretty you decorated it.'

'Well, I am a chef by trade.'

'You're a chef?' He asked surprised.

'Yes, sir for the past 10 years. And yourself sir?' Look I know who he is, yet I don't want to be rude.

'I'm an actor.' He replied.

'Wow, that is so amazing. Well, that explains this amazing palace you have here.'

'You think it looks like a palace, Miss Jansen?'

'Yes, sir. Your garden alone is like a fairy kingdom with all these wonderful flowers in it.'

'Thank you.' He smiled and hand the cake I gave him to someone that looks like his security to carry into the house. 'Would you like to have a nice cup of tea with me?'

'Only if I am not intruding on your current appointments.' We walked towards the entrance of his house.

'No, of course, you are not intruding Miss Jansen. Please step in first.'

'Thank you so much and please call me Hope. All these formalities are really not who I am.'

'Very well Hope then and you can feel free to call me Akin.' He said and showed me where to go and sit. 'So Hope what brings you to come and live in Turkey when you can live in sunny South Africa?' He asked me. 

'Believe it or not, sir, living out here is like a dream come true really. Things back home is going downhill so fast, that I felt to a better move for myself to get out right now and so I left Cape Town and moved out here.'

'I see. So you are a chef you say.'

'Yes sir, I have been living between Cape Town and Istanbul for a little over a year now while my restaurant picks up and now that it's been doing better than expected, I finally immigrated to Istanbul.' His housekeeper a dull-looking woman in her forties carried a tray of Turkish tea out for us along with slices of the cake I brought along.

'Why Istanbul? You could have moved to any other country in the world with your talent but why Istanbul?'

'Everything is so clean and very well maintained and the people are so wonderful. The list is really very long but I don't want to bore you with all the details.'

'What do you mean by clean ma'am?' He really is trying to get to know me. I can't believe I am sitting in an actor's home drinking tea and eating cake with him.

'Despite all the things the media shows only what they want you to see sir, my country is not a clean as you may things. With every strike, they overturn trash cans and piles of trash are everywhere. Then they leaving it there for weeks before it gets cleared maybe. Compare to Istanbul you can metaphorically eat of the sidewalks that is how clean it is here.' I explained and he nods his head as he took his first bite of cake after his sip of tea. This tea I still need to get used to but I think it can grow on me.

'Oh, my ghod... This... This is like eating a slice of heaven. It is so light and fluffy and just the right amount of sweet. You really are good Hope.'

'Thank you, Akin.' We sat talking a while longer than after my second cup of tea I left. I got back home and got my things ready for tomorrow. I have to be at the restaurant early tomorrow morning I have the books to do and then at three PM tomorrow afternoon I have four different food magazines, food critics that will be here and for tastings. I got into my kitchen and pulled out the five chilled cakes I baked with the others I gave my neighbors. I started to decorate them on the cold set frosting once they were done I put them all back into the fridge to set overnight.

I cleaned up my mess I've made then head to bed. I took a nice hot shower as the thunder roll outside and by the time I climb into bed it was pouring down outside. I lay staring at the ceiling and think about my neighbor's and that I can't get over the fact that I live next door to a TV star. Or the fact that he's been flirting with me all afternoon over our cup of teas we had. Okay, now no more thoughts of Akin or the fact how hot he is in person, I should be focusing on the critics that will at the restaurant tomorrow.

After a few lists, I wrote down for tomorrow I turn on my sleep side and eventually fell asleep. Six-thirty AM, I up freshly showered dressed in my yellow chef's outfit, loading the cakes I baked and decorated last night into my car carefully. I lock up my house and drove off. It took me a good thirty minutes to get here. According to the radio, there is a bad accident further down the road. I got to the restaurant and unlock the back gate and drive-in. I lock the gate and unlock the restaurant's back door turned off the alarm and started to unload the cakes from my car and into the kitchen. Once all the things I bought yesterday for today I lock up my car and head inside. I started with the restaurant's books. I got it all updated then started on getting some of the breakfast things ready. Eight AM, my other staff and waiters started to arrive and got everything ready and filled for the day. A half an hour later I got them all together and I talked to them about the food critics that will be here this afternoon and I got Nehir to book a table for two at eight PM tonight.

With everyone knows what to do and what to expect today we all set out doing what we all do best. Serving the finest food in the whole of Istanbul. Once the first order for the day starts coming in from there it just snowballs. Three PM, came faster then you could say knife. I went out to meet all the different groups of critics at different spots we sat them in and off we all go. I started to feel like the roadrunner where your legs do that spinning thing and it rolls up half the road you're running on. So I just stood still for one minute took a few deep breaths to calm myself down and feeling a bit better continued. I start sending out the first two groups of critics food and the last two groups of critics food soon followed.

The restaurant is working as normal and I got the creamy pasta with Sirloin slices as the customer wanted it on the plate and send it out. One of my waiters came to fetch me. I washed my hands and heads out. I walked out and the second I came into view the four groups of critics stood up at their tables and gave me a standing ovation. It was really overwhelming so I held my heart and took a bow. I walked over to the different groups in turn and the praises they sang over my food were wonderful. I thanked them and hand out the small baskets we made them earlier this week with baked cooks and a pre-mix pancake mix for them to make at home with all the instructions.

Once they all left we got back to the kitchen. We all worked our tails off till Akin arrived and asked for the chefs special so I made him what he asked for. My waiter carried out our dinner and I joined Akin as he asked me to. We are having some rosé wine with our pasta dishes.   
'Goodness. This is creamy and rich and overall fabulous.' He spoke and dig in some more.

'Thank you, I am glad you like it.' I smiled at him as I take a drink of my wine.

'So Hope tell me does your boyfriend come here a lot?' Akin asked fishing if I am involved with someone.

'Sorry no boyfriend, this place keeps me plenty busy so not a lot of free time for a social life.'

'I see, so when do you make time for yourself or do you not do that either.'

'No I do take time for myself, it just comes by so rarely that I don't know what to do with myself once it does come around.' I explained. He nods his head.

'So if I would ask you to go on a date with me will you be able to make some time for it?' He asked and lean a little over on the table.

'Of course, I would make the time.'

'Good, because I want to take you to a concert next weekend. Enrique Iglesias is in town and I have always loved his songs and I have two tickets.'

'Wow, that will be lovely. I would love to go.'

'Good. So I will pick you up next week, Friday evening for the show.'

'Wonderful, that would be lovely. Thank you.' I smiled at him. My restaurant manager with our waiter came over and took away our dirty dishes to the kitchen. We moved on to cake and coffees.

'So tell me how can a South African woman afford a place like this in Istanbul?' He asked me and took my hand in both of his again. I smile as I look up from our hands.

'There was this baking TV show in England. I entered the game show and won it, the show is on Netflix at the moment.' I spoke and looked back at our hands.

'So I can see it then?' He smiled and lifted my chin so I would look at him.

'Yes, of course, you can see it.' I spoke and just looked at his amazing eyes. It had the same color as my one little sister Tracy back home. It is a mixture of green and light hazel and on some days it even has specks of yellow in it, depending on what she is wearing that day.

'Can you show me on my tablet?' I got up and came to sit next to him. He hands me his tablet and with his login, I got the show I was in so he can see the episode where I won. I hand it back to him and he skipped to the part where I baked the last cake that helped me won that season's prize money. I wanted to leave him so he can watch it. But he grabbed my forearm to stop me from going anywhere. 'Please stay.'

'I will be right back. I am just checking in on the kitchen quickly.'

'Okay, please come back when you're done.'

'Of course.' I walked off and go see to my kitchen and that everything is running smoothly. Food is going out on time. I made some quick rounds at the tables and got a few compliments for the great food we put on everyone's plates. I sit back down as our coffees and slices of cake got placed on our table and Akin is looking at the last bit of the show.

'The praises you got from these food giants were way better then the other contestants got for their work. The creations you made were simple, delicious and really pretty to the eye.' He spoke and looked up from the tablet on the table to me.

'Yes, it was quite something to be getting such an approvement badge from them.' He took a sip of his coffee and a bite of his cake then took my hand as he watches me win this show. I held his hand back and one-handed drank my coffee and ate my slice of cake. I've always heard of men falling in love at first sight but witnessing it is rather strange when it is happening to you. Yet I have been burned a hundred times before by men so I'll guard my heart before I will let another man ruin me, again.

I say to myself, while I'm watching him as they announced me the winner on the show and he got so excited that he jumped out of his seat like an idiot and made the whole restaurant look at him and us. I wanted the whole earth to swallow me whole. He pulled me out of my seat and into his arms. As he hugged me. I hugged him briefly back and we sat back down.

'This... This is amazing. You've accomplished so much. When did you become a chef?' He asked me.

'I have been to college first to become a beautician then I went back to college to become a personal trainer and then nine years ago I went back to school yet again and became a qualified chef.' He just sat and nod his head then when I was done talking he just sat a bit forward shaking his head while smiling.

'That is a widely ranged resume, Miss Jansen.'

'Yes sir, and don't forget my brief experience as a real estate agent just before I decided to enter a chef's school.' I spoke and he threw his hands up in the air. He ended up staying until we closed the restaurant at eleven PM. I took the majority of the cash with me and with Akin's assistance, we head home without a hitch. I invited him in for some tea while I put the restaurant's cash in my floor safe in my home office. No, he is not with me while I put the cash in my vault. I lock my vault and head out as I make us some teas.

'You really had an interesting live Hope. I wish I could have had that.' He said and sounded kind of sad.

'You can still have that.' I countered and pour our teas once it was ready. We sat in my living room.

'How? My filming schedule doesn't really allow lots of free time.' Just play the stupid foreigner card here, Hope.

'Filming schedule?' I asked and pulled a frown in to question.

'I am an actor here in Istanbul Hope.' He uttered and I gave a bit of acting myself as I make as if I'm choking on my tea.

'An actor?' I asked repeating. 'Wow, that must be great. Sorry I don't get much time for TV or movies with the restaurant hours.'

'That is understandable you're a hard worker and I like a hard-working woman.'

'Can you write down a few shows you are in and I will go down to the shop and buy all the DVDs so I can watch them.' He smiled and just looked at me with those amazing eyes of his.

'That will not be necessary to buy all of them, Hope.' He looked a bit shy now.

'Please, I want to see you live out your passion.' I urged him on. He took the pen and paper from me and started to write. After he wrote down the list of about five shows he is in and with another cup of tea he left driving to his house next door. I cleaned up our cups and then with the list he just gave me I went online and ordered it to be delivered to the restaurant for me since I'm always there anyway.

I lock up my house and went up to my room and got a bath going for myself. I climb in and relax with Frank Sinatra softly playing in the background. I listen to music while I lay in the tub. I almost fell asleep in the tub. I got out and got dressed for bed. I climb in and turned the music even softer as I fell asleep to 'Your under my skin.' By morning I got up and as by routine by now I took another shower before I go into work.

I got dressed and head down and took out the cash from last night. I drank my first cup of coffee and with my oversize handbag, I placed the big bag inside and head out to the bank. I got to the bank and they let me into the special cashiers and I deposited the fifty-seven thousand Lira into the restaurant's bank account. May it is good to keep this routine going in who is depositing the money. Right now it is between me and Gül my restaurant manager and the cash in transit guys from the bank.

I left the bank and head to the restaurant and when I got there Akin was waiting outside for me with a bunch of flowers.   
'Good morning, Akin. Are you okay? You look like you are about to fall over.' I said and stepped over to him.

'Yes, I am fine. I could barely sleep last night because of you Hope.'

'Oh, I am so sorry about that.' I show him inside and he stopped me.

'Please, you don't need to apologize. Since you moved in next door I noticed you from my lawn. The moment I saw you I just knew I'm looking at my future princess.'

'Really. So you've been observing me?' I asked and it is a little creepy.

'Yes, but not in a creeper stalker way. I have a few of those fans that are like that and I know how that feels.' I nod my head and hear him out.

'I have to say I thoroughly enjoyed our date last night, oh and the food was great too.'

'Glad to hear that because I also enjoyed it a lot.'

'Good. Here these are for you.' He said smiling and hand me the flowers he's been holding this whole time.

'Goodness they are gorgeous, thank you so much.' I said and we finally head inside. I open the door and we step inside. I got my flowers in a vase with water.

'You're welcome. I saw them and instantly thought of you.' He said and sit at the coffee bar. I got the machines going and after a while, I made us some coffee. Then I went to the kitchen where Akin followed me and I made us some breakfast, Turkish style.

After everything was prepared we went to the board room and had a private breakfast, with a new cup of coffee. We talked about things we haven't talked about last night. We talked about things we like doing like hobbies. Our dreams. Then it turned serious as we exchange his old girlfriend stories and my old boyfriend's stories. I told him about Charles Davis, my abusive ex-boyfriend I had for six months till I ran away in the middle of the night. I just couldn't take it anymore. As I told Akin about Charles I saw him clench and unclench his jaw.

Why is he angry? Yet I kept telling him about the seven boyfriends I had in my life and one ex-fiance that was worse than Charles, he was Jeffrey Pope. Jeffrey would drink with his buddies at the pub and then come home slapping me around and hit me into the hospital twice in the span of eight months. That is when my parents got me to go to chef school far away from Jeffrey. They send me to the chef's school in Cape Town.

'How can you sit here and be so calm after what that asshole did to you.' He slams the table with his fists. His sudden outburst of anger made me jump.

'I am calm because I forgave them face to face and that is what my therapist said I should do and I did and I felt better after doing it. For Jeffrey, I had to visit him in jail because he lost control with his last girlfriend he had and beaten her to death.'

'He killed her?' He asked still angry. I couldn't look at him and I sat with my hands in my lap looking at nothing.

'Yes, he smashed her head till there was nothing left of her.' Talking about this is hurting and this hurt needs to go back in my tiny box again. 'Sorry, can we please talk about something else. Talking about this is opening a lot of old wounds for me.'

'Sure. Well, I am here Hope to tell you that you are amazing and would really like to get to know you a lot better.' He finally calmed down and reached out and took my hand.

'I would love that too. You are so easy to talk to and I just love how you talk with your eyes. I love being around you.' I confess a little.

'I talk with my eyes?' He asked like he doesn't understand what I am saying.

'Yes, sir. There are only a handful of people I know who does that?'

'Oh, and who are they then?' He asked and his whole face change.

'An American actor that played Damon Salvator in "Vampire Diaries", the other is Can Yaman and you.'

'Huh... Interesting.' He said and sighed heavily. 'What are you doing today?' He asked me after a long while as we finished our breakfast and my staff started to arrive and started to get the restaurant up and running on this Sunday morning.

'Well, I am only here to do the books then I'll be busy in the kitchen. Why do you ask?' I looked at him finishing my coffee.

'Because I have arranged something and I would like for you to see it.'

'Oh, okay. Let me just quickly do the books then we can go.'

'Cool.' He smiled from ear to ear. I cleared our plates and empty cups and left the room. I put the empty cups and plates in the kitchen to be washed. I said a quick hello to my staff then grab the books I need to do and head back to the board room with my files and my bookkeeping books. I started and he just sat looking at me.

An hour later once everything balanced out, I gave instructions to my staff and Akin and I left going home to change first then set out. He drove us four hours inland and the scenery changed. We came to a lookout point with trees. We drove towards a village and I think I'm seeing hot air balloons. We drove allow closer and closer. We finally stop next to a fully set up hot air balloon. I smiled as I looked up at the stunning rainbow-colored hot air balloon and then back at Akin. He was watching me. I blushed when I noticed him watching me. He shook hands with the pilot and paid the man cash.

We board the basket and off the three of us go. We took off and it is really stunning up here. Akin stood holding me in front of him as we follow the direction the winds took us.   
'So what do you think ma'am, does this count as a romantic date or what?' He asked close to my ear.

'Definitely a romantic date Mr. Akinözü.' I turned around in his arms and looked at him. 'Why me? I don't get it.' I said looking up at him.

'Because of all the reasons I have told you this morning.' He spoke and look directly at me.

'I see. I have to tell you I am a bit older than you sir.'

'You've been reading up on me then?'

'Yes, I have if that is okay?'

'Of course. As long as you don't let the gossip column bother you.'

'I don't take note of any gossip, just facts good sir.'

'Good.' He smiled. 'To be honest Hope, I don't really care how old or young you are the important thing is that I found you in the sea of people that is on this green earth and I ended up with the hot neighbor.'

'Yeah, you are right. It really doesn't matter at all.' I looked up at him and he kissed my cheek, and we both turned back to look at the view as we came closer to the ground to land. Twenty minutes later we land and we got out of the basket. We thanked our pilot Akin paid the man the rest of his money and we were driven back to our car we came in.

We got back in the car and head back to Istanbul. I fell asleep on our drive home. We stop for gas on our way back and I ran quickly using the facilities. I washed my hands and was about to rejoin Akin when a group of four men started to corner me. The bathrooms are in the back of the building. Making it a quick easy target of woman that comes out of the bathroom. They kept rubbing their lumps while licking their lips as they closing in on me. I backed away till my back hit the building wall.

They were all really close now and I could smell how they stink. They keep provoking me, I played the innocent woman here. I know if I yell now it will be a bad move on my part. So I followed another route. I grabbed two of the men's balls really-really hard that made them cry out the other two started to punch me in the face and stomach. I kept holding on. Akin came to see what is keeping me when he saw this whole scene.

The man that is hitting me in the gut and face I kick really hard in the groin twice the other Akin took care of the other one. By the time Akin reached me and I let go of the two men's balls they fell passed out on the long thorn cactus plants in the flower beds.

'Hope!? Hope talk to me.' Akin held my face in his gentle hands.

'I...I was stepping out of the bathroom when these four stood waiting for me and started to corner me. One of them played with a knife and I knew if I scream he will kill me with his knife. So I went in for plan b.'

'Shit look at your face.' He spoke in anger and ran towards the men that lay on the floor in agony and he kicks the man that punched me in the face.

'Akin please let's just leave.' I pulled him away with the little strength I could muster. The staff of the filling station came running and tied these men up. The police came and took my statement. The gas station did have video cameras and saw all the evidence they needed to arrest these tied up men. After we were done with the police did we drive home? My ribs are starting to hurt really badly, I passed out in my sleep.

'Hope? Hope, wake up. Speak to me. Damn it. You are badly hurt.' He yells in the car as we enter Istanbul and he drove me to the closest hospital. He carried me inside and the doctor in charge of the ER got to work on me. My right side ribs are broken and pierced my lungs like a spiere. They got me in an OR and started to operate to stop my internal bleeding. They fixed me up, and then pushed me to my room. Akin is with me.

'Akin...' I mumbled when I came out of my groggy phase.

'I am right here sweetness.' He said and took my hand.

'Akin are you okay? You are not hurt are you?' I asked a bit out of breath.

'No sweetness I am not hurt. You are the one that is badly hurt.' He softly held my face in both his hands.

'Good you're okay, I was so worried that you badly hurt. Did you had your hand checked out?'

'Not yet, I was way too worried about you sweetness.'

'Nurse can you please look over Akin's hand it really looks bad.' I spoke to the sweet nurse.

'Of course.' They took Akin away and took x-rays of his blue-black hand. It is just badly bruised and sprained but nothing was broken.

I'm in and out of it for the rest of the day. Akin got on my phone and called Gül my restaurant manager and she came running to the hospital. We told her what happened and she was in a state. Then my phone rang and it is my parents calling to check up on me. Oh, great I don't have the strength to deal with them right now. So Akin took over the call and told them what happen to me. They said they can't get away right now but want updates on my condition. Akin took up the task to call them regularly.

They gave me a strong painkiller and it knocked me out for a few days. I came to and talked to Akin then they put me under again. Week three they send me home to heal at home. Akin insisted that I live with him but I flat our refused. I have my own home and things. I went straight to the restaurant from the hospital. My staff looks so worried when they saw me. Akin paced angerly around me. I sorted out the crisis then we drove the rest of the way home. He came to a stop at my house I unlock the front door and wanted to wave him off but instead, he surprised me as he pulled a bag from his car that isn't mine and we walked into my home. The doctor said something about sleeping sitting upright until my broken ribs heal.

'Akin, you really don't need to do this out of guilt, really. I am fine and understand if you have things to go and do.'

'I am great right here with my girlfriend.' He finally spoke the words.

'What did you just say?' I asked and felt my ribs protest.

'You heard me, sweetness, you are my girlfriend, Hope Jansen.' He repeated happily.

'Why me?' I asked and stepped inside my house as the wind picked up and was unpleasant.

'Do I really have to repeat the list again?' He asked and sighs.

'Please.'

'You actually have a sense of humor. You can take a joke, you are beautiful with your lovely gray eyes. You can also keep a great intelligent conversation going. And on top of everything I fell in love with you.'

'Okay, Mr. Akinözü you made your point. Will you understand that even though all this of what you just spoke of I will need some time to process this information.'

'Of course, you gotten hurt badly in the past.' I nod my head then took his hand.

'But do know this, my handsome knight. I have come to love you too, I just need to process all this new information you just gave me.'

'I am not going anywhere sweetness I will be right here.' He said a slide a strand of my hair he just kissed behind my ear.

'Thank you for understanding.'

'You are welcome.' He hugged me lightly. Gül later came by my house and brought my package that got delivered two weeks ago at the restaurant. She left heading to the bank with the restaurant's money.

'You guys go to the bank without a guard with these large amounts of money?'

'Yes, a bigger group and you start making it obvious.' I spoke and he got on his phone, calling someone.  
'Jihan, Akin here, can you guys please escort Miss Gül to the bank please she just left in the brown Audi. Yes, be armed and careful. Thank you.' Akin spoke then hung up looking at me.

'Call Gül and tell her what is about to happen so she won't get scared when Jihan arrives to help her.'

'Okay.' I called her and explained to her word for word Akin just told me. Jihan met up with Gül and they head into the bank safely.


	2. 2

2

It is been nine weeks and I have just gotten my doctor's all clear of healing properly. Akin and I have been living between my home and his. We kind of have a system going. The food critic's articles came out last month and it sang us such fantastic praise that we are even busier then we were before. So with Christmas around the corner, we are doing so great at the restaurant. Now with me better I can now live in my house again. I packed most of my things this morning from Akin's home and walked around to my house Jihan, Akin's security helped me back home.

Akin and I have a date night tonight and he wants to take me to another type of restaurant. I kissed him goodbye for the day and as we walked to my home next door, I looked up at the building clouds and the cold has already moved in for the twentieth of November. Wait? What? The twentieth, that means I'm in Istanbul for over a year now. I shook my head lightly.   
'Ma'am, you okay?' Jihan asked me as we stood in front of my front door.

'It just hit me Jihan.'

'What has ma'am?'

'Today's date is the 20th of November that means I've been in Istanbul for over a year now. Where has the time gone to?' I asked looking at him as I unlock my home.

'It is as you say, ma'am, time is really a funny thing it goes faster than the speed of light these days.'

'You sure are right about that. Thank you so much for walking me home.'

'That is no problem, Miss Jansen. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call.'

'Thank you.' I turn to him and he may be Akin's bodyguard but he is tall and cute. 'Jihan?'

'Ma'am?' He looked at me tilting his head to the side a little.

'I want to thank you for looking after Akin so well. If it weren't for you and your men on a couple of occasions from the stories Akin told me, he wouldn't be here. So I want to thank you for looking after him so well. Thank you for your years of service you have given him and that you still willing to pursue such a dangerous job on a daily basis.' His eyes widen in surprise.

'You are welcome, ma'am. It is an honor to work for Mr. Akinözü.' He said with a hand over his heart. I gave him a smile and with a bag full of cookies we baked two weeks ago I send him back to Akin. I got ready for work. After a quick shower and drove off. Akin called me on my way to the restaurant.   
'Hello angel, what is going on?'

'Where are you?' He asked and sound anxious.

'I am six or seven minutes away from the restaurant. Why do you ask?'

'There was just a guy snooping around your house. He doesn't look like your father but more like that Charles guy you talked of and showed me a picture of.'

'How do you know this?' I asked.

'I have some of Jihan's guys look after you when you're not with me. A single woman living on her own in a six-bedroom house, I want you safe.'

'Oh, Akin thank you for looking after me. But how do you know that it is Charles?'

'You showed me his picture a few weeks ago remember on facebook.'

'Yes I did, I remember.'

'Do you still have a photo of him so I can confirm that it really is this asshole?' Akin asked me.

'Yes, I do I'll send it to you the second I stop at the restaurant.' I said and pull in at the secure parking at the back of the restaurant. I sat in my turned off car and send Akin the photo. The thought of Charles being here is like ice-cold water because pour slowly from head to my feet in the middle of winter.

'Angel?' Akin's voice startled me. I grabbed my heart.

'Ye...yes... Love?' I stutter my response.

'Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. You will be okay, love. Let me confirm it with my men and call you back.'

'Okay.' Was all I got out and we hung up. I finally got out of my car and head inside and lock myself in and started on last night's books. Once it all balanced out, I started to get all the machines, on and walked into my kitchen and got the bacon and sausages cooking. My phone rang and it is Akin.

'Hello, love.' I spoke and feel so shakey.

'My men confirmed that it is surely Charles with his funny serpent tattoo on his left forearm.' He spoke and I got hit by the second ice bucket for today. 'Angel?'

'Shit.' I breathed and turned over the meat on the griller.

'Angel, he will not lay another hand on you, that I can promise you. Some of Jihan's guys will come around and look after you while you work.'

'Okay, thank you, love. I think I am in shock because... I can't move.' I spoke the words.

'Hang on I'm on my way.'

'What about your audition this morning?'

'That is at one this afternoon. I'll be there in ten minutes.'

'Please drive safe the roads are a mess this morning.'

'We will. I love you, Hope.'

'I love you more Akin. See you in a bit.' We hung up and I got the meat off the grill and started frying some mushrooms. Akin and his men arrived and they took over my restaurant and go over last night's security footage from the security cameras we had put in five months ago.

Akin grabbed me and held me to him in a bear hug as reassuring me everything is going to be okay. My staff started to arrived and took over the cooking from me. Akin pulled me aside to my office.   
'Hey, you will be okay. Jihan and his guys are all over this. They will keep you safe.'

'Thank you sexy but I want you safe as well. I don't want to hog all your security and putting your life at risk as well. That is not right, your mother will not forgive me if something happens to you.'

'Fine but I am not leaving you defenseless here.'

'You are not you can leave two or three guys here the rest I want to protect you.' I looked up at him.

'Fine. Then it is settled then.'

'Yes. Akin.' He looked at me.

'Yes, angel.' He responds and I feel like I should kiss him right now, but wait.

'Thank you.' He smiled.

'Any time.' He said and dove in kissing me. Gül walked up to us and hand me my cell phone that has been ringing. I took my answered phone from her and turned it on speaker so that Akin can hear as well.   
'Hello.'

'Hello sweety pie, remember me.' I got the idea to records the call. I press the button.

'Who is this?' I asked know full well who it is.

'Don't pretend you don't know me, sweety pie. Fine, I'll tell you who I am then. I am Charles Davis.' He spoke and I could see Akin's Turkish anger flare-up.

'What do you want Charles?' I asked him shaking so badly I could barely hold my phone.

'I want to take you on a date.'

'No, thank you.' I said firmly.

'Fine another night then.' He countered.

'No thank you. I am fully booked for the rest of my life.'

'With what, Santas factory?' Charles mocked me.

'No, I actually have a life now, wonderful and happy without you. Now leave me alone or I will press harassment charges against you.'

'You don't think I don't know you're cheating on me with that boy toy of yours.' He said laughing lightly. The third bucket of ice water is being poured over me in less than an hour.

'I am not cheating on you we've been broken up for over seven years now. I moved on with my life because not everything in this world is about you asshole. You come near me and I will shoot you.' I hung up and I dropped the phone on my desk. I showed Akin my shaking hands. He looked at me and took my face so gently in both his hands.

'Hey, you will be okay. I won't let him touch you ever again.' He spoke and my first tears are starting to stream down my cheeks as I just look at him.

'You do know, angel that you don't have to get in the middle of this.'

'What are you talking about Hope? You are my whole life now and he will not come near you, that I can promise you.'

'Another thing how the hell did he get my cell number or know where I am. I change phone numbers every four months to avoid this type of situation.' He looked at me and realized what I just said.

'Jihan.' Akin pulled out his phone and made a call.

'Sir.' Jihan stepped closer he looked from me to Akin.

'How can we trace a call?'

'We have the equipment back at home sir.' He replied. I paced my kitchen. They kept talking about plans of action. Jihan gathered all my staff and talked to them about the guys that will be around to look after me. He passed along Charles's photo so everyone can see and know who to be on the lookout for. With everyone in the know now we returned back to work. I got back in the kitchen and Akin and Jihan left driving him to his audition. The restaurant got busy and we are running around. Before I know it it was evening and we are so busy. Akin's guys came to let me know the cash in transit guys are here to collect our money. I went with them and Gül as we hand over the cash.

They drove off and we close up shop. We lock up and Jihan's men drove my car home via a detour.' We got home and Akin is waiting for me at my home. Three weeks ago I gave him a set of keys for my home. That is how he got into my house. I step out of the car surround by a couple of bodyguards and ran into Akin's waiting open arms. He closes his arms around me as we stood hugging inside my house.

'Come go get ready we have date night remember.'

'You still want to go out with that maniac on the loose, out there?' I asked waving my arms around towards the outside.

'Yes. He may be stalking us but we have our own lives than to sit around and wait for his next move.' He is right.

'Fine, I will get ready. Just give me a minute or two. I jumped in the shower and washed and shaved. I got dressed in a black dress and we set out. Akin drove us to a city lookout point overlooking at all the pretty lights from up here and when we stopped. Akin got out and pulled out a picnic basket from the trunk of the car. He came to get me. I took his outstretched hand and we walked to a cement-like table and chairs and we set up our picnic. We have a fruit platter and then there is the wonderful beef ravioli. It is really nice and for dessert a nice strawberry cheesecake. We had wine and talked about our childhoods growing up. Anything by what is currently happening.

'The moon looks so beautiful tonight.' I as we just sat here in a blanket cocoon looking at the moon.

'Hope,' he starts and sighed heavily like he was going to say something really heavy. '...will you marry me?' He finally spoke in a rush. Did he just propose? Judging by the rock in the ring box he did. I looked at him, as my fountain of tears that I've been holding at bay all day burst open and I cried as I said yes.

'Yes, Akin Akinözü I will marry you.' I gave him my answer and he slides the ring on my finger. Still, I couldn't stop crying from all the stress Charles is causing for all of us. This whole day has been so stressful. Akin just held me to him. He kissed the top of my head. Later we packed up and head home. Akin stayed over and we just lay in bed as he held me. I finally fell asleep being so exhausted from this horrible day.

There was a soft knock on my room door and with me, in deep sleep, Akin got up and go see who it is. It is Jihan giving Akin updates on Charles.   
'Sir, we found that Charles bribed a couple of people at the cell phone network for Miss Jansen's details and furthermore he is tracking her every move, sir.'

'Shit. Okay, this is what you are going to do for me. Send on of the guys to find a phone that looks exactly like hers and get a new number for it to and make her old phone take a nice acid bath then dump over the side of the bridge.'

'Right away sir.' Jihan left and do what Akin asked him to do. Akin turned back to me in bed and just looked at me sleeping.

'Akin?' I asked as I search for him next to me but didn't find him.

'Go back to sleep love. I am right here.' He said and got back in bed holding me again.

'Every time I close my eyes I am back in that horror house where he dragged me around by my hair through broken glass. This one time he actually used the heel of his foot to break my jaw. It broke in three places. It took me three months to heal and another year's worth of therapy to work through that.' I told him and he just held me to him.

'I will break every bone in his body twice before he gets his hands on you again angel.' I looked up at him and he has such anger in his meaningful eyes. I held his face in my hands as I just look at him.

'I love you Akin Akinözü so much. I have waited for you for over thirty years. Who knew all it took was to move to a different country to meet one's, true love.'

'I'm your true love angel?' He asked me.

'Yes angel you are, in more ways then you could have ever imagined.'

'And you are my true love too.' He smiled and I kissed him. He kissed me back and soon we are both worked up pretty tightly and got engaged as he slowly sinks into me. The feeling was out of this world. We instinctively just knew each other's rhythms and it was kind of unique and special on so many levels of being this intimate. After Akin emptied really deep inside me we fell asleep. By late morning I woke up I can't believe I overslept like this.

I sat up and looked around for Akin and he is sitting on the couch in my room just looking at me.   
'Good morning, sexy.'

'Good morning angel. You sleep okay?'

'Yes on after we had some fun. You?'

'I slept like a rock.' He spoke and came to lay back down next to me.

'Good. That is good.' I said and look at him where he lay down on his pillow.

'Angel we need to talk.'

'Okay, about what?'

'Promise to hear me out first.'

'Okay, go on love.'

'Jihan and his team found that someone at the cell company sold your information to Charles.'

'What?!' I am instantly mad.

'Let me just get this out love please.'

'Fine.' I said and listened to my fiance talk.

'I have asked Jihan to go find you a phone that looks just like yours with the new IMEI number and new sim card so, Charles can't trace you anymore. I have asked our security team to give your phone an acid bath at a different location then we are in now and just drop it off the bridge.' He explained.

'So he won't be able to track me?'

'Yes. That is why we did this. I also called Gül tonlet her know you will only be in tonight, so you can rest more. You haven't gotten much sleep last night.'

'You take such great care of me.' I smiled at him and bend over kissing him. 'Thank you for that.'

'You're welcome angel. Now, tell me what do you see for our wedding?'

'Tell me this Mr. Akinözü, do you want wedding drama or a little more smooth sailing without drama?' He lay and thought about it for a while.

'No drama please.' He spoke and we agreed to have two of our friends as witness along with his parents and three older brothers and one younger sister and my parents and two younger sisters, Tracy and Helen. We called our families with our happy news and they agreed to be here in five weeks for our small wedding at Akin's house. Then after the ceremony, we can go to the restaurant for the reception. After our calls to our families we got up and took turns showering.

'Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, love, I got the role in that new TV series.'

'What that is fantastic news, congratulations sexy.' I said and wrapped my arms around his neck as we both stood naked in the bathroom hugging. To celebrate he say on a closed toilet lid and let me sit over him as we really go at it. We stare at each other as we reach orgasm together. Afterward, we got back in the shower quickly and then got dressed. We head down to the kitchen and there was just security everywhere.

'What is going on?' I asked looking between Akin and Jihan.

'Don't look at me love. I am as lost as you in all this.' Akin said and we looked at Jihan.

'We found Miss Jansen a new phone sir and just as we about to turn off her old one a new text message was received from Mr. Davis. Saying that he is coming and bringing the four horses of the apocalypse with him. So we're all gearing up ready for anything.'

'Oh, for fuck sake. He will never stop.' I am in silent tears again.

'Hey, he will not come near you, angel.'

'Well I believe in know your enemy. Don't underestimate Charles he is very resourceful and can easily outsmart any trained military man. I have seen him in countless bar fights where he put a few men in the ICU for a week.'

'Yes, that was in South Africa, here he is out of his element.' Akin made it clear which he is right about.

'Mr. Akinözü is right ma'am we will catch him and hand him over to the undertaker at the bottom of the river.' Jihan said and look to see if we really paid attention.

''What none sense are you on about?' Akin asked him.

'Just checking to see if you listened, sir.'

'Well I know I am not in favor of murder but at this point in time it really does sound tempting but no let's work it in the right way.'

'My fiance is right. Let's do the right thing and hand Charles over to the police and let them handle him.'

'Congratulations on your engagement.' Jihan smiled.

'Thank you.' I smiled as Akin held me to him. The security moved out and leave Akin and me in the middle of my living room. Then everything Jihan just told us finally hit me and I just couldn't take it anymore and passed out. I dropped like a sack of potatoes.

'Hope, shit.' Akin yelled and jumped in to get to me. Jihan helped Akin to pick me up. They lay me out on the couch and tend to me with a wet cloth on my forehead. 'Please baby come on. Don't do this to me please.' He spoke then kissed me.

It took me a while to regain my consciousness. When I finally open my eyes again a saw Akin's he suddenly had tears in them and he instantly looked relieved to see me awake.   
'Oh, thank the heavens your awake.'

'What happened?'

'We were still talking to Jihan when you passed out.' I tried to sit up and the whole room spin around and I had to screw my eyes shut and hold on to Akin.   
'Love talk to me?' He asked rubbing my hair back.

'Everything is spinning.'

'Your blood sugar levels much have dropped. Come let me feed you then you'll feel better.' He helped me to my feet when the first two gunshots went off and we all hit the deck.

'That sounds like machine guns.' I said by the sound of the rapid-fire. We were still crawling away when four machine guns open up on us and started shooting everything that moves. All our guys are taking cover and shooting back when they can find a gap. From all the gunfire all the windows broke and flying shards of glass went everywhere. Akin is on top of me covering me from harm. But one of the big shards of glass landed on the inside of my thigh as it sticks out and I had to breathe hard. One of Jihan's guns fell to the floor. I used the bottom of my t-shirt to hold the loaded gun and as I saw from the corner of the window my targets I took aim and shot all four men. One in the thigh, upper arm, shoulder, and Charles I saved for last where I shot him through both his knees. The moment the gunfire stopped our guys were on the four of them so fast. I hand Jihan's gun back at him.   
'Ma'am, why did you use your t-shirt to grip the guns?' Jihan asked me.

'I know you boys have permits and licenses to carry firearms and to shoot to kill in your line of work as bodyguards. Yes, I've read up on it. So if my prints are on your licenses firearm there will be more paperwork then it is worth. That is why. Now go be the hero and claim your victory over the four... The four...' I said and sighed heavily. 'Over the four targets, you took out.' I said and pass back out from blood loss.

'Shit! This wound on her leg doesn't look so good. Judging by all this blood loss she suffered her body shut down again. We need to get Miss Jansen to the hospital, sir. She's bleeding badly.' Jihan said and took off his belt and tightly, tie it around my leg with the big piece of window still stuck in it. The police were called and the four "horsemen" were captured while they all lay in moaning agony. Should have shot Charles through the head rather than his knees. He is like that "red skull" guy in the first "Captain America' movie. Always find a way back.

All the praise went to Jihan who took them out so fast. The ambulance came and they took me away first with the huge piece of broken window sticking out of my leg and the belt cutting off the blood supply. I half came to in the ambulance, I saw Akin looked so worried covered in blood.   
'Akin are you... hurt?' Was the first words out of my mouth.

'No baby I am not, you are.' He said and I blackout and I started seizing. It didn't help with the chunk of window still stuck in my leg.   
'Shit she seizing. Move that piece of glass too much can cause more damage.' The paramedics spoke fast and injected me with medicine. I finally stopped seizing. Akin I could hear was in tears.

'Come on Hope I... I can't lose you now. Not after all that we've been through, please.' Akin spoke and holding my hand and kissed my knuckles.

'Ak...Akin...'

'Yes, angel. I am right here.'

'I... I love you. If I die I want you to tell my parents and sisters that I love them always but most of all you Akin.' We arrived at the hospital and they rushed out of the ambulance and into the ER. Akin ran alongside my gurney. They start working on me. They took quick x-rays, of my leg and they saw what the damages are and rushed me to an operating room to remove the piece of glass and repair the damages it is causing.

They start and within twelve minutes they slowly retracted the piece of glass from my leg and saw what damages are.   
'She has lost to much blood. Shit just look at all this damage.' My doctor spoke while I am on the table. I flat line as the nurse received my new blood bag. They defibrillate me back and got my heart going again they worked faster now to get me stitched up. Four hours later they were done and pushed my bed out to post-op where Akin jogged to get to my bedside. I feel so freakin cold.

'How is she doctor?' Akin asked my doctor.

'She really is a fighter sir. When we got the piece of glass out we saw a lot of damage it caused to her leg and repaired it as best we could. I should also mention that she flat-lined four times but from the four times we only had to bring her back with the paddles on two occasions, the other two she came back by herself. I have never seen it with my own eyes before it is wonderful to see that miracles still happen like this.' My doctor spoke as he wrote in my chart while talking to Akin. 'But other then that and her severe blood loss she will make a full recovery.'

'Thank you, doctor, for saving my fiance's life doctor.' Akin shook my doctor's hand and turn back to me.

'Hey, angel girl I am right here.' He said and kissed my forehead.

'Akin?'

'Yes love, I am right here.' He said and held my hand in an arm-wrestling hold to his heart as he rubbed my hair back.

'I love you, Akin.'

'I love you more Hope. How are you feeling?'

'Drugged.' I smiled at him. He lightly chuckled then dive in giving me a kiss.

'Are our men okay. Are there any of your security hurt in that nightmare?' I asked.

'Only one of our men got hurt he was shot through the right shoulder as he ducked for cover. The others only had minor bumps and bruises.'

'Will he be okay?' I asked.

'Yes, they say the wound was a through and through so they only had to stitch him up.' Akin explained.

'Are you okay sexy? You didn't get hurt in that crossfire?'

'No baby I haven't. I did however called your parents and sisters. They will be here tomorrow.' He spoke. I just nod my head. 'Rest now love.' He gave me a kiss. I did close my eyes again and fell asleep.

'Hello Akin, how is she doing?' My father's voice echo in my room where I am still asleep.

'Hello Mr. Jansen, she is still asleep from the meds they gave her this morning. They want her to be still and not move around too much.' Akin explained.

'I can't believe that Charles did this? We knew he was crazy but this is a whole nother level of crazy. Between him and Jeffrey we thought sending her far away would keep her safe turns out we're wrong.' My dad mumbled.

'She was safe sir, but Charles hacked her cell phone and traced her here. My security found it out hours before that asshole came and shot up her house with all of us in it.' Akin explained as my mother and sisters came walking into my room.

'What!?' My sister Tracy almost yelled.

'Tracy dear please don't shout.' Mom stepped in and I felt mom's hand on my one arm.

'He shot up her new house?' Helen asked Akin.

'Yes, he showed up with three other men with machine guns and just open fire on us. I fell on Hope when it all started but unfortunately from the broken window a large shard of window landed on the inside of her thigh and it caused her leg some amount of damage. But they are keeping her asleep so the healing processes can start properly.' Akin told them.

'What is that on her finger?' My mother asked.

'We got engaged the evening before this all happened. Our happiness was short-lived.' Akin said.

'Congratulations, future brother-in-law.' Tracy said and gave Akin a hug. I heard Akin and dad shaking hands and then mom hugging Akin. After that, I fell back into a deep sleep.

When I could finally open my eyes again, I was surrounded by both my family and the Akinözü family. Everyone was talking in groups around my room. Akin is standing by the window staring outside as the rain pours down. My back is so sore just how long have I been out of it? I didn't move or make a sound to alert the others of me being awake. I just listen to the conversations around me. Mom and Akin's mother with my sisters are getting to know each other. Dad and Akin's father are talking real estate here and back in South Africa.

I finally ignored them all and just focused on Akin that just look so lost. He really is an amazing man, and when he smiles he has that naughty boy smile. It is that type of smile where he will smile at you and steal the cookies right of your plate when you're staring at those freakin amazing eyes of his. Yet now he is all mine and I won't give him up for anything in the world. How easily I could have lost him from that horrible event. That finally triggered my tear button and I silently cried so no one would notice. Akin turned his head and we just stared at each other for the longest time. He slowly walked over to me and took my hand and dried my tears.

'How are you feeling angel?' He asked me and dried my tears.

'I am fine. How are you doing love?' I asked him and my throat is so dry.

'Much better when I see your lovely eyes. The doctor is happy with how your leg is healing.'

'Good. Please help me, love, how long have I been in here already?' I asked him.

'Three weeks.' He answered me and rubbed my hair back.

'You look tired handsome.'

'I am. I have started to prepare for my role while you were asleep.'

'Good, and how is that going?' I asked him and I feel how the room slowly turn to look at us.

'Oh, really well.' He smiled and climb on the bed opposite my injured leg.

'That is good.' I said and finally lay my head on his shoulder as he held me to him. 'Finally, I am home.' I said so only he could hear me. He kissed the side of my face.

'Hello, everyone. Thank you so much for coming so far and wide to see me.' My mother were at my side first, then my dad and two sisters. Then after them the Akinözü family followed. Akin and I shared our engagement news with the family. They were so happy for us.

'I have a question.' I asked the room.

'Go ahead sweetheart.' My dad started.

'What happened to Charles and his gun-slinging buddies?' I asked the room and then look at Akin. He looks even more tired now than a minute ago.

'The police arrested the four of them. With them all being wounded they were taken to four different hospitals and once they were well enough they were taken to court for their hearing. Our lawyer stated our case in front of a judge and for four days straight we were in and out of court.' My mother explained to me.

'Then finally yesterday afternoon which was Friday, the judge gave his conviction. The men each got charged with fifty years for attempted murder not only on your life or Akin's but for one of our bodyguard's life as well.' Akin's father continued to explain.

'How is his shoulder?' I asked.

'Oh, he is healing well.' Akin spoke looking at me.

'That is good news.' I smiled at my fiance and giving him a kiss. 'Now tell me how are my restaurant doing? Is everything still okay?'

'Gül has everything under control there. She gives us daily updates.' Akin said as the visitor's bell rang. Our families said their goodnights and head home. Akin still held me as my dinner for the evening arrived and my nurse came round to read my monitors and IV bags. She finally took out my IV that had been hurting the back of my hand. I ate only a really small portion of my food and pushed the rest on Akin. He ate it like it just came from my restaurant. Yet it didn't taste that great at all to me.

My doctor came around an hour later and was glad that I am awake. He told me all about my leg and two nurses came to come and look after my leg while my doctor is here so he can see the rather long cut on my leg. I will have an ugly scar. Yet I am grateful to be alive for this doctor's handy work. I took my doctor's hand and thanked him for saving my life. He smiled then left.

The nurses finish putting healing ointment on my leg and cover it with a big plaster. I tried to bend my injured leg a little and it felt so nice. Yes, my stitches pulled a little and I felt life coming back into my leg as my foot goes all pins and needles. The nice nurse asked me to hold my leg in the air a little and she put a pillow under my injured leg.   
'Thank you that feel so nice to bend my leg a little.' I smiled at her.

'You're welcome, ma'am. Now here are some pain meds to drink when your leg starts to hurt more. We took out your IV that gave you your pain meds earlier.'

'Oh, okay. Thank you, ma'am.' I took the tiny cup from her and place it on my nightstand at first for later. She wrote something in my chart and left. Akin step closer and just stood looking at me. I looked up at him and smiled.

'You going home to rest handsome?' I asked him.

'No, I am good right here.' He said and step away from the window. He opened my room window to let the night breeze blow into my room that carried the smell of the rain.

'Oh, my soul that smells so nice. Thank you.' I took a nice deep breath. 'Okay, then come and lay down next to me, please. I'll feel much better having you next to me.' He smiled then came and lay down next to me. He took me in his arms and I quickly drank my meds and we both fell asleep.

By the start of week four for me, I was finally sent home with strict instructions from my doctor not to be on my leg too much. I got crushes to walk around with and my father came to fetch me from the hospital while Akin was busy preparing for his new role. We are getting married this weekend. That is in five days from now.


	3. 3

3

We got home and my family and the Akinözü family took over my house as everyone is repairing my home for me with all the horrible bullet holes in the walls. They have already fixed all the broken windows. My sisters and Akin's brothers are all painting where everything has already been repaired. One of Jihan's men drove me home. Apparently they have been busy with my home over a week now.

'Hi, there she is. Come - come on in honey. Take a load off that leg of yours.' Akin's mother smiled when she saw me.

'Thank you, ma'am. But I can't take a load of my leg. I still a few things to do before our wedding on Saturday.' I explained.

'Then let us help you with whatever you still need to do honey.' My mother spoke up and stepped closer.

'Okay. Well, I kind of need you guys to help me get to the mall.'

'Alright, let us quickly grab our handbags then we can go.' They gathered their things and we left for the mall. Akin's security drove me and my two mother's to the mall. The mall borrowed us one of their wheelchairs for me. We head to the bridal shop and go look through a few dresses. I took a few hours to find the dress I like. But while we searched for my dress we ordered the flowers for Akin's home and then the restaurant where we are going to have the reception.

By the end of the day, we all left the mall and drive by the restaurant and go check in on my business. I go over the books and it has been doing better than great even in my absence. I went over the books and we made a great amount of money. Since it is the end of the month I paid over everyone's salaries and paid all our suppliers and placed a few new orders.

I told my staff what is going to happen here on Saturday and they said it will all be great. Then Gül and my staff chased out the door to go and rest my leg. We got home and rejoined our family with Akin that got home with us. He walked fast towards us and then hugged me just happy that I am home. He kissed me and then greeted our mothers. His mother said what the doctor said about my leg and he saw how my leg has swollen from being on it too much today and picked me up and carried me to our room.

'You look tired love?' He said as we reached our room.

'I am with me in hospital I couldn't get to our wedding things so we did all that today and everything is arranged for Saturday even the magistrate to marry us.'

'Good. Now take your medicine and we both can take a quick shower and you can get into bed and rest.'

'Alright.' I took my medicine then Akin and I got in a shower. While we were in the shower we had a quicky and then got dressed in nice clean clothes. We were handed a plate of food our sisters cooked and we sat eating quickly. I was tucked in and I fell asleep and slept till the next morning. It felt wonderful to just sleep and not be woken by nurses every ten minutes. Akin left for the gym so he will be prepared for his new role. They start filming in two weeks.

I got into the kitchen after we all ate breakfast. I started to bake our two-tier wedding cake. After the cakes baked and gotten in the fridge to cool off so I can start getting it prepared for the royal frosting and then went back into the fridge so the frosting can harden and I can get the fondant on the cake and start with the final stages of decorating it. Akin's mother were at my side watching me prepare every stage of this cake. When I finally placed the last buttercream flower on the cake her jaw dropped to the floor in awe to have seen such a masterpiece.

My mother stepped in and told my new mother-in-law-to-be when I started out in chef school and how many cakes I baked and they all ate. So while they all exchange my stories if baking, I left going to the restaurant and got busy with last night's books and then got busy in the kitchen cooking for my customers. Early evening I went home with my aching leg. It felt like my leg had a heartbeat of its own.

My security helped me out of the car when we got home. Akin and his brothers and friends took him off for his bachelor party tonight. I walked into my house and said hello to everyone then head straight up to my room. I got in a shower, wash and shave everything. I got out got dressed for bed and drank some pain meds for my leg. I climb into bed and fell asleep. Later I heard my room door opened and whispered voices. I just kept "sleeping", Helen called to me a few times and I just kept quiet and sleep peacefully.

'She really is asleep. Aww well, guess we'll have to let the strippers go then. No need to wake her.' Helen continued. I felt someone hand on my leg.

'She must have drank some pain meds for her leg because it feels hot.' Tracy countered.

'Must have, plus she hasn't even came down for her dinner.' Helen responded. 'Sleep well big sis. Your big day is tomorrow.' Helen bend down and kissed the side of my face.

'No, only Akin. I love...Akin...only...' I "mumbled" in my sleep.

'I have never heard her talk in her sleep before.' Tracy whispered and kiss my hair and they left closing my room door. I fell back into a deep sleep.

By morning I got up and got ready. Akin's family is here at my place and my sisters and mother came to help me get ready. I pin my hair up and step into my dress after I took another quick shower. I slip my shoes on and it is almost time. My dad walked in and were in tears. We all moved out. My large wooden gate were closed and everyone stood around outside for the ceremony to begin. I stood with my one sister Tracy and Helen was standing on our side of the door. Akin knocked on the door of my gate and Helen opened it only slightly and played her part that Akin's mother and young sister prepared her for and she knows what to do. I just stood there watching this whole scene play out and my leg is holding up for now. Akin slipt Helen a few hundred Lira to open the door for him but she really made him work for it. After the third time, she slowly opened the door for Akin. We both locked eyes and I smiled at him and he at me.

Next up Tracy asking for the dowry and Akin paid a nice amount over to Tracy. Next up was my father with the red ribbon as he slips it around me a good number of times before he finally ties it to me. He shook Akin's hand and Akin and I did our little rehearsed dance we do and off we go. He goes down clapping his hands in rhythm with the drums and took a handful of dirt and threw it in the air, while I continue to dance for him. My leg is really starting to hurt but because of tradition and for Akin's family I bit my tongue from the pain I am starting to be in. I felt sweat starting to break out on my face. Akin stood back up and we finished our dance. Afterward, we left heading next door to Akin's house and we had the actual vow taking in front of the magistrate. We said our I do's and with Gül and Jihan as our witnesses, we all signed the wedding register.

Akin and I exchanged wedding rings and we finally kissed, and everyone went into instant celebration mode. I was in pain with my leg.   
'You okay Mrs. Akinözü?' Akin asked me.

'My leg is not behaving today.' I let him know. He kissed the side of my head. We took lots of lovely photos. After an hour of our photographer taking our photos at Akin's home and on the beach we drove over to the restaurant. Akin hands me a bottle of water and I quickly drank my pain medication.

'You'll feel better soon love.'

'I hope so. At this point, it might have been better to have chopped it off.' He spoke.

'Hey, you will heal. You just need time that's all love. Let me know when your leg gets worse then we can leave.'

'I will. The pain aside now, Mr. Akinözü I am over the moon to be an Akinözü family member.'

'Good because it suits you, angel.' He smiled my favorite smile as he held my one cheek in his hand.

'Thank you for excepting me as I am handsome. I am sorry about recent events.'

'Hey none of that were your doing, do you hear me, love.'

'Yes, sir.' We arrived at my restaurant and we got out and head inside.

'Good now let's go have some nice food.' Jihan helped us out of the Audi Q7 we drive-in. Akin got out first then turned to help me out of the car with my wedding dress. I straighten my dress and we walked in and joined our guests in the area we have prepared yesterday. We walked in and celebratory cheers went up and we danced as our wedding cake were being carried out. I just held onto Akin as we slowly swayed from side to side on the small dance floor. Halfway through my injured leg gave way without me feeling and I fell backward's. Akin tried to catch me and only gripped my one forearm in my fall but it did not stop me from falling.

I hit the back of my head really hard with a thump on the back of my head. A second later Akin bend down and picked me up. We were surrounded by our family within a heartbeat. Akin sat me on a chair. I see stars.   
'Hope, baby. Talk to me?' Akin spoke kneeling in front of me.

'My injured leg just gave way under me and I couldn't even stop myself from falling. My leg really hurts now. I think I just might have torn some ligaments.' I said and I felt like crying. I tried very hard not to cry and ruin our special day. My mother is busy behind me with my hair. She is losing my curls to see if I am injured from my fall. Akin and I just look at each other. Mom got busy with my loosen hair and searching with my Tracy's phone flashlight in search of any injuries. They found a small cut that is bleeding badly. They applied pressure to my head and it hurt and burn like a cole on fire. After my head stopped bleeding, we all sat around eating our four-course meal. Gül hand me a bag after every one of our families left and I go change quickly in more comfortable clothes and Akin as well and we drove from the restaurant to the hospital and they looked at my leg.

The x-ray showed that I have only bruised it badly in my fall but luckily nothing is torn or broke. Akin booked us in at a fancy hotel for the next four days in the honeymoon suite. Akin carried me into our room.

'Welcome to our official honeymoon Mrs. Akinözü.'

'Thank you Mr. Akinözü for bringing us on our honeymoon wish I could have had longer with you sexy but for a start this is good.'

'I promise I will make this up to you love. If I weren't filming we could have gone away for a month on some remote island somewhere in the tropics.'

'Wow, that does sound like a great daydream. White sand beaches with an ocean of warm waters and a crystal clear appearance.'

'Yes, exactly like that.' He smiled and lay me down on our bed. The bell boy carried in our bags and started to unpack our things for us. Akin open our balcony double doors and the albatross singing just outside our window. I hopped over to my husband and we looked out onto the ocean as the hotel sits a street away from the beach. The bell boys finish unpack for us and I paid them a nice tip for helping us get settled in faster.

We lock ourselves in our room and Akin turned back to me as I hopped back to our bed. My leg is really sore from my fall. Akin came and check in on my leg.   
'This looks worse than it just being bruised. How does it feel, love?' He asked looking at the blue-black areas of my thigh and knee area.

'I can barely stand on it.' I confess. 'And you know being a chef is that I have to be on my feet for hours a day. This will affect my work.'

'No, it won't we will get you the best specialist in Turkey to look at your leg and you will be well again.' Akin said and came and lay down next to me on our bed.

'Thank you handsome. But for now I will only drink some pain killers and we can seal our newly formed union and make out marriage official.'

'Yes, I'd really like that.' He smiled and we got naked and busy in all the ways that will accommodate my injured leg. We did fall asleep, wake up and do it some more and at one stage the following morning we ordered some breakfast and sat at the dinner table in our room and ate our breakfast. It was nice rather nice looking out over the boats and ships coming and going on the water.

After breakfast Akin got on the internet and searched for a specialist to look at my leg. He got two doctors and made appointments for me on Monday at ten AM and at one PM. This way he can still go with me. We got back in bed after our nice meal we had and got bust being buried in each other very intimately. After our last tsunami-like orgasm I drank some painkillers for my sore aching leg and just lay in my husband's arms.

'I love you, Hope.' He breathed playing with my hair.

'I love you more Akin.' I said and kissed his chest, shoulder, neck, jaw, chin and finally his mouth. He has such an amazing mouth. My medication is starting to work and I fell asleep in Akin's arms. Akin kissed my forehead and lay me softly on my pillow and just hold my back to his chest as we both fell back asleep. I woke up hours later feeling like I am in a fire pit. Akin is watching soccer on the TV it looks like a live match. I got up and started to limp to the bathroom. I got in a shower and started to take an ice-cold shower. Akin came walking into the bathroom and got into the shower with me.   
'Why is the water so cold?' He asked.

'I feel like I am on fire.' I answered. He looked at me worried. He turned off the water of the shower and hugged me to his so he can feel the fever I'm having. It took a few minutes but he felt how hot my fever is. We turned the water back on and finish washing.

I wash my hair and shave and finally wash and started to soap up my husband that also has his hands on me in the shower. After our shower, we sat watching a nice movie in our room. Halfway in we the two newlyweds got busy with each other again as I sat on Akin's lap and sway my hips over and over and soon after we reach our climax a few minutes apart. I rest my forehead on his shoulder when I look up again. Akin just held my face and kissed me.

Akin pulled slowly out of me and I sat back on the couch as he goes off to clean himself up. It was such a great intimate time for the two of us. I also walk hope to the bathroom and cleaned up. By the time I walk back out of the bathroom I feel like I have just walked into the restaurant's walk-in freezer. I walk back out into our room and Akin is talking to his mother on the phone. I just climb into bed and wrapped our nice warm duvet around me as I feel so ice cold. My father called me and we talked for five or six minutes. My parents and two sisters are flying back home this afternoon. We hung up our call as I thank them all for flying out here to be with Akin and me for our wedding.

Akin paced our room talking to his agent now. He turned around and saw me with the blankets over my head on a hot summer's day. He frowns when he saw me. He finally hung up and walked over to me.  
'What is wrong love?' He asked me and sit on the edge of the bed.

'I am so cold it feels like I am in the artic.' I let him know. He felt my forehead head.

'Fuck it! Your hotter then soup.' He almost yells. He jumps into action and started packing our things. I feel so bad that I didn't even have the energy to stop him. Within an hour we're all packed up and booked out of the hotel and Akin got Jihan to drive to the best hospital in Istanbul. We got to the hospital emergency room and Akin explained to the doctor what has been happening for the past five weeks with me and my leg.

They admit me into hospital and x-ray and scan me and my leg from all the angles you can think of. They found surgical swabs still inside my leg. Hence why I have a fever. The surgical swabs are causing the wound to stay infected and it was also the cause of why I fell at our wedding. They schedule my surgery for tonight. Akin looks so pissed off and is pacing my room in anger.  
'Love please calm down. I want to grow old with you please.' I spoke out of breath from my very high fever.

'I am suing that doctor and hospital for negligence. Any longer with this infection and I could have lost you, angel. I don't think I would ever recover from that kind of pain if I were to lose you so early.'

'Hey, no one is going anywhere for the next ten millennia are we clear.' I spoke feeling a bit angry.

'Yes, Mrs. Akinözü, you are understood.' He sighed and came and sit next to me on my hospital bed. 'I now understand why you lived on constant pain meds. Seeing those x-rays with those things still inside your leg just made me realized it.' He looked me over and kissed my forehead.

'I love you my sexy fears lion. Thank you for looking so well after me.' I smiled at him and kissed his fingers.

'Rest love I will be right here.' I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. I briefly came to as they push me down the hall towards the operating room. Akin was at my side.   
'See you when you're all better again angel.'

'Okay, I love you handsome. Never forget that.' He bends down and kissed me.

'I love you more.' He smiled then kissed me again. They pushed me into the OR and started to get me ready for yet another surgery. My doctor came to talk to me and they put me under.

They open the previous cut on my tight and started to open it. The came near the stuff in my leg and the awful smell filled the OR. They removed everything that was left inside my leg and they treated the infected area with as well as they can. They triple checked my leg before closing my leg up again. This time nothing is forgotten inside. They started to stitch all the layers of my leg back together and finally stitched up my skin. I was laying in post-op when they let Akin in to be with me when I wake up.

'I am right here Hope love.' Akin said and kissed my cheek.

'Hey, handsome. How did my surgery go?'

'Your doctor said a few days longer with those things in your leg and you could have lost your leg or possibly your life from sepsis.'

'I see. Thank you for acting so swiftly when you did, sexy.' I smiled at him tiredly.

'You're welcome, honey.' He smiled rubbing my hair back. I close my eyes and fell asleep for a bit.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Two weeks in the hospital again and I feel like my old self again. My leg doesn't even hurt anymore. Akin is busy filming and one of Jihan's guys drove me to the restaurant and then home. Everyone at the restaurant was just glad that I am finally getting better.

Back at home I drank my medication and rest my leg. I lay around to watch some TV till I fell asleep on the couch. Mid-afternoon I woke up my slumber as Akin called.  
'Hello, sexy. How is filming coming along?'

'Oh, filming is going well. How are you doing today?'

'They send me home this morning. I went by the restaurant and I'm home now with my leg in the air.'

'Great, your home. I can't wait to see you, angel.'

'And me you, handsome. Break a leg.'

'Thanks and you rest yours I will bring dinner tonight so you don't have to stand cooking on that leg of yours.'

'Thank you sexy that will be nice.' I started a "Grey's Anatomy" marathon and just lay and sat watching one episode after another. Later Akin got home with takeaways and we sat eating and talked about our day. There were apparently a massive fight offset. Three of Akin's co-stars were having an affair with the other and the three of them found out and were in each other's faces about it. Now there is such a strange atmosphere on set and just make it awkward for everyone to do their work.

'Love I was thinking of buying out the two shops next to the restaurant and open my bakery I really wanted.'

'You want to add to your workload love?'

'You think it will be?'

'Yes, love I do. But if it is something you want to do then do it.'

'You sure about it love.'

'Yes, angel. Do what will make you happy.'

'Thank you.' I said and place my half-eaten dinner on the coffee table.

'You not eating love?'

'I am full, thank you, love.' I smiled and go find him a beer and myself a glass of milk. I hand him his beer and we sat comfortably after eating in each other's arms. Later Akin lay down on my lap and fell asleep. My special man he really is something super special. I should do something special for him on Valentine's day. Yes but what? Think Hope. Think. Think.

I rake my fingers over and over through his thick short hair. 'I love you so much Akin Akinözü that it sometimes frightens me some times. I am really sorry for all the drama I've dragged you into this past couple of months. It never was my intention.'

'I know that love. I never blamed you for any of this.' He started speaking and startled me a little.

'You don't?' I asked looking down at him on my lap. He reached up and touched my cheek.

'No, not even one bit. I do blame the gun-slinging asshole that shot up your house, and got you hurt and almost dead.'

'I think his original aim was to kill me.'

'Well without him knowing it you got your revenge on him by shooting him back.' I just smiled and nod my head. Eleven PM, we went to bed after a nice shower.

**~~~oOo~~~**

We have been married for six months already and we are two days away from Valentine's Day. Akin will be finished filming his current project tomorrow. My leg finally healed like it was supposed to and I am back in the work seat in my restaurant. I got in touch with the owner of the two really large empty shops next to my restaurant. We are having a meeting around a lunch table today.

Two PM, he walked in when our lunch crowd is at its peak. I shook Mr. Aslan's hand and we took in the reserved table I asked Gül to set aside for my meeting. He gave his coffee order to one of my waiters and started to discuss the purpose of this meeting.

'Mr. Aslan, I asked for this meeting to find out if you would like to sell your two shops to me.'

'You want to expand the restaurant?' He asked me.

'Yes, sir.' I answered because he doesn't need to know what I plan to do with the two shops.

'Well, it had been a real burden to me for the past eighteen months.' He spoke and drink his coffee our waiter laid on the table. 'Okay, ma'am I'll sell them both to you for five hundred thousand lira.' He said and I have recorded the whole conversation on my phone. Just in case he changes his story later.

'Done. I have purchased a binding legal contract from the stationery store. I have already filled in all my details and now you can just fill in all your details, please.' I hand him the six-page contract and he read it four times and finally started to fill in all his details with the price he just said to me and we got Gül to sign as witness and we shook hands. We ordered lunch and sat talking about how I got in the restaurant industry. I gave him a brief overview of my chef's career. 

'I can see why all the magazine's praise this place's food as top quality and extremely tasty.'

'Thank you, sir. I am aiming to get my first Michelin star rating and be the first Turkish Michelin rated restaurant.'

'Well, you have my vote for it.'

'Thank you, sir.' We talked about the history of the two shops and it was really interesting. After our lunch, he left with a copy of the contract and I called my lawyer that handled the transaction of my home. He told me to email him the contract and got the process going for us. I got back in the kitchen. I am making romantic treats for tomorrow night. White chocolate with a creamy brown chocolate mousse filling. I also made heart-shaped cupcakes with pink chocolate gnash filling and covered with a vanilla buttercream frosting swirl in the shape of a rose. Then for the main meal, I made Akin's favorite meal. My creamy beef lasagna with a side salad.

We are fully booked for tomorrow night and as a treat, we will remove all the tables and chairs. Throw out lots of carpets, and set out picnic baskets with everything romantic possible and we are showing an indoor movie on two large white clothes. Was hired a bunch of chases for everyone to lay on while watching the movies. We are all preparing for tomorrow night between our regular day customers. Six-twenty PM, Tarik my personal bodyguard Akin hired for me drove me home with all the treats I made today.

We got home and as I walked into the house Akin called, they are going to work through the night and I will only see him tomorrow night. I got the treats I made in the fridge for tomorrow. I jumped in a shower. With our dinner I made for tonight I packed in a basket and Tarik drove me to set and I surprised Akin with dinner offset. He smiled from ear to eat when he saw me surprise him at work.   
'It is so wonderful to see you Mrs. Akinözü and I love that you surprise me with dinner.' We walked to his trailer and ate dinner while the others enjoy their dinners elsewhere.

'You're welcome handsome. So how late will you be done tomorrow?'

'The plan is to wrap the filming around four PM tomorrow afternoon.'

'Oh.' Was all I said.

'I was thinking maybe we can go catch a movie then have something exotic to eat somewhere other than the norm, or have you planned something Mrs. Akinözü?'

'I actually have planned out a whole evening for us.'

'Oh, then we'll go with what you have on the agenda angel.'

'You sure? We can still do what you wanted, nothing is set in stone yet.'

'I didn't really have anything planned since we were scheduled to finish up on Friday next week but with everything wrapping sooner than expected I didn't plan anything special but you clearly did.'

'Great. I think you will love what I have planned for us.' We finish eating our dinner and Akin got called back to set as we finished our dinner. He gave me a really nice kiss then jogged off to set and Tarik drove me home. I went straight to bed. Then the morning of the 14th of February, when I woke up I woke with a startle as Akin lay sleeping next to me. I didn't really expect him here and it gave me a fright. According to Tarik Akin and Jihan only got home two hours ago coming from the film set. I got up for the day. I got ready and dressed in my baby blue chef's uniform and kissed Akin on his forehead then left the room. I did, however, wrote him a one full page love letter telling him how special he is to me. I got in the kitchen and made breakfast for me and him and stuck his in the microwave with a note on the microwave door and on his toothbrush.

Tarik and I left for work and drove to the mass market and bought tons of white and red roses and woven baskets for all the bookings we got for tonight. We head to the restaurant and the people we hired the carpets and chases from were busy delivering all the stuff at the back of the restaurant. We are only transforming the restaurant from four PM this afternoon so for now until then it is business as usual. I got in the kitchen and we got plate after plate out and I oversee the food that goes out.

I got a call in the early afternoon from Akin that woke up from his slumber. I wished him a happy Valentine's day and him, me. We hung up after our short call and I got back to work. Four PM, we started to store away the tables and chairs and started setting up all the carpets where all the tables were we got the chases on the carpets and finally, after a whole week's preparations we can finally start getting the baskets packed. Two roses per chase, and a fake flickering candle. Gül and two of our seven waiters got the two projectors set up and the sound connected to the restaurant's sound system. Six PM, everything was all set up. We took a few hundred photos of how nice everything looks. Six-thirty PM, our first few couples started to arrive and we showed them to their chase.

Seven-twenty-five PM, I welcomed everyone and it was great to see that there wasn't one open space everything was booked and with everyone I talked to loved our idea of the carpet chases and indoor movie night. In each basket, we packed heart-shaped chocolates, and strawberry's covered in white and brown chocolate making then look like their wearing tuxedo's. Then there are heart-shaped white and pink cupcakes with a chocolate ganache filling and got a buttercream frosting in the shape of a rose on the top. Then to top things off a small bottle of champagne with two glasses. Eight PM, as the first course was being carried out and the first movie started to play, Gül took over and will handle the rest of the evening. Tarik and I head home. And I got all the things I have made earlier together for Akin and myself and Some of our other security helped me to set up a cozy spot outside with a couple of blankets and fluffy pillows and a large white bedsheet for a screen.

Akin was busy in his home office when I got home and was in there busy typing away and talking on the phone while I got everything ready. I quickly ran through the shower and got dressed in a sexy yet warm outfit and walked to go get Akin from his home office. I pulled him away and we head outside and got settled on the picnic blankets.

'Baby girl, you planned all this?' He asked me.

'Yes. Is it okay?'

'It is perfect and I have you all to myself.' He smiled and hugged me to him. We ate and drank champagne while we watch movies under the stars. After the second movie, we pack everything up and head inside. We got all our dirty dishes in the dishwasher and all the rubbish in the bin then raced to get upstairs to our room. We got naked and engaged in a heartbeat. We were busy working between the sheets for a good amount of time. It was wonderful, no more earth moving fantastic. After our last climax Akin fell asleep in my arms and five minutes later so did I. Instantly I was back in the shooting and a few bullets hit me in my chest, arm and side. It hurt like a mother. I couldn't breathe. I was shaken awake by Akin and he looked desperate when I finally opened my eyes.

'You were having a bad nightmare baby girl. You're okay now. You're okay.' He said and hugged me to him.

'Thank you for waking me. I was... back in that shooting and I got shot all over and you got hurt because of me... It was really horrible.' I explained.

'Hey, everything is okay now. It's okay...' He kept saying just holding me to him. I buried my head in his neck crying, holding on to him. Later I got up and go take a shower and Akin joined me. We got back out and my eye caught the alarm clock on my nightstand and it said three AM. We climb back in our bed and fell back asleep.


	4. 4

**4**

It's the following day from Valentine's day and I am at the restaurant with four of our security that came to help me put the restaurant back the way it should be. I open the back door and we step in. The kitchen is spotlessly clean. We walked out into the front of the restaurant at six AM and everything is as I set it up yesterday afternoon. We got all the rubbish in bin bags, the fifty-eight empty woven baskets in the storage room. We packed up all the chases and rolled up all the carpets and the men carried all the tables and chairs where they were before. I quickly went around and wipe down all the tables and chairs and got the standard condiments on the table. Seven-forty-five AM, the restaurant is ready for business. Tarik was the only one that stayed behind as the other guys drove back home.

I got busy in the office doing last night's books quickly and we made a good amount of money last night to cover all the extra expenses we did to make the night special for everyone. After the books were updated I started getting busy turning on all the machines and started prepping for the breakfast crowds. My staff arrived and it is business as usual for everyone. My husband came round for lunch and I spare a few moments and enjoyed a nice meal with him.

'I've contacted the owner of these two empty shops.'

'And?'

'And we had lunch two days ago, discussing the two shops. He said and I quote him here, they have been a burden to him for being empty for the past eighteen months. So we struck a deal and he sold me both shops for a half a million Lira.'

'What? That...that is amazing. Congratulations honey.'

'Thanks, I also voice record the negotiations so he can't back out on his word. So we signed an offer to purchase I bought at the stationery shop and we both signed it and he left looking a little better.'

'Wonderful so now you can live your dream angel.' Akin smiled and took my hands in both of his. 

'Yes, but before I can start building next door I first want this transaction to go through. Once we have the title deed in our hands only then can we start building.'

'Good. My clever girl.' He leaned over the table and kissed me. 'Hope love I want to thank you for a lovely unique evening last night. It was so special and romantic and absolutely perfect.'

'You're welcome. I wanted to spoil you a little since you took such great care of me last year. It really is just something small compared to everything you did for me.'

'Hey through sickness and health love, and it isn't a competition. You would have done it for me if the roles were reversed.' I nod my head as I just stare into those amazing eyes of his.

'Yes love without blinking an eye, I would have.'

'Then you know why I did everything I did for you love.' He smiled.

'Yes, I do.' I shyly smiled at him.

'Okay now that you surprised me last night, my I now give you my gift to you?' He asked and Jihan walked over and hand him an envelope.

'Of course, you may handsome.' Jihan smiled nod his head at Akin and turned around and left.

'Good because this is for you love.' He hands me the white envelope Jihan just gave him. I frown wondering what on earth it could be. I open it and it is plane tickets to Bora Bora for two weeks. Just the two of us. I looked up from the tickets to Akin where he sat smiling at me.

'Are you serious?' I asked after I found my voice again.

'Yes.' He said firmly. 'We fly out tonight. You said something when you were in the hospital with your leg about white sandy beaches and the glass-like ocean so I made it happen.'

'Thank you, baby, but I can't leave the restaurant alone.'

'You will go with your husband on your well-deserved honeymoon. I have everything covered here.' Gül spoke and I looked between Akin and her.

'You guys are forming a coup here that is not fair.'

'Yes life is not fair, so suck it buttercup and go enjoy your honeymoon you two really deserve after a year you two had last year.' Gül spoke and gave me a half a hug then walked off.

'Fine then if everything is taken care of then fine, let's go.'

'Good, now go pack up your things. We need to go get a few things before we leave for Bora Bora this afternoon.'

'Okay. I gave a few orders. And the guys we rented the things from came to collect their property, while I packed up all my things in the office. Akin and I left the restaurant and head to the mall. We got a couple of swimsuits and other types of beachwear.

After our shopping trip, we head straight home and started to pack our suitcases. Five o'clock we head to the airport and go through all the security checks and border pass stamps. We sat waiting in the lounge for our flight to be called. Akin sat reading a magazine he brought along. I just love watching the people walk by. Then forty minutes before I flight leaves we all board our plane for Bora Bora. We change planes in New Zealand and flew the rest of the way to the small Vaitape Island in the middle of the South Pacific Ocean. We finally land after a twenty-two hour flight time. It really is killer on one's rear end.

We step off the plane and were in the most stunning location. We board a ferry to the mainland. The hotel shuttle picked a bunch of us up from the Bora Bora port. At the hotel, we booked in and we just dumped our suitcases and go off to get a nice dinner then we walked to the beach to say hello to the ocean, as we wet our toes in the warm water of the ocean.

'I can't remember the last time I've been walking in the warm ocean waters like this.'

'When was the last time that comes to mind?' Akin asked me.

'It was on my twenty-ninth birthday weekend, Jeffrey and I just broke off our engagement and mom and dad with Tracy and Helen took me away to Durban and we walked in the warm surf like this.'

'Was a nice weekend?'

'Yes, it was.' I smiled as Akin took my hand and held our intertwined hands to his heart, as we walk in the surf.

'I am glad we are doing this.'

'Me too. You need a holiday more than me from all the hell I've put you through this past year.'

'Me? You're the one that needs it more than me love.' He countered and it kind of made me laugh that we argue like we've been married for years already.

'What so funny angel?'

'We're arguing like we've been married for years already.' He started laughing when he realized it was true.

'Yeah, you're right, we are. Just shows that we were woven to be together from the start.'

'Yes, love your right.' I smiled up at him and he pulled me closer to him. I wrap my one arm around his back. We sat on the beach just looking at the ocean waves. I sat in front of Akin as he held my back to his chest and he drapes my long hair of my left shoulder as his kisses rain up and down my neck. Once the moon raised over the horizon when we went back to our honeymoon suite. We place the do not disturb sign on the door and lock ourselves in our room. We made love most of the night then fell asleep and wake up talking about things we haven't talked about yet. Like kids and joined finances. I finally got the opportunity to tell Akin about the two shops I bought for the bakery. He even thought I got both of the premises for a steal.

Then we would order room service, we would eat, then sleep and make love when we wake up or go for a nice long walk with my husband. We also worked on our tan. By the end of our fifteen days in Bora Bora, we flew back the long twenty-three hours home. Jihan and his team came to fetch us at the airport.

'Sir, ma'am I didn't want to spoil your happy bubble you're both clearly in but things got out of hand while you were on your honeymoon.' Jihan spoke and looks like he needs a long holiday.

'What is going on?' Akin asked and I feel our bubble has just burst open. As I could hear Akin charging himself to get angry if he needs to be.

Charles's cellmate staged a jailbreak and Charles and his cellmate, plus a few others have escaped and the whole city is on a manhunt for them.'

'How do you know this?' I asked Jihan.

'Charles's prison guard called me when he couldn't reach you on your cell phone, ma'am. He also said I must give him a call once your back so he can arrange that he station two cops outside the house.'

'Make the call Jihan the more protection we have the better.' The moment it all sunk in for me I instantly felt like I'm a million years old. I sat forward racking my hands through my long hair. I was also in tears. Akin pulled me onto his lap and held me to him.

'Yes, sir.' We were driven through the busy streets of Istanbul heading to the restaurant first. I wanted to go look in on everything. My lawyer called that is handling the purchasing process of the two shops and he is in need of more documents and the first half of the payment. So I got on my computer here at the restaurant and scan in my documents he wanted and emailed it all to him. I paid over the money and email him the receipt. The next phase of the process is being handled now. After we were done at the restaurant our driver with Jihan drove us all the way home. I just sat quietly in the car crying, while Akin's Turkish anger flairs up and he was all kinds of angry with his hands in the air. I just try and make myself as small as possible.

'Stop the car!' I yell and as Tarik pullovers from the road, I leap out of the car and was sick on the curb. Akin was at my side pacing and rubbing my back in being concerned. He helped me back in the car when I was done. I lay down on his lap. At home, Akin's parents are here to welcome us back when they saw this whole scene as Akin carries me into our home. Mama and papa Akinözü chased after us to our room asking a million questions before we could even answer the first one.

He lay me down in bed when I had to jump to get to the bathroom again to be sick again. Akin chase he overbearing parents out of our room so he can tend to me. I flushed the toilet and climb back in bed. He closed our bedroom curtains and let me rest after a really draining flight and now with this new news, it will only stir more anger. I am getting a building headache and got up drank something for it and climb back into bed. I finally fell asleep.

**~~~~OoO~~~~**

Seventeen days have passed since we gotten back from our honeymoon and I am still sick as a dog. I decided to make an appointment with my doctor and Tarik drove me to my appointment while Akin is busy with new auditions and filming a few commercials for a fashion house and a perfume company. I went to see my doctor that send me to see another doctor and that doctor sends me to a gynecologist that finally found the source of me being sick.

We are expecting twins and I am almost five months along already. So as new expecting parents we're getting a discount. I am so excited to go and tell Akin in person, but it has to be tonight because he is working. On our way back to the restaurant my lawyer called to let me know that the two shops are now finally on my name and he will come hand over the title deed to me in person tomorrow. We step back into the restaurant and we're so busy. People stood waiting in a line. I jogged back into the kitchen and got busy. Gül assured me everyone is being accommodated. Soon we worked through the line of people and we have a bit of a breather before the evening crowds start arriving.

Akin arrived and fans want selfies with him. So he smiled and stood for a few selfies. He gave Jihan the signal and he escaped to the kitchen.   
'Mrs. Akinözü?' Akin called for me over the orders I yelled in my kitchen so the food can get out on time.

'Yes, sir. How was work?'

'Boring. I've missed you.' He said and hugged me to him.

'I have missed you too love. Come I have big news to tell you.' I took his hand and pulled him behind me to my office.

'What is it Mrs. Akinözü?' He smiled.

'I've seen my doctor today.'

'And?'

'He found that we are going to have twins in four months.'

'What, I am going to be a father?' He asked and his whole face lights up like a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

'Yes, you are a father of twins.' He had tears of joy. He grabbed me and lifted me up in the air.

'You Hope Akinözü just make my whole life perfect. Thank you for that.'

'Stop stealing my lines Mr. Akin Akinözü. You make my life complete.' I smiled at him and we kissed. Eleven PM, when the cash in transit guys left with our daily takings to go deposit it for us we head home once the kitchen is spotless for tomorrow. Akin is waiting at home for me. Tarik drove us home. Akin greeted me at the door and my feet are killing me tonight. Akin and I took a nice bath together and just crawled into bed. I am so tired tonight.

The following morning Akin left before I did. I finished up in the bathroom when I walked out into our bedroom and Charles stood very real and life-size in my room. He showed that if I scream that he will kill me. He did however stormed me into a corner and slapped me then punched me smack in the face above my left eyes so it cut the skin there and I started to bleed. He grabbed me by my throat and squeezed as he forceful threw me to the carpet. The room door was ajar and I scurry out of it and yell for all I am worth for Tarik and the boys. They came running towards me. Charles stormed out of my room and grabbed me by my hair and dragged me down a flight of stairs. I screamed in pain down the flight of stairs. Tarik and our boys held their weapons on Charles. Once Charles aims to drag me further down another flight of stairs Tarik shot Charles in the heart and between the eyes. He lay slumped against the wall of the staircase bleeding on my new carpets.

How the hell did he pass our security that is patrolling every second around our home? I just held my babies then passed out from the trauma. Akin's voice burst into our room where our doctor came to check me out while I am passed out. He checks the twins as well and gave me something to relax and make me sleep a little. He also treated the cut above my eye and prescribed an ointment for my swollen cheek and eye. Akin is like an angry bulldozer every now and then hitting the wall with his bare fists out of anger.

The police came and took Tarik and our other security's statements and finally removed Charles's dead body from our house. Akin stopped the police from getting my statement. But even if he doesn't like to put me through more stress I will have to face the detective when I wake up later. Ahg! Not looking forward to it.

I woke up two days later with a tired-looking Akin sitting beside me in bed.   
'Hello, Mr. Akinözü.' I spoke through a dry throat.

'Hey, there is my princess.' He said handing me a bottle of water to drink. 'How are you feeling angel?' He added.

'Stiff and sore. Are... Are the twins okay?'

'The twins are fine. The doctor came and looked at you and the twins and he checked five times to make absolutely sure they are both one hundred percent okay. He did however injected you so you would calm down and rest for a few days.'

'I see.'

'Then your doctor gave you a few stitches above your eye.' I nod my head and tried to sit up in bed. His phone rang and he sighs heavily when he saw the caller ID. 'The detective on this case pestering me twice a day to get your statement for the court case.'

'Let's just get it done and over with. No need to drag it out.'

'Fine.' He answered and let the detective know he needs to be here in two hours. In the meantime, I got in a shower and wash my hair. I got out of the shower and Akin is sitting on the closed toilet keeping an eye on me. When he looked up and saw all my blue-black bruises. The black bruises around my neck, my sides from being dragged down the stairs. I started to dry off and he took the towel from me and dried me himself. Even my backside was bruised. He walked around me observing every inch of me. My legs have bruises from the shape edges of the stairs.

We locked eyes again and I have tears stinging the back of my throat. He wrapped the towel around me then just held me in his arms.   
'Hey you and the twins are fine now he will never ever come back to hurt you again love.' He said and just let me cry. We later walked to the basin and I washed my face and started to get dressed.

Two hours on the dot, the detective were shown to the lounge where Akin and I joined the policeman.   
'Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Akinözü. So sorry to put you through all this I know it is traumatizing but I need your statement of what happened Mrs. Akinözü.'

'Very well, you are just doing your job, sir. What do you need?' I asked him.

'Your statement of what happened that morning Mr. Davis attacked you.' The tired-looking detective asked me.

'I was getting ready for work when I stepped out of the bathroom Charles was waiting for me in our room. I wanted to yell but he showed me if I yell he would kill me with his flick knife. The next second he stormed me and slapped me then as I'm blocking his blows he moved in and punched me here.' I pointed to the stitches. 'As I slouched over he grabbed my throat and chocked me so I couldn't breathe then threw me on the carpet with such force, clocked my fall on my hands and knees as not to hurt our expecting twins. I crawled for the ajar bedroom door and yelled for help. By the time I turned around Charles was on me again and like he usually did back when we were dating grabbed me by my hair and dragged me behind him down a flight of stairs. He about to drag me down another flight of stairs when our security moved in to protect me and finally saw their gap.' I looked at Akin as I told my story and he is doing his angry pacing again.

'I've got every word written and voice recorded for the court case. Thank you for your statement Mrs. Akinözü.'

'Your welcome detective. Whenever you're near the restaurant come by and I'll feed you a nice breakfast.'

'Thanks, ma'am, I just might take you up on your offer.' The detective smiled tiredly.

'Thanks for taking the time detective. My pregnant wife needs to rest from her injuries.'

'Yes, of course, Mr. Akinözü. Good day, ma'am thank you for your time.'

'You're welcome, sir. Have a nice day.' Akin and I showed the detective out to his car. He drove off and we walked back in the house as I saw the bundled up carpet they removed and it has Charles's blood on it. I stared at the dry blood, then this whole nightmare replayed for me.

'Love? Love, look at me.' Akin forced me to look at him. My first tears ran down my face as I look at my husband's amazing eyes. 'He will never ever hurt you again. He is gone.' He spoke holding my face in his hands like I could break at any moment. I looked at him and nod my head.   
'Come, love, you need to rest.' He took my one hand and wrapped his one arm around my shoulders as we walked back up to our room. He lay me down and gave me a glass of water with some of the vitamins I need to take for the twins.

Afterward Akin held me as I fell asleep. He later held the twins and talked and sang to them of how much he already loves them. It was the most adorable thing to listen to. I fell into such a deep sleep listening to my husband sing. The moment I started dreaming I was back in the nightmare. Charles threw me around and against all the sharp edge furniture in my room then he grabbed me by my hair again and dragged me to the middle of the room. I screamed for help as Charles pull out his flick knife and started to stab me in my thigh and upper arm and he just stabbed me in my shoulder close to my heart when Akin stormed in with our security and they swamped Charles and knocked him out.   
'Hope! Hope love!?' Akin yelled to get me to respond.

'A...Akin...' I whispered in a bit of a response and the energy I have left in me. 'I lov...love you, Akin.'

'Hope angel stay with me. I can't lose all three of you. Hope!' He cried holding my torso on his lap, as I slip in and out of life. 'Hope! Hope!!' Then with that yelling, Akin shook me awake from my nightmare.

'Love?' I spoke sleepily.

'Oh, thank the heavens. You were having such a bad nightmare.'

'I'm sorry...' I said sitting up and held him to me. 'I am sorry love...' I spoke and had to screw my eyes shut as everything goes upside down and around in a fast spin.

'Angel?' He spoke sitting up from laying down on my lap.

'Just give me a moment the whole room is spinning.' He placed his hand on my heart.

'Your heart is beating way to fast.' He said and lay me back down. He walked to the bathroom and got a wet cloth and lay it over my forehead and eyes. It did help. When I sat up again later I had to run and was sick in the toilet. After I was sick I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth to get the horrible taste out of my mouth. Akin helped me back into bed. He gave me medicine to help me sleep.

'Dad, can I please speak to mom.' Akin called my parents.

'Of course. Is everything okay, son?'

'No, papa. It is not. Please get mom so I can tell you both.'

'Okay. Love Akin wants to talk to us.'

'Is Hope okay?' Mom asked.

'No, she is not.'

'What happened?' My father asked.

'Charles and a few of his cellmates escape and he came after my pregnant wife.'

'What?!' Dad yelled over the phone.

'I was out filming a commercial. She just came from the doctor when he came dressed as some of our security details and slipt passed all of them. He beat my wife so bad. She is having a really bad time.'

'Oh, ghod...' He sends them photos of how I looked.

'I have just sent you photos of how he has beaten her. Then he grabbed her hair and dragged my five months pregnant wife down a flight of stairs. She is black and blue all over. She could really use you here right now.'

'We can see what flights are available.'

'She's been trying to rest for the past few hours but she kept having nightmares. I gave her something to help her sleep now but I don't know how long that will last.'

'Mom is having a look to see if there are any flights out that way. You said something earlier that she's pregnant.' Dad asked.

'Yes, she hasn't been well for a few days and went to see the doctor and we found out that Hope is five months pregnant with twins.'

'This great news. Try to focus on that until we can get to Istanbul.'

'Okay, I can try that. But I have a few photoshoots and another commercial to film the end of the week, beginning next week.'

'I got us two flights we fly out tonight at ten PM.' Mom spoke to let Akin know.

'Okay. Let me know when you land so we can come and pick you up from the airport.'

'We will. See you two soon.'

'Thank you for coming all this way.'

'Of course, you are both our dear children. We love you very much.'

'We love you too. Please fly safely.' They hung up and Akin left our room to let me sleep. Hours later I woke from my slumber. I got up and walked into the bathroom and climb into a shower. I took a nice shower and got out and dried off. I saw myself in the large mirror and I don't even recognize the woman in this mirror anymore. I look like I've been in a war zone. No wonder Akin looked beyond mad when he saw me. I look awful. My first tears ran down my face.

'Hope!?' Akin yelled running frantically through the house.

'Akin!' He burst into the bathroom and when he saw me he grabbed me and didn't let go. 'Akin? What is wrong love?'

'I thought you were gone.' He said just holding me tightly to him as his breathe raced.

'Why would I leave the love of my life after you fought like a lion for me. I don't know about you Mr. Akinözü but you are stuck with me for the next millennia if you'll have me.' He stepped back a little and cupped my face.

'Of course, I'll have you always love. You are the air in these veins of mine. And soon these two will consume both of our hearts if they haven't already.' He lay his hand on our twins I am carrying. I just nod my head as I looked at him through my one and my other swollen eye.

'I think you might be right. And... And we could have lost than before we even had them.' I cried and he held me to him. I rest my head on his chest.

'Look love while you were resting I called your mom and dad and told them what happened. They are on a plane right now fly out this way.'

'You have?'

'Yes, I can see you are struggling angel so I called them to help you and us through this tough time.'

'Thank you I have been missing them very much.'

'Your welcome also to be with you while I have my photoshoots on Thursday and Friday and from Monday onward...'

'You have your Lipton commercial to film. I remember, angel.' I looked up at him. He smiled then kissed my forehead. 'Come get dressed sweetheart. So I can feed you.'

'I am not really hungry love.'

'Hope Akinözü you will eat something for the twins.' He kinda if demanded it. I just looked wide-eyed at him as I got dressed in one of Akin's soccer shirts. When I was dressed Akin took my hand and made me a toasted sandwich with cheese and beef bacon on it. It was really yummy. I ate two in the end. I sat watching some TV while Akin is in the shower and came back down joining me. He let me lay on his lap as we watch the three stooges in black and white. I have to admit it is really funny hearing them talk in Turkish. It did make me laugh though.

'That's it. But for interest sack why are you laughing?'

'I have seen most of these episodes in English but listening to them in Turkish just sounds funny.'

'Well, whatever it is. It is great to hear you laughing angel.' I turn so I look up at Akin where I lay on his lap.

'I love you handsome so much, never forget that.'

'I love you so much more, Hope Akinözü.' He bends down and kissed me. We have the premiere for my new show on the fifteenth of March.'

'Is this for "Hercai"?' I asked and sat up a little.

'Yes, it is. It is a romantic drama. It strangely has a Romeo and Juliet type of story with two rival families at each other's throats when Romeo fell for the rival families one daughter.' He explains.

'I see. Well, I am a Shakespeare fan and can't wait to see you in it.' I smiled and held his arm as I curl up next to him with my head on his shoulder. We still watched the Stootches when I fell asleep. Akin asked Tarik to bring him three blankets and he slowly lay me down in the daybed and cover me with two blankets. He also lay down on the opposite couch keeping an eye on me as we both fall asleep.

By morning we got up got ready and head out to the restaurant. My staff was shocked to see the state that I am in. We gave them just a brief overview of what happened then moved on to get to the restaurant running. I called Akin's parents and invited them over for breakfast. Jihan and Ferit our security went over to the airport to go pick up my folks. When they arrived at the restaurant we all enjoyed a nice meal together. Akin and I finally broke the news that they will all be grandparents soon.

Mama Akinözü was over the moon along with my parents. Papa Akinözü were just silent for a while longer and finally warmed up to the idea of becoming a grandpa. Then all the questions start of how come I look like I've been in a battle with a Wolverine. Akin pushed me into the kitchen while he talk to them. I got busy with orders. After the morning rush was over. I got the morning paper and called a few contractors to come around and give me quotes for the bakery next door. All five contractors will come round at different times to give us quotes for the renovations that need to happen before the shop can open.

I walked back to the table and I took our little group next door. I unlock the shops with the keys my lawyer dropped off last week at the restaurant.   
'What is this place?' Papa Akinözü asked as everyone looked around.

'This papa is going to be my new bakery.' I let them know. They all turned in their tracks to look at Akin and me.

'You going to open another business?'

'Yes, mama. This is where my heart truly lies. I love the restaurant believe me but this is what I really want to do.' They all look around some more. 'I have called a few contractors to come give us quotes to renovate this place for us.'

'Good the sooner this place is up and running the better.' Akin smiled and pulled me closer to him.

'So it is okay with you then?' I asked looking up at him.

'I know how badly you want this bakery to open so, yeah I am one hundred percent behind you, love.'

'Thank you Mr. Akinözü. And I know you have a really big fan base out there handsome. I can't blame them you really are fucking hot. But I want you to know that I am your biggest number one fan.' I spoke smiling then I stood on my toes and gave him a kiss.

'Of course, no one can take my biggest fan's place in my life and heart well that and maybe these two.' I just nod my head and smiled as he rubs his hand over our twins. My dad walked up to us and was joined by the others soon after.

'This is a massive shop with lots of potential.' My dad spoke up.

'Well, daddy this is just one half of the shop. You see I contacted the previous owner a couple of weeks ago and asked him if he would like to sell this shop and the one next door. He thought it over while I fed him lunch and he sold both shops to me this one and the one next door. So now we can expand the restaurant a little and connect it with the bakery.' I explained what I want to do.

'It will be great.' Daddy Akinözü smiled and gave me a hug.

'Thanks, but with me busy at the restaurant I will need two experts that know a few things about building and breaking and I want to ask my two wonderful fathers if they be willing to help me oversee this massive project. You may feel free to say no.'

'Of course...Absolutely...' They both spoke smiling together.

'Thank you so much, you two are the best two dad's in the whole wide world.' I kissed their cheeks. I looked over to Akin and he is smiling at me. I blew him a kiss as I step away and start explaining what I want to do and change. My dad ran back to the restaurant quickly and asked Gül for four pieces of paper and stick them all together and came walked back with the paper and a pencil. I start to draw what I want where and within half an hour both my dad's got the idea what I am looking for and quickly measured up the two spaces so we have a rough idea of the floor size. My mom and Akin's mother with my husband just stood talking and lightly laughing at something someone just said. We were still busy talking when the first contractor showed up and we shook hands and started to show him what we want to do.

He took his own measurements and took a photo of our rough plan and said he will email me the quote by tonight. We locked up the two shops and walked back to the restaurant. Tarik drove my mother and Akin's mother to our home so my mother can settle in while I keep the three men in my life busy with the other contractors that showed up throughout the day. By two-forty PM, all five contractors where here and the four of us head home. Gül and my second in command in my kitchen saw my swollen feet and how tired I look and basically chased me out of my own kitchen.

My dad drove with Akin and me all the way home. Daddy Akinözü drove behind us. We joined our two mothers that were drinking tea on the covered veranda. My feet are really sore tonight. I wanted to get dinner on the stive when Akin stopped me and sat me down on the day bed and I fell asleep. Akin covered me with my blankets. Two hours into my nap and my nightmares started. Akin was waking me over and over. The last time I was woken I started to cry, knowing I will probably never sleep perfectly ever again and it isn't fair towards Akin and how deep my scares really run.


	5. 5

**5**

It is week seven and construction is just over eighty percent done. My two dads are here constantly every day overseeing this project for me while I am busy running the restaurant. Akin is filming a new commercial for "H&M". We have his new TV show premiere tonight and to thank my parents we got them tickets to the premiere. Four PM, Tarik and I left the restaurant and head home. Back at home, I got in a nice bath. After my bath, I started to curl my hair. Akin walked into our room with a large box in his hands. He closed our room door and walked over to me where I pinned up the last of my curls. He took my hand and we walked to where he sat the box on our bed. He let me open the lid and it is the most exquisite dress. I pulled it out and it looks like liquid flames. The top of the dress is a lovely light yellow flowing all the way to the top of my feet range the colors from light yellow down to a red color around my feet. With silver and gold beads making it really look like I am on fire.

'I saw this dress angel and thought of you and how amazing you will look in it.'

'I love it.' I quickly got in the proper underwear for this type of dress and stepped into this dress. Akin zipped up the back for me and it fits like a glove even with my big six-month pregnant belly. I look at the back of my dress and it even has a bit of a train.

'You like it?' Akin asked me as he stepped over to me as we stood in front of the mirror.

'Yes, I love it very much. Do I look okay in it? I don't look like one of Cappadocia' s hot air balloons don't I?' I asked and turned around for him.

'No baby girl, you don't look like a hot air balloon. You look stunning and like you could fire up any kind of crowd.'

'Thank you and thank you for the dress.'

'You're welcome angel girl.' He gave me a kiss and walked off to take a shower and get ready in his tuxedo. I stepped into my gold flat shoes. My back can't handle any form of a heel these past few weeks so I am going in ballet flat shoes. Seven PM, the four of us with our security left for the premiere. We arrived at the premiere and Akin helped me out of the car. I held on to Akin's arm and the camera flashes are so bright. There were people yelling for his attention all over. The question came up all over of, _who_ his date is. He just casually answered; 'My beautiful pregnant wife.' Then everything just exploded from there. I just stood patiently waiting for him to finish. The heat of the bright lights is slowly getting to me. Tarik later stepped closer and let me hold on to him. Akin joined me again and we posed for a great number of pictures. I started to feel dizzy and we head inside. I was seated at our table with my parents and some of Akin's co-stars. He introduced me to all of them and the evening got a kick start. I sat next to my parents so I can translate for them into English and Afrikaans, so they can follow along in the speeches and the premiere episode.

Our dinners got carried out. I took the first bite and it was horrible. Mom and dad's faces also spoke volumes of how horrible the food is. I looked at Akin and watched him take his first bite and he spit it out just as fast. We only stayed for the first hour of the show then went home so I can go and cook everyone some good to eat.

'What was with that dinner? The only good this of it was the ice cream with chocolate sauce.'

'I don't know baby girl. I have never tasted something that horrible ever before in my whole life.' He agreed. We got home and I dove into the kitchen and made us a quick oven-roasted chicken with steamed veggies and a side salad. We all sat around the table and could finally enjoy a nice meal. After dinner, we all sat and watched some TV then went to bed.

**~~~oOo~~~**

It is May the eight and it is the grand opening of the new section of the restaurant and the bakery. We got the newspapers and food magazines here to come to do an article on the bakery and the restaurant. With treats out for everyone to taste of the food critics and magazine journalists. They all praise my cooking and baking skills. Then on Friday morning of the tenth of May, the newspapers entertainment section for the weekend to-do list came out and we have the feathered article with a very nice praise of how great our food and baked treats are. Friday afternoon we are booming with business at the bakery and the restaurant. Mom and dad helped me to keep an eye on things while I am busy in the kitchens.

Akin is at home with his father as they finish getting the twin's nursery ready. They pained it last week but Akin saw this picture on the internet of the cute star-like ceiling lights and they are busy with that and a qualified electrician that is helping them. When we all got home at eight PM, my loving husband dragged me to the nursery to show me the cute ceiling star lights. I just sat down in the one rocking chair looking up and smiled at the most adorable thing he has done yet for the twins. They have been kicking me silly today. I could bearly do my work today, so I have rubbed my belly as they kicked my hand.

Akin came and sit next to me. I fell asleep in the rocking chair. He rubbed my hair back then kissed my forehead.

'My princess, you must have run around a lot today to be this tired. Love...love wake up sweet girl.' He woke me and got me in a shower and then tucked in. The whole weekend we ran around and from the money, I have invested in the extension and the bakery we will make it up faster then I thought we would.

Tuesday morning of fourteen of May, just past two AM, I went into labor and was rushed into the OR for a c-section since that is the norm here in Turkey and also because my body just didn't want to cooperate in the twins birth. They were delivered just past five -fifteen and five-seventeen AM. Akin stood holding our twin boys in his arms, as I still lay on the table being tended to.

'They are both perfect like their father.' I smiled up at Akin.

'Yes, they sure are perfect like their mother.' Akin smiled at me then bend down and gave me a kiss. They finally pushed me back to my room and I could finally feed the twins their first feed if breast milk. Akin's and my parents came walking in as I feed the boys. As they were done drinking I held them skin on skin to me. It finally hit me and it got me in tears.

'Angel why are crying?' Akin came and sit next to me on the couch holding me while I hold the boys in my arms.

'To tell you all the truth I never thought that anyone will want me as their wife let alone be a mother. I have always wanted to be a mother but I gave up on that dream so long ago and now...' I spoke and was in tears. Akin dried my tears with a tissue his mother gave him from her handbag.

'Hey, you are so super special to all of us here in this room never forget that angel girl.' Akin spoke and gave me a kiss.

'Thanks to you are my super special superman. I love you so much.'

'I love you more angel.' Akin and my mother took my babies from me and lay them in the incubator together. They actually held hands as they lay side by side. Akin took a zillion photos of them holding hands lime this and also our parents took the same pictures. I walked off and go take a shower then climb back in bed. We finally named our boys. Our firstborn we called Sky Akinözü and our second-born son we called Cloud Akinözü. The grandparents think that we picked the most lovely names for them.

Five days we three were in hospital then we could finally go home. Then the whole house were all full of life with the two Akinözü babies that took over everything. When the boys were a full eight days old we went into the bakery and restaurant. Everyone fond over the boys. We only stayed for a few hours then Tarik drives us back home. My parents finally flew back to South Africa.

Akin is busy filming the second season of Hercai so he is constantly working and we rarely see him while he is filming the TV show. I really do miss my partner helping me with the twins. I did ask Tarik to find us a nanny slash housekeeper that can help me around the house. That is when he found Güzel Divit to help me. I told her what and how I want to run my house and she just fall in and follow what I instructed. She also helps out with the twins a lot. I could start concentrating on getting my baking speed up.

Early one morning on the twentieth of May I got a call from the TV show I was on they want to come a film me in my bakery. I was honored and accepted the opportunity. They will be here next week Tuesday and will be here for three days filming. I prepared the staff for the coming cameras. We planned out the food we want to make in the restaurant and what we are going to bake and decorate it while their here. Once all the planning was done and the necessary stuff ordered we had business as usual. Friday afternoon there was a huge commotion in front of the bakery and when I go out to investigate I found that it is Akin who wanted to surprise me to be home early from the set. He was being swamped by fangirls who wanted autographs and selfies with him since the first season is such a huge success. I raced back into the bakery and back into the kitchen and continue working on the wedding cake that needs to go out this evening for the wedding tomorrow. The twins wike up from their afternoon nap and I quickly finished this tier and walked off tending to them.

I gave them their milk bottles. Since I pumped some milk this morning for them. I was still busy feeding them when their cute faces light's up from the person standing behind me.  
'So how was the fan crowd, love?'

'It was crazy.' I looked over my shoulder over at him. He smiled when we locked eyes. He gave me a hello kiss.

'These boys missed your bedtime stories daddy.'

'They have. I have missed you and these two knuckleheads so much it is nice to see you guys on weekends.' He sat next to me as I feed the boys their bottles.

'I have also a bit of news.'

'What news love?' He asked and picked Sky up and fed him and held him in his arms. I picked Cloud up and fed him his bottle.

'I've been picked by the TV show I won on as a feature to show the success of the winner. They'll be here next week for three days.' I let my husband know. It was quite for a few moments before he spoke again.

'Three days? Who are going to look after the boys?' He asked.

'I still have to talk to Mrs. Divit our nanny, I sometimes forget we have.'

'Yes. Yes, Jihan told me about her or we can ask my folks to look after them for us.'

'Of course, that is also an option.' He pulled out his phone and called up his mother. They gladly accepted the chance to babysit for us. They invited us to dinner tonight when they heard Akin is in town for the weekend. I got back to work after the twins were fast asleep again. Akin walked around and mingled with the clients in the bakery they were all having fangasms. I send Akin and the twins ahead to the in-law for dinner as I have to work late in the bakery doing a few extra things for tomorrow's wedding the bride asked me for. Once I've covered the red velvet miniature wedding cakes like the big one I was done and we boxed up the small cakes and the cupcakes and the wedding cake sat at the ready for collection. I called the bride to let her know her order is done and ready for collection early tomorrow morning. She was just happy everything is done and ready, she will send her father and one brother to come and pick it up for her.

After my call to them, I walked next door to the restaurant and the place is busy. I got in the kitchen and cooked for an hour then Tarik and I left going to my parents-in-law's home for dinner. Although they all already ate, I sat outside admiring the lovely night sky as I enjoy my mother-in-law's cooking. It really is nice to have someone else's cooking once in a while. Akin is spending time with his parents and our boys.

'There you are I've been looking all over for you sweetheart.' Akin said walked out of the house towards me where I sat at the outside dining table.

'Sorry love I didn't want to eat in front of you guys. Back at home in South Africa, it is considered rude to eat alone in front of someone. Hence why I am eating outside.'

'That is fine love.' He sat down next to me at the table while I finish my meal.

'You know it is nice to taste someone else's great cook besides your own once in a while.'

'Yes, I guess it is.' He took my hand when I am done eating.

'Where are the boys?' I asked my husband that just sat closer to me.

'Mom and dad are giving them their evening baths.'

'That is nice of them. I am so tired tonight. I've been busy with this weekend's basically all day.'

'Come let me take you and the boys home so we can "go and rest".' He spoke and had my special naughty grin on his face.

'Okay, that will be nice.' I breathed smiling back. He leans in and kissed me. Then we tend to make out for a few moments.

'Come love let's go home.' We stood up and he stepped closer to me and took my face in his hands so gently. I just looked up at him. 'You look so tired right now and you are a hit hotter than usual.'

'Well angel you are pretty hot yourself I am a lucky woman to have you as my own.' He chuckled then kissed me.

'That is nice to hear but what I am trying to say love is that your body temperature is higher than normal.'

'What?' I cupped Akin's face and he was right. 'I don't feel bad at all besides for a headache I am really fine.'

'Come I'm taking you home.' We walked inside and I washed my plate and cup and dry it as I lay it in Akin's hands and he packed it away. We walked off to go see what our parents are doing without baby boys. We walked upstairs and they are busy feeding them and rocking them to sleep.

'Why don't you kids leave these two sweethearts with us tonight so you don't have to take them out in the night air.' Mama Akinözü suggests. I looked at Akin, he has the last say after all.

'Okay. Angel?' Akin spoke up.

'Alright, but let me pump some milk for you for them to see you through the night.' Akin showed me to his old room and I got the pumps on me. Forty minutes later I have two full bottles for the boys. I cleaned up and got properly dressed again. We said goodnight to our baby boys that are spending the night with grandma and grandpa Akinözü. Akin and I left with our security going home.

We got home and head straight for our bedroom. We pin each other on our bed as we got buried in each other. It feels so great. Akin clearly hits the gym because he looks so extra hot naked. We were busy for an hour or two then walked off to take a nice bubble bath together. We climb into bed and just fall asleep cuddling in each other's arms. Around three AM, I got up and went to the bathroom with some toilet business. I finish up and wash my hands and I feel way hotter than earlier. I put my cheeks on the cold tiles of the bathroom wall and it feels so nice. I walked back to the basin and washed my face when I passed out hitting my head on the edge of the basin on my way to the floor. I lay on the floor of the bathroom.

'Honey? Hope?!' Akin called for me as he must have heard the noise from my fall. I heard his footsteps coming towards me. The bathroom light has been switched on.

'Oh, ghod... Hope. Honey wake up!' Akin yelled cupping my face in his hands. 'Help! Help!! Call an ambulance!' Akin yelled as our security rushed into our room.

'Sir what happened?' Jihan asked and lay a towel under my head.

'I was sleeping and then heard a commotion and when I came to investigate I found her passed out like this. She has been having a slight fever since we left my parents home earlier but now her fever feels worse.' They called for an ice pack for my bump on my forehead. They held it to my head. The coolness feels so nice. The ambulance came and strapped me on their gurney and raced to the hospital with me. The doctor at the ER found that I have the new flu that is making the rounds. He gave me four tiny stitches on my forehead. I came to, and with a big bag of medicine was discharged to go home and rest. I was also booked off of work for the next seven days. Jihan drove us back home and I was given a handful of medicine and tucked back into bed.

'I am sorry handsome. I am spoiling our time together.' I cried.

'Hey, it's okay. Relax love, please. You didn't ask to get sick like this.' I just nod my head and we fall back asleep. The following morning Akin called Gül to let her know I am really sick and that my doctor booked me off of work. Akin also called my head baker Miran at the bakery that I won't be in today because I am sick. Miran also assured Akin to let me know that the four different wedding parties we made their wedding cakes for today already came and collected their orders from us early this morning. Good that they came early.

I slept until noon. I got up wrap a robe around myself and walked to go search for my husband. He was in the nursery looking after our babies he went to fetch this morning from his parents. He is feeding them a sugarless formula we got from the pharmacy they highly recommended. I just stood watching him pace the nursey while humming a sweet tune to our boys as he feeds them. I stood against the nursery door when I finally realized just how sore my body feels. It aches like I am an eighty-year-old.   
'Angel? What are you doing out of bed?' Akin asked the moment he saw me.

'I came to see what you are doing. Then I found you caring for the boys when did you go to fetch them?'

'This morning. This is their afternoon feed. I've changed their dirty nappies too.'

'Thank you. Seeing you care for our babies it looks so hot.' I smiled up at him. He gave me my favorite smile. He lay Cloud down in his crib after he fell asleep. Akin lay him in his crib and covered him. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek and forehead.

'So I am hot, huh?' He asked smiling a little brighter.

'Yes, sir you are. I kissed his cheek. No need to infect him. He still has nine weeks of filming left no need to make him sick so he can't work. He took my hand and we head down to the kitchen. Mrs. Divit is busy cooking in the kitchen. It smells like a lasagna she's making. In a weird way, it feels nice to have someone else other than myself in the kitchen busy cooking.

Akin pulled me behind him all the way to the lounge where he sat on the couch and had me lay down on his lap as we watch some old black and white movie. I fell asleep again. Later I woke up and Akin's brothers are here. Having a nice time with their girlfriends that are sitting around. I got up said hello to everyone. Akin walked over to me and held my face in his hands and I am sure he feels how hot I am again. I felt like I could pass out any second.  
'Your fever is spiking again angel.'

'Yes, and it feels like I could pass...pass out again...' I said it and he has me in his arms as the carry me up the stairs to our room. I just lay against his chest.  
'I am sorry that I am not very sociable today.'

'Hey, it is okay. They understand I've told them that you are sick love. Come take your medicine so I can tuck you in.' I drank my medication and lay down. He held me as I fall back asleep. The twins woke up and he walked off to go take care of them. He even gave them their baths. He dressed them so adorably. He had a nice time with his brothers.

**~~~oOo~~~**

By Monday morning I felt a lot better then I have all weekend. Akin is back in location filming. Mrs. Divit's are looking after the twins for me this week. I gave the instructions of what I want my staff needs to do while the film crew is here. Everyone in the restaurant and the bakery know the plan. We got three new brides in with orders for their wedding cakes they want us to bake for them. They flip through our big file with photos of our previous cakes we baked in it and they finally choose the ones they wanted but only in their wedding colors of course. The first cake of the three new orders needs to be out by this Saturday. So it perfect. We can start on it baked good tomorrow afternoon. Monday afternoon our orders we placed last week finally got delivered. Good so now we can entertain the film crew properly.

Tuesday afternoon they confirm that they will be here tomorrow morning at ten AM. I let my staff know and we all went into scrubbing clean mode and we clean and disinfect every single thing you can basically walk on and touch. By closing time of Tuesday night, everything was spotless. You can basically eat off the floors that is how clean the two shops are.

Wednesday morning, we got the bread's in the oven so it can be ready once the doors open at nine AM. Nine-thirty AM, the film crew showed up and started to get their cameras ready and ten AM they started filming us as we got the chilled cakes for this weekend's wedding that I have frosted last night just before we closed up shop. They asked me questions and I've answered them while I work and my staff goes about their own business of getting things mix and baking or piped on. Large trays of baked goods leave the kitchen almost every twenty to thirty minutes as the large empty trays return to the kitchen.

After day one and the film crew have left did I head to the restaurant and got busy with tonight's hungry crowd of people. Eight PM, I head home once it quiets down. I picked up the boys from my in-laws then head home with Tarik that drive us home.

Thursday was another long day and Friday we moved their filming to the restaurant as they film me yelling orders to my kitchen staff. They also asked me a lot of questions and I answered them truthfully. Eleven AM when we were at the start of the lunch crowd Akin showed up. I introduced him to the journalist of the TV show. She asked him how it feels to have such a world-class chef as his wife. He said it is great and because of my great cooking he had to join the local gym to keep the extra kilos I'm feeding him off his midsection. We all laughed at his statement. Four PM, when the film crew all left to catch their flights back to London in a few hours, I felt how the stress finally fall off my shoulders and I instantly got a stress headache. Akin took my hand and we left after we ate something. We got a bit stuck in traffic as we go to pick up our twins and head home.

By the time we got home my headache is in full-blown agony. I held my pose as best I could as we gave the boys their baths and got them back in bed. We rocked them to sleep and Akin and I left for our room.  
'You okay baby girl?' He asked me as we head down the hall to our room.

'I... I have a massive headache since the film crew finally left.' I confessed.

'Love you've been in pain this whole time?' He asked with a big frown on his face.

'Pain is a mild description right now it is more like the aftermath of an atomic bomb.' I described it for him and made him chuckle lightly as he pulled me behind him. Then the needle-like pain stabbed through my brain and I fell with my shoulder against the hallway wall. It caused Akin to stop and look back at me as I grab my head. He bends down and picked me up. He lay me on our bed, then walked off to our bathroom to get me some painkillers. He hands me the pills and a glass of water. I drank it and lay down, he pulled my shoes from my feet.

'Akin?'

'Yes, love.'

'Thank you, and I am sorry...'

'Sorry for what love?'

'Sorry for being a crappy wife.'

'You are not a crappy wife, love. You are not. You take better care of me and our baby boys than anyone I know.'

'It doesn't feel like that to me.' I spoke and finally fell asleep. He just looked at me worried.

'Fuck it! Your fever is spiking again. You are after all still very sick with the flu.' He spoke more to himself than me.

Four hours later I woke with a doctor examining me. Everything is so blurry and sounds so far away. Something painful was being wormed into the fold of my arm. I looked and Akin's face came into view for me.  
'Hey love it is okay. Doctor Aslan is taking great care of you. Just relax love you'll feel better soon. I feel the medicine hit my bloodstream and I fell back asleep. Akin paid the doctor and saw him off. He came back to look after me.

Akin lay a wet cloth on my forehead. I realized now that I am burning up. I fall back asleep.  
'I'm so sorry... So sorry...' I mumbled over and over when I slightly come to.

'Rest love. Everything is okay. The boys are okay to so just rest love.' He reassured me as he gave me meds to drink and I fell back asleep.

When I woke up again it was Tuesday and mama Akinözü is looking after me. Mrs. Divit is looking after the twins.   
'Finally, you are back sweetheart. Come sit up a little so you can eat something.' I sat up and took the chicken soup and bread from her and ate it. It tastes so good.

'When did Akin leave?' I asked through a sore throat.

'He left late Sunday night to be on set on Monday.'

'Monday? What day is it today?' I asked her as I ate my soup.

'It is the early evening on Tuesday. Are the twins okay, mama? I didn't make them sick with what I have?'

'No sweetheart they are very healthy. It is only you, we are all worried about.' She rubbed my hair behind my ear.   
'It feels like someone took a baseball bat to my body.'

'Eat up so you can drink your medicine honey.' She gave me my meds with some more water. She took my tray down to the kitchen and go off to take a nice shower. I got cleanly dressed. I felt so much better after my shower. My headache is starting again and before I took something for it I go off to see my babies before I lay down again. They are in good hands. I miss Akin so much. I called Akin as I walk back to our room.   
'Hello, love. How are you feeling today?'

'Hello handsome, I am missing you so much. As for my health well, I feel like a herd of elephants just walked all over me and came and sat on my head.'

'I am so sorry love. I am also sorry that I am constantly working when you clearly need me.'

'Hey, we are all okay here sexy that I can promise you. I just miss having your arms around me.'

'Only a few more days then I am with you and the boys for the weekend love.' He tried to cheer me up.

'That will be nice. How are things going on the set?'

'Things are coming along nicely and season three is well on the way. It is going to be a very intense season.' He let me know.

'Are you enjoying yourself on set love?'

'Yes very much. How are the boys?'

'They are having a great time with your parents that are here helping to look after them, so I won't infect them with what I have. No need to infect two healthy baby boys.' I said.

'I understand love. Now go drink some medicine so you can be better by the weekend angel.'

'Okay. I love you Akin so much.'

'I love you way more Hope.'

'Can't be I am way older and so have a greater capacity to love you more.'

'Fine love you win but only for today.' He said and made us both chuckle. After that, I hung up our call. I sat with my in-laws in the living room for a while waiting for my medicine I just took start to work. We all sat watching a new show that started three weeks ago and mom and dad Akinözü love the story so I sat with them till I started to feel sleepy. I said my goodnights and walked off to my room. Mom and dad are staying over to look after my babies while I can't.

The boys are fast asleep in their cribs in the nursery. I checked in on them then left for my room. I climb into bed and fell back asleep. By early morning I head to the restaurant and the bakery. I am checking in on everything and everyone. The two shops opened at the same time in the morning and people like to come in and get their morning coffees from the specialty coffees we make in the coffee corner of the baker. One thing I love is freshly ground coffee bean early in the morning it just set the tone or mood for the rest of the day. We are so busy in the bakery we have certain treats to make people started asking for so we are busy making some but as fast as we send them out that quickly we had to send out some more. Then I tried my luck at the best pastry chefs in the world eight-layers vanilla dessert. It took me four days but in the end, I finally got it just right and we started to mass make it for our customers. It sold just as fast once the word of mouth got out. Our specialty bread's are gone before noon and had to bake again before everyone come home from work.

We got a bunch of orders in for birthday cakes and anniversary cakes and it all keeps us busy. Two weeks before Akin's season three wraps their filming I got a call from, "Angelo Zumbo" he is a world-famous sweets chef in Australia. He wants me to be a guest judge for four episodes on their new season their going to film. I accepted and the invitation on the spot. Angelo also mentioned that he will be flying out to Istanbul to meet up with me. I was so excited and terribly nerves to meet such a famous chef. I called Akin and he was so happy and proud of me that I am being recognized by the culinary community.

I have to up my game in my baking and cooking skills. So I have ten days to improve. So I am baking and cooking up a storm. I have my staff test my creations and I got a great appraise every time. Akin finally got home from the set after they wrapped. Midnight on Saturday night I got home and only made it to the living room couch and fell asleep there. I was covered and got a kiss on the side of my head. I fell back into a deep sleep. The new days light woke me and I head up to our room and took a shower. I was about to get dressed for work when Akin hijacked me and kidnapped me for a family day at home. It would be kind of nice not to be busy with food today.

I caved to my husband's request and we spend the day in with the boys. I called Gül to let her know I will not be in today and that I am spending time with my family. We played with the twins a little then fed them their three-month baby cereal, then got them down for their naps.

Akin and I got hot and sweaty twisted in our bedsheets as we made love most of the afternoon. After our last orgasm, we just lay in each other's arms.   
'I so needed this. Thank you for suggesting this love.' I smiled as I thanked him.

'You're welcome, angel. So how are the preparations coming along before this "Zumbo" guy arrives this week?'

'Oh, I finished most of it last night. It is one of the reasons I only got home around midnight. I was so tired that my legs could only carry me to the lounge.'

'So that is why you were in the lounge.'

'Yes, sir. Sorry for coming home so late last night handsome. I am just so nervous about having such a great chef come and see me. Me an ordinary chef from Turkey.'

'Hey, you don't have an ordinary bone in your body baby. You are Hope Akinözü the five star Michelin baker and chef.'

'You think so?'

'I know that you are a sweet girl. You are surely a Michelin star chef.' I smiled as he tried to make me feel better. I gave him a kiss and we go in for the second half of our lovemaking. He was just everywhere and as our bodies become one being I can finally feel the center of my husband. I have seen it more than once before of course but tonight it is like I could finally see it crystal clear.

This man, this wonderful man of mine that can get so angry on screen can be so gentle and loving and caring and funny and super-naughty at times and as an added bonus make me and the twins feel so safe. It feels like my heart is going to burst with all the love I have for him right now. While Akin is pinning both my legs to one side and he is giving it to me to good. He also bends over and kisses me. I held his slightly bearded face in my hands while we kiss. Then as he kept thrusting on and inwards we both start to build then that one perfect thrust and Akin fills me first as he cries out but kept going so I can reach my orgasm too. I did finally reached my orgasm. Akin collapsed out of breathe on top of me. I just held my husband as he lay his head on my chest listening to my heartbeat so fast from my orgasm.

I fell asleep and when I woke up again later it is raining outside and Akin is wrapped around me sleeping. It is only four PM, the boys are having their afternoon nap. Mrs. Divit's gave them their lunch and rocked them to sleep for us. Akin is sitting up in bed reading something on his phone.


	6. 6

**6**

I have been preparing for Zumbo's arrival all week. He finally shows up and asked for my specialty dishes and pastries and we carried it out once I was done with it. I stood waiting for his opinion on my food. Actually I wasn't breathing at all at the moment. Angelo Zumbo took his first bite of my creamy spinach linguini topped with top quality sirloin.

'Oh, my ghod... I have never tasted anything this good and it is just the right kind of richness to it and the steak melts in your mouth. Ten out of ten. He moves on to my nine layers of heaven dessert. What it is, I took his eight layers of vanilla decadence dessert and made my own variety. It is nine thin layers of soft almond and peach flavors covered in a thin layer of white Belgium chocolate and served with a dollop of whipped cream on the side. He breaks through the chocolate shell and opens up the dessert to see the layers. He even smells it. He took the first bite and his face said it all. Then the comments came. Oh, ghod... I don't think my nerves will hold up any longer.

'I see that I have inspired you to top my eight layers if vanilla decadence with your nine layers of heaven and it truly is a piece of heaven. The flavors are not overpowering and it paring with almonds and peaches work so well together. I am truly impressed Hope. Your reputation in the culinary world has not disappointed me at all.'

'Thank you, sir, to have such high praise from the master such as yourself it is really overwhelming.' After his tastings, we talked about the show and they will even pay me a handsome amount in Australian dollars for each of the four episodes I will be in. Filming starts in a month and my four episodes will be the final four episodes of this season shows. And he even thinks to make my nine layers of almond and peach dessert the final creation of the show finally. 

The show will be aired on Netflix four months after filming and all the editing are done. He gave me the contract for the four episodes and I pulled Akin out of the restaurant's board room where he has been working most of the morning. We both read the contract and we both feel it sound and I signed it after the fifth time of reading it. We shook hands and Angelo left and flew back to Australia. Akin said he will book the four of us flights to Australia and a hotel room for the three weeks we will be in Australia at the end of June. That is in six and a half weeks which makes it end of September beginning of October. With Zumbo back in Australia, it felt my stress disappear and my stress headache starts up again.

It took me four days to get over my migraine I had. Akin and Mrs. Divit's looked after the twins while I work through a mountain of pain inside my skull. Although it felt more like my brain wanted to escape through my temples. The day after I felt better I was back in the work seat running my two businesses.

**~~~~oOo~~~~**

A week before we had to fly out to Australia, I was called to the table of four customers. Gül introduced me to the people sitting around the table. They invited me to sit with them. So I pulled up a chair and we started talking about their string of meals they just tested and wanted to award me a three-star Michelin class restaurant and me as a Michelin star-rated chef. And also being the first Turkish restaurant and chef to have received such an amazing reward. I thanked them over and over to have given me such an award and to thank them I let them taste my nine layers of heaven dessert. They dive into it and took the first bite. The comments they gave was great and something to be cherished.

After an hour they all left and I have received two certificates with my three-star status and two small glass trophies with one having my name on it and the other the restaurant's name on it. I just sat in my office in the restaurant trying to process what the hell just happened to me. After I came to my senses again I called up Akin and told him what has just happened. He was at the restaurant within half an hour with the twins. He even brought two frames for the certificate we just received and ten dozen red roses for me as congratulations. We shared the love with all the tables as we placed small round vases with the roses in them.

'How are you feeling now that your dream has come true of being a Michelin star-rated chef?' He asked me as he hit two nails into the wall and hung up the certificates so the customers can see it.

'Very overwhelming.'

'I bet it does.' He smiled as he turned back to me. He went out with Jihan to buy a floating shelf and install it under the certificates so the trophies can stand on it.

Near closing when the restaurant got a bit quieter so before everyone goes home I got all my staff gathered in the large restaurant area and told them what has just happened today. I had to explain about the Michelin guide book and the star rating that happens yearly and what an honor it is to have such a high rating. Once they understood and it hit home. I told them with this type of rating we will become even busier then we were before. So we all have to keep giving our best. After my speech to my staff, we all cleaned up and head home. Akin that was still here gave me his support. It was so nice having the opportunity to share this with him.

We got home and tucked the twins in for the night. Akin and I, we celebrated in the shower with a quicky then went to bed. I was just so tired and my feet hurts tonight. Two -twelve AM I was wide awake and so in the mood that I rode Akin where he lay on his back. In the middle of his orgasm, he woken up and let me have it. He took over and oh, boy did he let me have it good. We fell back asleep and seven AM, I am up and out the door with the twins. I don't want to burden Akin to much with the boys. Tarik drove us to the restaurant and while the boys were still asleep I got to the books of the restaurant and the bakery. The new TV show sends two film crew I have even confirmed it with Zumbo and he sends me photos of the film crew and it is them.

You just can't be too careful these days. They filmed me for two days in the bakery and the restaurant and they finally saw and filmed our newly awarded achievement. The following day we flew out to Australia with the two-man crew. The twins didn't make flying easy on us. I started to feel so tired and I can see that Akin is also getting tired and irritated. So I gave them mid-flight some cough meds just to make them sleep. After they fell asleep we could start calming down. A few hours later we land in Australia and Angelo Zumbo and two other main judges came to get the four of us from the airport with a very warm reception with flowers and gifts for Akin and the twins, to congratulate me on my achievement of being awarded such a high honor.

We all left for the hotel Akin booked us into. Mrs. Divit's agreed to fly out with us to look after the twins for us, while we're filming. Tarik will stay with Mrs. Divit's to keep the boys safe. Jihan will be with Akin and me. We all had a nice lunch at the restaurant of the hotel. They even go above and beyond to celebrate the great award I got. They made it really special. They even got Akin involved in the conversation. Then the conversation turned to the show and how the schedule will run for the four episodes I will be in. After they paid the bill for our lunch they left so we can meet up tomorrow morning. Akin and I set out to go sightseeing a little around our harbor hotel. We walked around a few shops. When the sun started to set we walked back to the hotel and got the boys fed and in a bath. After their bath, Mrs. Divit ordered her dinner in and went to her room. Akin and I sat playing with the boys. We read to them in Turkish.

My phone rang and it is my mother through wifi calling.   
'Hello, mama. How are you and papa?'

'We are good sweetheart. I am calling to tell you Helen and Peter Jackson got engaged last night.'

'Wow, I that is wonderful. Is this her high school sweetheart she's been dating for the past year and a half now?' I asked to make sure we are talking about the same guy I am thinking of.

'Yes it is.'

'Good I am glad for them both. Mama?'

'Yes, sweetheart.'

'Can mom remember what my dream was when I entered culinary school.' I asked her.

'Yes, to become a Michelin star chef.' She spoke with a smile on the wifi video calling.

'Well, it happened yesterday afternoon.'

'What?! Are you serious?' Mom yells and it made Akin chuckle at mom's reaction.

'Yes, mama. We are all still overwhelmed by all this still and it is finally sinking in for me.' I spoke and I saw her getting my dad's attention and she quickly told him what happened. They had tears of joy for what I have accomplished. We finally hung up after a while. The twins got tired and we rocked them to sleep and lay them down. Akin and I took a nice bubble bath in our jet bath. I rubbed my hubby till he climaxes after that we washed then dried off and climb into bed at nine PM.

Day one, Zumbo borrowed me his bakeries kitchen as I make a few of my one favorite desserts filled donuts for the contestants to taste before they start making it.

Day two in Australia, at Six AM, I was up and Akin also got up with me and dressed. We head out with Jihan and the studio sends their SUV to pick us up. We drive to the cutest cooking show set ever. Angelo showed me around the set and introduced me to the contestants. I got introduced as the Michelin three-star chef. I mingled with the contents and I tried to calm their nerves as I told them I was also a contestant once before and how nerve-racking it can be. Just stay calm and just do your best because the moment stress overwhelms you, that is when you start spinning.

After my speech the filming start of my first episode. It feels strange to be on the judging side of a cooking show. Their first creation was one of my desserts donut decades it is freshly baked donuts that are filled with a rich yet light in taste and fluffy filling of a soft lemon cheesecake type filling. Then they were given the theme of his challenge which was autumn. They were all given an hour and a half to finish their challenges. We the judges left and went to a nice lounge where Akin and Angelo talked and bonded a little. They wanted to know how it felt to have received such a high culinary honor and I told them it is still very overwhelming to process I have worked towards it for so long and to have finally found such a great award it is still very emotional for me at moments.

We have four major screens that are on the four sets of contestants. We watched them fight it out amongst themselves as they started to make the donuts from the recipe the show provided for them. We sat and watch the spectacle unfold. Akin held me to him as we watch. I did pick up that group one, is using way to much nutmeg in their donut dough mix and will make the lemon cheesecake filling taste horrible. Group two kept burning the donuts as the oil is way too hot. Group three is having a ball as they got the trick of the fluffy donut dough. Then they got to the filling part and they are not keeping the filling soft and smooth enough and they are having a hard time filling it. Then group four, also had their struggles they were the only team that fought less like cats and dogs with each other and concentrate on the recipe.

Angelo asked me what I am observing from our contestants and I gave them the load down what I can see they are making their fails on. Halfway into their contest, I head out into the studio to encourage them. I gave constructive criticism where I could and then walked back to the backstage lounge. The autumn themes they all picked were interesting two of the groups made a Halloween autumn theme. Which was nothing we all wanted. Yet we left them to go ahead. Seven minutes before their times were us we all walked back out. We took in our seats. The horn blew on the set for times up and they plated the last of their treats. Group one with Terrance and Paul, brought out their treats for us to taste. I dug my spoon into it and I took my first bite and as I thought it does taste horrible. To much nutmeg can make other flavors tasted horrible and bitter. Zumbo gave his verdict and then Cathy and then Franco and finally I gave my verdict and I tried to give constructive criticism where I can but in the end, I had, to be honest.

Group two with Yolanda and Henrietta were just as bad with their burned donuts. They got the donut batter right but ruined it with the oil that was too hot. We took a taste bite and gave our verdicts. We moved on to group three, we tasted their creations and it is the closest to my own I have tasted so far. Then finally group four Liam and Clive brought forth their treats and we all tasted it. Except for a little to much lemon flavor, the donut is just right and the filling has the right consistency it is just for the lemon flavor that is a bit on the overpowering side but with some coaching, these two groups can make it.

Zumbo's one co-presenter asked for our final votes. I didn't feel so good for letting the two lesser contestants go but we have a show to run. We let them go and the two surviving groups have one of Zumbo's creations to make and they have three hours to make it in. But before that can happen we all stopped filming for the day. We head back to our hotel after five PM. We walked into our hotel room and Mrs. Divit's are playing with the twins. Akin and I smiled at each other when we heard them laugh so adorable. We joined in playing with them and we had such a great time bonding with our baby boys.

Later we ordered a few pizzas and Jihan and Tarik went to the lobby to pay and collect the pizzas for us while Akin and I gave the twins their evening baths. We rocked them to sleep with a milk bottle. We lay them down and walked off to have some pizzas while we watched a movie. After we ate Akin fell asleep on my shoulder. After the movie, I kissed the tip of his nose and it slowly woke him up.   
'Come handsome time for bed.' He got up and helped me up and we said goodnight to our security and the twin's nanny. We took a shower and by ten PM, we climb into bed and Akin wrapped his one arm around me as we fall asleep. Two AM I checked on the boys and covered them with their blankets then climb back in bed.

As the new day starts we were up and out the door. We got to the set and the three-hour bake-off started. They started after we all left the set. Akin and I sat bonding with the other judges. Cathy has her very own bakery in the heart of Sydney, Zumbo has a bakery slash pizzeria and Franco is just the show presenter and is a culinary school drop out to be on TV. Then the three of us cornered Franco to go finish his schooling and that he will never regret it once he has his qualification. He said he will consider it if we are his teachers. After three hours we all walked back on set. The creations were close but no cigar. The final horn blew and they had to stop their baking.

They presented us with the masterpieces they made from Zumbo's treats. They had to make a peppermint and chocolate layered mouse served with homemade vanilla ice cream. They lay their creations in front of us and so the taste test started. Group one's got the chocolate mouse layers perfect but the peppermint crystals they made got burned and made the whole dessert taste awful. Group two had trouble with the layer thickness but got the flavors spot on. We cast our votes and we crowned this episode's winners. They received a check for winning this round but will be back for the bake-off for a bigger prize in the end. So for the next two episodes, we worked pretty much the same way. Then finally we came to the final episode and all the previous week's winners come together to battle it out for the grand prize of a hundred thousand Australian dollars, to open their own businesses. They all had three different types of treats to make one of Zumbo's specialties, one of Cathy's cake treats and finally for their final creation my nine layers of heaven.

They all started and by the end of the final episode we all had a taste of the contestant's creations and we finally gave our final verdicts and Franco tallies our votes and finally announced the winning team. It was a close call for about two of the six teams that competed for this grand prize. That is a wrap of almost three weeks of filming. We went on a few sightseeing. We were even invited to Cathy's and Angelo's bakeries. At the end of week three, we all flee back to Istanbul and drove by the restaurant and bakery before we head home. Traveling is nice and all but very tiring. After we fed the boys and lay them down for the afternoon nap and we all hit the hay as mister jet lag wanted to be our best friends right now. There are a whole nine hours time difference between Turkey and Sydney, Australia. We all fell asleep so fast while our backup security is keeping us safe while Tarik and Jihan took their own rest. They worked so hard keeping us safe. We only emerged from our rooms after two days of sleeping and getting our bio clocks on the right path.

I walked off and got some food going into the kitchen. I walked back to our room and Akin is hanging over the toilet bowl being sick.  
'Love?' I rushed to him.

'I sat up in bed and had to jump to be sick. My whole body feels so sore and so hot it feels like I am boiling.' He explained and I felt his forehead and he is boiling hot. He wanted to get up and he to jump to get his sick back in the toilet. I got him some water and some aspirin to break his fever with. After he was sick I hand him a bottle of water with the aspirin. He drank it and I guide him back to bed. He lay down and I called our doctor to make a house call since Akin can't move around much since he gets sick quickly. I got the boys in their feeding chairs and feed them their cereal quickly than hand them over to Mrs. Divit's so I can go take care of Akin.

I walked back in and he lay passed out on our room floor.   
'Help! Jihan! Tarik! Help!!' I yelled out of our room door. I rilled Akin on his back. 'Akin! Akin!! Wake up, love!' I yelled to wake him up. But when he still didn't react my first tears started to fall down my face. Jihan and Tarik burst into our room and I told them what happened. They called our doctor to meet us at the hospital. They helped me to carry Akin to the car as we raced him to the hospital.

'Akin love, please wake up.' I stroked his hair back as he lay on my lap as we raced to the hospital. 'Akin, please. Please. Please wake up.' I cried. We got to the hospital and the emergency team with our doctor was waiting for us. They got Akin out of the car and in an examination room. They looked him over good and he has an aggressive form of the flu that is making the rounds. They admit him and place an IV on him immediately so his medicine can start working. My doctor said I did a good thing to give him aspirin to break his fever.

After an hour on his IV he finally opened his eyes again. I cried out of relief.   
'Angel girl?' He called for me where I was stating out of his room window. I turned at the sound of his voice. I jumped into his arms where he lay in bed. 'Hey. It's okay. It's okay. Shhh...'

'I thought my heart where being ripped out and put through a paper shredder.'

'Hey, I am okay. Look I am up and talking with my true love.' He held my one cheek in his hand.

'You passed out when I came back to check on you and I thought my whole world fall to pieces when I saw you on the floor of our room. We raced you here immediately.' He looked at me so seriously. 'Our doctor found you have a very bad case of the flu.'

'That explains my aching body.'

'Yes. They are giving you medicine to help with that.' I rubbed his hair back. He looked at me as new tears ran down my face.

'Please love, don't cry, you are way too pretty to cry like this.' He made me sit on the edge of his bed.

'How can I when my heart and reason for living is in a hospital bed.' I said and Akin's parents came walking through his hospital room door. We looked at them and the relief on mama Akinözü's face spoke volumes. I stood up and moved to the corner of the room to be out of their way to get to their son. Akin's brothers also came walking into his room. Akin looked at me and held out his hand to me and I took it. Papa Akinözü stepped closer to me and hugged me to him. I hugged him back. He kissed my hair, while Akin's brothers gave him a man hug.

'My wife took great care of me.' Akin let his family know. They all looked at me. Then mama Akinözü pulled me into a hug.

'Thank you my special daughter.' She said and kissed my cheek.

'Mama, papa Akinözü you're welcome, I love you all like your blood family.'

'We love you to daughter.' They all gave me a group hug.

'Okay, can I have my wife back now.' Akin smiled and asked me to be back at his side. I took his outstretched hand and kissed it. Everyone stayed till visiting hours were over. Akin said I should go check in on the restaurant and bakery so Tarik drove me into town. Our new weekly orders are late and I had to lay on the phone with our suppliers. It was so frustrating that I wanted to throw a few plates against a wall. After my last call to our suppliers, we got our big order within an hour. They even send extra to apologize since we are their biggest customers and we pay on time.

After our orders arrived I send a big thank you email to our suppliers. I made sure everything is running smoothly. Then Tarik and I went back to the hospital with some of Akin's favorite food. I walked into his room and he is sleeping. Good, he had such a bad morning. I kissed his hand and cheek then start to pace his room. I got a vibrating call from Mrs. Divit just letting me know that the boys are still fine and that Akin's mother is also there looking after the boys. I asked to speak to mama.   
'Angel, they are missing you and Akin.'

'We miss them too. But I don't want to infect the boys with what Akin have and I have it all over my clothes.'

'Of course, I will take them home with me and keep them there until Akin is back on his feet.'

'Thank you, mama, you guys are the best parents I girl could ever wish for.'

'You are the best daughter a mother could have ever prayed for Hope. We love you like our own.'

'Oh, mama...' I said crying. We talked a little linger then hung up. Akin woke up and I had to jump to give him a bucket to be sick in. He looks so pale. After he was sick I clean out the bucket and disinfect it. I gave him some water.

'Hey baby girl...' He greeted me a bit out of breath. He drank a good amount of water. I took his face cloth and wet it. And wiped his face, neck, and arms with the wet cloth.   
'That feels so nice. Thank you, love.'

'You're welcome, handsome. Now save your strength and rest. Okay?'

'Okay.' He lay back again. And I lay the oxygen mask on him till he fell asleep again. I quickly ran to the hospital shop and bought a fee bottle's coke cola. On my way to his room, I started to slightly shake and slowly release the gas over and over. I got back to his room and do it with the other three bottles as well. After two hours he's been sleeping I woke him so he can drink some of the flat come. I got some ice from the cafeteria and I gave him chilled flat coke. He drank a whole bottle and a half.

He started to burn up again, and I called his doctor immediately he came and ordered the nurses to give him something a bit stronger to break his fever with. After they left I took the wet facecloth again and wipe off his neck, arms, and legs. One of our security from home showed up at Akin's hospital room with food Gül send from the restaurant for me to eat. I accepted it and thanked him to have gone all the way to bring it for me. He left and I placed my food on a tray. I started pacing the room again while Akin sleeps. During the night he was really sick a couple of times. But by first light of the new day, he started to keep his coke down better and starting to get color back in his cheeks.

He even wanted to go take a shower and a shave. I even helped him into the shower. I got out his fresh pajamas, and he got dressed and I helped him back into bed. Eight PM, Akin send me home to rest. Tarik drove me via the restaurant and I stayed until closing. We cashed up and the cash in transit truck were here earlier around nine-forty-five PM and they took our daily takings away. The last bit of cash I placed in a money bag and placed the bag in my handbag. We lock up and turn on the alarms. We were driving home when we got rammed off the road. Our car rolled two-three times before it came to a stop on our side.

My seat belt came loose and I was bang around as we rolled. The side back window got smashed and there was a man dropping in through the window and searching with a flashlight for my handbag. They pulled out the money bag with the thousand one hundred lira in it and ran off. Tarik looked really badly banged up. I got to my phone and got to the one-touch camera function and took a picture of the car that is racing away, which just caused our accident and stole our money.

I looked at the picture and the flash highlights their license plates. I called for the police and an ambulance for Tarik. There were cars all around trying to help up. One guy managed to kick the windshield out and I climb out and asked for a pocket knife and I cut Tarik's seat belt off and three guys helped me carry him out of the car and lay him down on the side of the road. I took pictures of our car and of a passed out Tarik. I started to feel not so good but tried to keep it together for Tarik my very loyal bodyguard. I called his mother and Jihan and Jihan said he will call Tarik's fiance. The police arrived on the scene with the ambulance. They took my statement four times. They sat that the side road's stop signs high pole had a traffic camera on it and will get one of their officers to check the feed. The paramedic got straight to work on an unconscious Tarik.

I took my handbag and phone from the wreckage and got in the back of the ambulance as we raced to Akin's hospital. When we got to the hospital they raced Tarik off to a room and his family only just arrived. I told them what happened and we all sat waiting. I finally saw myself in a large mirror in the foyer. I have a cut on my forehead and left cheek and scraps on my jaw. Most of my face is covered in my own blood. I paced back and forth till Jihan came walking up to me from the elevators. I saw him and someone just switched off the lights.

I dropped to the hospital floor and hit my head really hard that I am bleeding. Nurses and doctors were at my side in a matter of seconds. Jihan ran towards me.   
'Mrs. Akinözü! Hope!' Jihan called to me.

'What relations do you have with Mrs. Akinözü sit?'

'I am head if their bodyguard security doctor. Mr. Akinözü is inward c busy recovering the worst case of the flu.' Jihan explained as they started to examine me from head to toe. They finally tend to my cuts and scrapes on my face. They pushed Jihan out of the room after he took a couple of pictures of how I look. They cut off my shirt and pants to see what the damages are. They did an ultrasound and found something truly amazing buried inside my belly. A single healthy three months old baby. In my passed out state, I heard Akin's voice. Yelling for me. Now that they know of my baby they lay two radioactive vests over my baby and x-ray my chest. I have bruised my right side ribs and broken two ribs on my left side. My skull has a hairline fracture on my hairline. My left shoulder is all black and blue. My ride side hip is bruised blue-black and other bumps and bruises on my legs and arms.

After they examined me and got an IV line in the fold of my arm they dress me in that horrible paper dress. My doctor gave Akin the load down, on me as they lay me on my own hospital bed and pushed me into Akin's room.   
'Jihan you said that she called you from the accident scene?'

'Yes, sir. She was more worried about Tarik that got badly banged up in their accident.'

'Do we have any news on Tarik's condition yet?'

'He went into surgery to mend his broken arm and collar bone. He has a badly fractured skull where he banged his head on the steering wheel. Other then that and a few cuts on his face he will make a full recovery in about eight to ten weeks.'

'Fuck! What the hell happened to them?' Akin asked and sounded so pissed off like when he is playing his character "Miran" in his famous TV show.

'We will find out once Hope wakes up sir. Just hang in there for now.' Akin just nod his head and turned back to me where he held my hand to his heart. I could feel his heartbeat on the back of my hand.


	7. 7

**7**

Two days later I came to in mind-numbing pain. I went into panic mode as I saw where I was.  
'Hey...hey... It's okay. You're okay angel girl. Just calm down. There you go nice easy breathes.' Akin spoke to my right. He is also holding my hand.

'What? What...happened?' I asked him and he looked at me with a question mark on his face.

'You were in an accident two days ago baby girl.'

'No that I know. What happened that I am laying here in your room?'

'You passed out in the waiting room, they took you to the ER and started to examine you. They found that your three months pregnant, two of your ribs are broken on your left side and your right side ribs are badly bruised. Your skull has a hairline fracture.' Hearing all my injuries like it's a shopping list sounds depressing and yet I am still alive. It brought tears to my eyes.

'Is our baby okay? He didn't get hurt in that accident?'

'No love they made sure he is fine.'

'Good, that will explain my sore breasts for the past week.'

'Why didn't you say anything sweetheart?'

'Because we needed to get through the last filming session.'

'Okay angel what happened that you are in such a state? The last I saw of you was when I send you home to go and get some proper rest.'

'I asked Tarik to go by the restaurant so I can make sure everything is still okay. The cash in transit guys came an hour early. They took our takings if the day away. After the restaurant closed I took the last hour's money in my handbag.'

'How much was in it?' Akin asked.

'I triple checked it was just over one thousand one hundred lira that I took with us when we locked up. We were driving home when a car came out of the side road and hit us so hard our car rolled twice. My seat belt somehow came loose and I was thrown about in our role.' I can see Akin getting really mad. 'We came to a standstill on the driver's side of the car. Then the next moment the passenger side window got smashed in and a man jumped in and ramage through my handbag for the money bag. He only grabbed the money bag and they ran for their car. I got my phone out and in their race to get away I took a photo of the back of their car's license plate. Then the bystanders helped me to break out the windshield and I got out and took all the photos of our car for our records. That is when I called the police and Jihan and Tarik's mother.' I told him my story.  
'The police took my statement four times till they saw that the stop sign across from us had a traffic camera on it and said they will look in on it.'

'Good so you already gave your statement. Jihan and I were wondering why the police haven't been here already.' Akin spoke and kissed my hand.

'How are you feeling, love?' I asked him.

'Much better they are planning to released me by tonight.'

'Good I am happy you are all better handsome man. Are the boys okay?'

'Yes, they are still with my parents.'

'Bless their souls.' I stated.

'May I see the photos you took please?' Akin asked me and stood and kissed my forehead.

'Yes, of course, where is my belongings love?' He hands me my bag with my close and I pulled my phone from the bag. I got on my phone and scroll through to my phone gallery and got the recent photos I took and showed him. He scrolled through the photos, then looked sharply up at me. He clenched his jaw in anger over and over. I know that he is angry so I just kept quiet so he can work through this on his own.

My nurse came to check in on me and she gave me a new dose of meds and I fell asleep. I later woke up and Akin is wearing normal clothes and he shaved his beard off.   
'Hey, baby girl. You sleep okay?'

'Yes, but my shoulder and ribs are really sore and I can barely move.' He stood up and came hovering over me then kissed my cheeks and then my forehead. He wanted to leave when I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. He looked back at me.

'I am sorry about all this Akin.'

'Sorry for what sweet girl?' He asked and have such a deep frown paint his handsome face.

'For being in this same situation as before. I am sorry.' I said crying as my tears ran down the sides of my face.

'Hey, it's okay. None of this is your fault.' He spoke and gave me a kiss. He turned around and head out of my room. Jihan came walking into my room.   
'Hope, is there anything you need from home I can send one of the guys to go fetch for you?'

'Yes, please proper sleepwear where no one can see my butt.' This made him laugh. I chuckled to but had to stop because it hurts. 'And another thing, I have taken a picture of the robbers that caused the accident's licenses plate. I know it might be fake ones but it is at least something to work with. The police also said something that there was a traffic camera that recorded the whole accident.'

'Clever move. Send it to me ma'am I am sure we can work with the police to catch these assholes.'

'Good. How is Tarik doing?'

'He also only woke up this morning as well. His doctor said he will make a full recovery.'

'Good, he is such a huge part of our daily lives like yourself and the rest of the team. That we become more family then employees and I will claw anyone's eyes out for my family and right now I am on that anger edge that I would probably kill for my family too.'

'Hope...' Jihan stood there stunned.

'Did you know that all this happened...' I gestured to my broken body. 'For a lousy one thousand one hundred lira.'

'What?!' He asked and stepped closer.

'Yes, the cash in transit guys showed up an hour early and the last hours taking I placed in a money bag in my handbag.' I explained.

'You know what I am thinking that once they saw how much they stole they might just try it again in the hopes that you'll have more next time.' Jihan spoke and my breathing picked up making my panic set in and my heart monitor beep quicker.

'Hey, calm down, we will stop them. I will let the cash in transit company know so they will also be ready.' I just nod my head as Akin came walking back with his parents on his heels and our two busy body boys with Akin's brothers and their girlfriends. I press the button on my bed and it lifts me up a little so I can see everyone better. Jihan squeeze my hand and with a nod, he left the room. Akin looked between Jihan and me and he finally turned to me. My doctor stepped in and I told him how bad I feel. He gave me a shot into my IV line and it hits my bloodstream so fast.

'Hello everyone. How is everyone doing today?' I asked my family.

'Well Hope dear it is early evening so the day was being worried about you.' Mom spoke for all of them.

'I see. So how was everyone's day?' I asked them.

'We were busy. Dad went to the restaurant to check in on everything.'

'Dad, thank you so much.'

'You are welcome, sweetheart. Everyone is still rattled by what happened with the robbery and your accident.'

'I can just imagine.' My meds are starting to hit me big time. Then everyone turned their conversations to Akin and to the twins. I fell asleep.

**~~~~~OoO~~~~~**

For fifteen days they kept me in hospital and they did another ultrasound to my sure our one baby is still fine. They checked and rechecked and he or she was as right as rain and growing beautifully. Akin was with me when my OB-gyn came around to look at me before I was dismissed from the hospital. Jihan and Akin talked about the robbery when we got home and the police are also on the lookout for the car which I took a picture of their license plate.

Tarik is also healing well, back at home. He is also planning his wedding. Yes, Akin and I have chipped in to give them the wedding they wanted. On our way home, we made a stop at the bakery and restaurant. I paid over everyone's salaries for the month. I did the books and paid over our yearly taxes while we're here. Akin dragged me away and we go and picked up the boys from mama and papa Akinözü. They have just received their evening bath and they have been fed their purity. Jihan and a new face in our security drove us home. We got home and we got back settled. Mrs. Divit's were clearly very busy the past couple of days. The curtains are washed the carpets are washed and the windows are so clean you can actually see the outside.

My doctor said that when my headaches become more severe and give me blurry vision I have to come back to the hospital immediately. Yet I am having a building headache. I took something for it. We played with the boys a little while they watch some pink panther cartoons. Akin sat next to me while the boys play with their toys on the carpet.   
'You okay angel?'

'I have a headache but I have already taken something for it.'

'Okay, and your ribs love?'

'They okay if I don't move around too much. I can't believe that it takes ten weeks for ribs to heal.'

'Yes, back when I was in grade school, I fell out of a tree and land on my face I broke three ribs and I fell my wind out. That has to be one of the most painful things I have ever experienced. And not getting any air to your lunges.'

'I can vouch for that. I was in grade school myself and the bell rang indicating recess to be over when we all head to our classes and someone pushed me down so hard that I fell my wind out. I struggled for almost five minutes to get my breath back. Then again in high school when someone tripped me.' Akin just listened to me then kissed the side of my head.

'Kids can be so mean.' He said and lay his hand on my still flat belly.

'Yes, but grown up's can sometimes be just as mean.'

'True.' I lay my head on his shoulder and my ribs didn't want that and I sat up quickly again. 'What's wrong?' He asked sitting a bit forward-looking at me worried.

'I wanted to lay down on your shoulder but the weird angle doesn't agree with my broken ribs. Maybe I should just sleep sitting on the couch for the next eight weeks. My back is supported and if I sit in the corner I won't fall over.'

'Are you serious?' Akin asked me.

'Yes, love I am. Every time I lay down in bed even in hospital it hurts the moment I sat up I felt better.'

'That sounds more like something else could be wrong that has been overlooked.' I couldn't answer him. 'Okay angel, right now tell me what do you feel?' He asked.

'You have to remember I just took some pills that will alter my pain.'

'Okay, quickly than before it kicks in completely.'

'Very well. My shoulder and hip hurt in a dull ache. My ribs can't more about to much our it can pierce my lung. So I try not to move too much. My stomach aches for some reason and my head feels like it could be too heavy at times.'

Akin recorded it on his phone.   
'Is that it love?' He asked me holding the side of my face so gently.

'Yes, it is. My other scraps and bumps are already busy going away.'

'Okay, by morning I am taking you to the other high-end hospital you went to last with your leg.' I didn't argue with my husband and just nod my head slightly. 'I want to grow old with you sweet girl.'

'Yes, and you will handsome.' I smiled at him and pulled him closer and gave him a kiss. 'Do you have any idea just how much I love you Mr. Akinözü.' I smiled at him.

'I love you more angel girl.' He gave me another kiss. The boys started to get tired after a while and Akin picked Cloud up and I wanted to pick Sky up but was stopped and Jihan picked him up for me to carry to the nursery. They walked off and my tears ran down my face. My medicine finally kicked in and I got comfortable in the corner of the couch and fell asleep. Akin came back down to look in on me and gave me such a scare. He woke me in a panic tone. My head hung to my chest and then I saw it too. Our of my mouth blood dripped. I know there are no sores in my mouth that could bleed this much.

'Forget tomorrow I am taking you there now.' Jihan said he'll watch the boys. Akin took our car keys and helped me into the car and raced off. There was an accident with two trucks on the freeway and we got stuck in a bumper to bumper at ten-twenty-seven PM at night. An hour and thirty-five minutes later we finally got through and Akin got me to the hospital. More blood has been pouring out of my mouth in our drive to the hospital. My previous doctor was called and Akin laid the story out for him until the blood has been pouring out of my mouth.

Since I am pregnant it makes things difficult to perform any form of radiology on me yet they have their clever ways of still performing scans. 

'A splinter of Mrs. Akinözü's broken ribs pierced a bit of your liver. Causing Mrs. Akinözü to bleed from the mouth.' They talked treatments and got me into an OR to remove the splintered bone. They have an OB-gyn to monitor my baby and the operation started. They open me up and they found more blood and even old blood in my stomach. They removed it and got the source of the bleed and repaired it. They even got a few pens connected to my rib bones to mend properly. They even fixed my injured liver. After a few hours in the OR, they finally stitched me up and pushed my bed back into my new hospital room.

'How did it go doctor?' Akin asked my doctor.

'The accident caused her more problems then her previous doctors thought. We cleared our old blood in her stomach, as she was tossed around a tumble dryer with objects in and it causes her stomach to bleed badly. We cleared out the old blood and found the cause of the bleed. We have repaired it and we got pens attached to her broken ribs so it will mend in the right way. We also mend her liver. Mrs. Akinözü can now heal properly.'

'Thank you, doctor and our baby?'

'The baby is just fine sir. We had our head of our maternity ward in the operating room monitoring the baby the whole surgery.'

'Good, thank you, doctor. My poor wife has been through her fair share of trauma her whole life.'

'How did all this happen?' My doctor asked.

'My wife and her bodyguard were driving home from the restaurant we own and someone rammed their car with full force from a side road so they can steal the restaurant's cash takings.'

'Oh, ghod... How much did they steal?' The doctor asked shocked.

'A little over nine hundred lira.'

'How come it is such a little amount?'

'The cash in transit company already took away the big majority of it earlier in the afternoon.' My doctor nods his head.

'So after the accident happened she was the one that was still conscious and called the police and ambulance. Her bodyguard was in a pretty bad shape in their attack. She only passed out in the waiting room of the hospital.' Akin continued to explain.

'Goodness so her delayed injuries and shocked only set in much later when her adrenaline started to retracted from her system.' Akin just nodded his head.

'Goodness she really is a fighter huh.'

'That she is doctor.' Akin agreed. 'She is also the reason for my existence every second of the day.'

'How did you two meet?'

'The house next door to mine went on the market and this beautiful girl bought it and I watched her renovated her home little by little and I started to fall in love with her from afar. Then one afternoon three years ago she came over to introduce herself as my new neighbor with a cake she baked for me. And from there they say it was history from then on.' He kept explaining.

My doctor finally left to tend to his other patients. Akin held my hand and I could hear him singing for our baby in my belly. I felt his hand on my belly over our baby. He really has such a soothing voice.   
'Ouch...' I mumbled as I wike up from my anesthesia.

'Angel?' Akin jumped to his feet to be at my side. I open my eyes slightly and I saw my husband's face hovering over me.

'Akin... May I have some water please.' He held a glass for me and I took a few good long sips.

'Better?' He asked me.

'Yes, thank you. What did they do to me? It feels like they have stolen so of my parts.'

'Your doctor said you have been bleeding internally for a while and a splinter from your broken ribs punctured your liver. They have repaired your liver and while they were in there place pens on your broken ribs so it will mend like it supposed to.' Akin explained.

'And our baby?'

'Our baby is just fine, worried mama.' He smiled then kissed me. I held his one cheek. 'Rest now sweetheart, I'll be right here.'

'Okay. I love you Akin Akinözü.'

'Love you way more than that Hope Akinözü. Now close your eyes.' I did and fall back asleep.

When I woke up again I was in our room back at home. When and how did that happen? I lay very still and analyze myself first before I move. Yes, everything still hurts so I could have been out of it for that long. Maybe a day or two but nothing more than that. I started to look around our room and it is only me in our room. I tried to sit up and then finally got out of bed. I walked to our ensuite bathroom and got to take a nice shower. I got out and got dressed. After I got dressed I walked out to go find my family. I walked downstairs and found Akin feeding the boys. Sky and Cloud saw me first and gave me such cute smiles. Akin followed their faces.

'Angel what are you doing out if bed.' He jumped up and helped me the last few steps down.

'My back started to ache from laying down for so long. How did I get home or rather when was I send home?' I asked as Akin sat me at the kitchen table.

'Three days ago, your doctor deemed you well enough to heal at home and he gave me his number for emergencies. So with an ambulance, they brought you home with a bag full of medicine for you.'

'Will it affect our baby?' I asked him.

'They didn't say.' He looks tired. I just nod my head and took over feeding Cloud and Akin feed Sky. After they ate and I saw the time on the clock on the wall it said, five minutes to eleven AM. The boys sat playing on the carpet with Akin. My new security detail and I head to the restaurant and bakery. I jump into work. In the bakery and later towards the evening the restaurant. Seven-fourteen PM, the cash in transit guys came and took away our takings for the day. And eight PM, Gül pushed me out the door to go home and rest. My security called Erik drove me home. I did however brought home freshly baked black bread that Akin love so much.

Tonight with all the rain pouring down since we left the restaurant the bread did go well with the nice vegetable soup we are having for dinner. I told Akin all about my day and he told me about his with the boys and what fun they had. He even showed me videos Mr. Divit's took. It was cute but it only made me feel guilty.

So I just fell silent and held my flat baby bump and before I could stop myself I was crying. I hand him his tablet back then talked up to our room and just walked into our rooms ensuite. I got undressed and walked into the shower. I started to wash while I'm crying.

'Honey, what is wrong?' Akin opens the shower door. I rinse the soap from myself and the shampoo from my hair and close the water. 'Love please talk to me.'

'I am so sorry angel. I blame my hormones for this. When you showed me the video of the boys and you, I just feel so guilty that I am missing out on everything with the boy's growth. Maybe I am just being silly.' I said as I dry myself off.

'Hey, I get it why you feel guilty but we all understand that you are busy between the restaurant and bakery and it takes a lot of your time. Please don't feel so guilty love, the boys are still way too small to remember all this anyway when they get older maybe we can do more family related things together. And now with this cute little one in here that is growing so big and strong and perfect, we can all make family moments together.'

'Okay, you make a strong case Mr. Akinözü. Fine.'

'Oh, your mother called she said she emailed you the wedding invitation for your sister's wedding.' I got dressed for bed and got in my emails on my phone and saw the invitation. Akin and I talked about going all the way to Cape Town for the wedding. We started to make the calculations of the cost for the four of us to go out that way. And it is a great amount of cash. If it is just Akin and me then we can do it. So Akin talked to Mrs. Divit's about looking after the boys for ten days.

She said it is okay because it is what we are paying her for, and besides she loves looking after the boys. Then Akin also called his parents and they will also be in and out of here for the boys. So I finally gave our answer to my sister's wedding. I booked our plane tickets for the nineteenth of August. That is in six weeks so we still have some time.

Saturday morning we head to the mall as a family and bought wedding attire and a wedding gift for the happy couple. We ate something at a nice restaurant in the mall and it caused quite an uproar between the Akin and me. The chef of the restaurant came out to meet me and he took me around his kitchen. It was okay nothing like mine of course but okay. We took a selfie and I returned to my table and babies. I finish my meal and Akin could finally get back to his food when Jihan started to step in. After we settled the bill we left for the bakery and the restaurant. We only stayed for an hour then head home. We spend some nice time with the boys till we got them down for their afternoon nap.

'You look tired love.' Akin spoke while he sat back down next to me in the lounge.

'I am. Our fans tired me out more than our seven-month-old twins.'

'Yes, the public can be quite draining.' He cupped my face.

'Come let's go and rest a bit. You look like you really need it.'

'I do?' I smiled up at him as he pulls me behind him up the stairs. He looked back and smiled as well.

'Yes and besides whatever your thinking we still can't do it until you've healed completely.' I made a pouty face and he chuckled a little. 'No matter how much you pout Mrs cute it is not going to happen.' We walked into our room.

'Fine well a woman can dream.'

'Yes, a dream of being all healed and how much you can have all of the at thirty thousand feet.'

'You want to do it at thirty thousand feet?' I asked as he helped me into bed.

'Yes, that is why I upgraded our plane tickets to first-class so no one will be there besides us.'

'What? We can't afford to travel with the boys and you upgraded us to first class?' He smiles fell when I said that. 'I can't believe what I am hearing.' I looked from him to the carpet in our room.

'I can cancel it if you want.'

'Do you how much red type you have to cross and recross to get that changed. I am very pissed at you right now. I just want you to know that but we can't undo what is done.'

'Noted. I am sorry baby girl I got caught up in the moment.'

'Nope sounds more like you dick did the thinking blame him if you have to blame someone.' He nods his head. I was really pissed at him and with that, I lay down and turned my back on him.

'Hope, please...' Akin touched my shoulder. '...I don't like it when we fight.'

'And you think I love it. My whole life I only saw my mom and dad fight in front of me and my sisters about nine times. I wasn't raised being a fighter Akin.'

'I know love. I really am sorry.' Akin turned me over so I can see his face. I looked him in his eyes and I can see he is sorry. Yet I also know he is a great actor and he can be playing me.

'Okay love all forgiven.' I looked at him.

'Thank you.' I lay on his shoulder as we fall asleep. I woke up and crawled over him and woke him in the process. I raced to the toilet and was sick. Akin came up behind me while I was sick. He rubbed my back. After I was done I just lay on the bathroom floor, feeling out of breath. Akin later helped me up from the floor. My legs feel like jelly, but we made it back to bed. I lay down and held my baby.

Akin covered me with our blankets and I fell back asleep. Akin walked off to go see to the boys. I was sucked back into one of my old nightmares. Jeffrey just asked me to marry him the night before and now he tied me up in one of his sexual fantasies with my arms tied above my head and out of nowhere he started to use me as a human punching bag. He beat me to a pulp. I screamed in agony as I was being beaten to death. Akin shook me awake, I woke with a jolt and scrambled away from him and curled up in a ball.

'Hope?' Akin spoke and wanted to reach out to me. I finally realized that I am awake. I hadn't had that dream in months maybe years. I was hyperventilating and was getting really dizzy. I started to look around the room and saw Akin's face. He looked frightening worried at me. I started to rock like I did when Jeffrey untied me after my brutal attacks on me. He would always lock me in a dark basement room with no windows.

'Baby...' Akin tried to break through to me. I started to cry and I kept rocking. 'Hope. Hope, love it's Akin. Your safe, love. You are safe.' I finally made eye contact with Akin.

'Akin?'

'Yes, love.' He reached out for me. I finally scrambled over to him. He grabbed me and held me to him. 'You want to tell me what is going on love.' Akin asked me.

'I... I was back in Jeffrey's basement. He was a kinky son of a bitch. This...this one time I thought he wanted to play out one of his fantasies when he tied me up and...'

'He what?' Akin asked and I could hear he was getting angry.

'...I'm sorry...' I got out of his arms and ran for the bathroom. Akin was on my heels. I barely made it to the bath tube I wanted to hide in when I passed out.

'Oh, shit.' Akin moaned when he caught me in his arm. 'Jihan, HELP.' He yells and the boys came running to help Akin carry me back to bed.

'What happened sir? Do we have to get the cars?'

'Yes, get the car, please. She's having one of her episodes it caused her to hyperventilate and made her dizzy.' Akin said and got helped by Jihan to carry me to the car. Mrs. Divit pushed Akin out the door and told him not to worry about the boys. The second Akin was in the car did we raced off to the hospital. In my passed out state, I was back in another nightmare of my past with Jeffrey.

We just had a nice normal night in with dinner and a movie. We started to make out and then made love, well like a normal couple would afterward Jeffrey walked upstairs took a shower and met up with some of his buddies for a beer at the bat four blocks from our house. I cleaned up then went to take a shower. I slept in my own room behind lock and key for my own safety at night. When I woke up and he has already broken down my room door. He was so drunk that the alcohol smell made me gag. He slapped me hard on each cheek and ear. My ears rang so loud it made me disoriented. Then grabbed my long black hair and dragged me out of bed by my hair and dragged me down to the basement and he kicked me yelling things at me saying. Do you like this bitch, and you deserve this, you whore. Yet he is the one that had me as his fiance and two extra mistresses on the side and he calls me a whore.

While he is the man whore here. He kept kicking me all over and it was this occasion when he broke my nose. As for Jihan that is racing us to the hospital, we took a turn and drive up to the ER entrance. Jihan got out and called for a gurney or a wheelchair. I jolt awake again and as Akin was carrying me out of the car. I jumped out of his arms and fell to the tar road and was sick in the gutter of the sidewalk. I saw my knees and I fell them open and now I am bleeding. The nurses helped Akin to get me on the gurney. They walked me into a private room. They took my blood pressure and it was high. They looked at our four-month-old baby on an ultrasound. Me having some of my episodes I haven't had in four years, made me cry. I am placing my baby's life and my own at risk here. I sawt Akin out and he just stood by my head gentle holding the side of my face so I would look only at him. I cried.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry...' I repeatedly said while I cried.

'Hey look at me. Look at me, it is okay. Now just relax angel please.' He said and walked around so we can look at each other better.

'I'm sorry handsome. It's been four years since I had an episode like this. I am sorry you had to see me like this.'

'It is going to be okay.' My baby under stress and they sedated me to calm me down. Akin kissed my forehead. He got on the phone with my parents and he asked them about the episodes I had of my time with Jeffrey. They had a long detailed talk while I sleep off my meds they gave me.


	8. 8

**8**

We have just arrived at Cape Town International Airport. Tracy came to fetch us at the airport. We said hello to Tracy and off she goes she kept talking by herself while Akin and I just looked at each other and listened to yap on and on for an hour and twenty-three minutes straight. Oh, if you were wondering if Akin and I did do it in the first-class bathroom the answer is a big fat yes. And it was only the two of us in first-class anyway. So thirty minutes into our flight from Dubai to Cape Town did we slip away and did it at thirty thousand feet in the air. It really was such a rush and an experience. I had never had such an intense orgasm before.

We did it twice in our flight time over here. We finally stopped at my parent's home in Rondebosch. Akin looked at me then back at the house.   
'You grew up here angel?' He asked me in Turkish.

'Yes, love but only partly. I was born in George. It is up the coast five and a half hours drive that way.'

'I would like to see this George, village.'

'Sure maybe daddy can let us borrow one of his cars to drive out that way.'

'That would be nice.' Mom, dad, Helen and her fiance Peter came walking out of the house and came and greet us and help us carry our things to the separate flat that overlooks the pool. The guys carry in our four bags. I got our wedding attire in the closet.

'Gosh let me look at you, honey.' My mom asked and turned me to the side so she can see my five and a half-month-old baby bump. 'You a glowing so beautifully.' She smiled at me and kissed my hands.

'Thanks, mama. Do you perhaps have some ice for me and Akin we just want to cool down our ears from all Tracy's talking. All we said at the airport was hello and off she goes.' We all chuckled until I saw my puffy feet and hands.

'Yes, I think I have some ice in the kitchen.' Mom played along. Akin were talking and bonding with my father and future brother-in-law. He looked at me and smiled the men came over to our group. 'So how long were you guys flying?' Mom asked me.

'We flew for twenty-two hours, mama. Which is why we are tired of sitting down.' Akin stepped closer to me, as I rubbed my baby bump.

'Okay, then why don't you guys take a car and go walk around the V&A waterfront?' Mom suggested. I was about to answer her when Helen came running to our little group and said that the bakery that were doing their wedding cake just dropped their masterpiece on it's way to the fridge. Mom looked from her to me.

'Will you be able to do a miracle here sweetheart.' Helen frowned at mom and me. Then she clicked.

'Please sussa, please put your Michelin star rated hands to work.' Helen said almost begging me on her knees.

'Of course, I can make something happen, but I am going to need help. I can't stand for long periods of time. My feet are getting so sore with this little knucklehead.'

'Whatever you need let me know.'

'Okay quickly call the bakery back and say they should salvage some of the cake the can and send it over we can still make something of it. Then demand they deduct their ingredients from the price you paid for the cake and the rest they should pay you back. The fault was on them not you.'

'Okay.' Helen got on the phone and talked to the baker. I started to make a list of ingredients I will need the wedding is in six days so no pressure. Tracy and Helen later drove off to go and pick up the crumbled wedding cake and buy all the ingredients I gave them.

Akin and I walked off and go take a nice shower. It felt so good. We called home and mama and papa Akinözü are looking after the twins for us. Two hours later, my twin sisters returned with everything I asked for and mom and my two sisters with myself got in the main house's kitchen and started mixing all the cake batter together. Akin at the big dining table in the kitchen watching us girls laugh and work. Mom and dad bought this house with three ovens so we got the four cakes in the oven and let it bake. Now with the crumbled wedding cake they picked up, I made mom and Tracy get their hands dirty. I made them mush the cake up more and then let them use a medium size ice-cream scoop and role the scoops in balls. I got the white chocolate melting in a glass measuring jug the hundred paper straws with white and gold swirls around it I dip in the white chocolate and into mom and Tracy's cake balls. Then dip the whole ball in the white chocolate and let most of it drip off then place it on a large cooking sheet.

'Cake balls?' Helen said when she walked back in the kitchen and smiled from ear to ear.

'Yes, no need to wast a perfectly baked cake like that so you mash it up make or buy some ready-made frosting dab a dash in the mashed cake and go crazy. Once the mixture together well use a not to big ice cream or meatball scoop to make the balls the same size and just dip it in the chocolate of your choosing.' I explained.

'We saw Zumbo's show. Dad and I love his show and we were surprised to see you on the last season.'

'What?' Tracy said and looked at me.

'Zumbo called me and I was still in shocked that a great pastry chef such as him called me to be on his show. I instantly agreed because of the big opportunity for me and our businesses. Then a few days before Akin and I flew out to Australia to film Zumbo's show, a group from the Michelin star rating showed up. I was so overwhelmed at that stage that it flew out of my mind, I'm sorry.'

'It's okay. I love Zumbo's shows on Netflix.'

'I was a guest judge on his show I couldn't let the opportunity pass so I grabbed it. I have to say it did felt strange to be on the other side of the show.'

I said as we make one cake pop after the other. Luckily Helen bought an extra hundred paper straws and we used up them all. We got the under-counter bar fridges going and place the five large trays in the bar fridges to set. I checked on the cakes in the oven. And the girls started to clean up our messes. A little longer on the cakes and they will be done. They wanted an off white fondant wedding cake with gold trimmings. So we baked two red velvet and one vanilla cake and one chocolate, cake.

I got the three large bags of white mini marshmallows in a microwave little by little it started to melt into a big gooey mess. Mom, Helen, and Tracy came and peek over my shoulders to see what I am doing. I started mixing in the icing sugar into the marshmallows with half a drop of brown. I started to mix everything together and the girls just stood there watching me. Akin just sat watching this family show from the dining table recording it all. Once the mixture was firm enough I got the massive ball on the kitchen counter on some more powdered sugar and started to knee the mixture really well after ten minutes of kneeing the homemade fondant I covered it with a piece of cling wrap. The perfectly baked cakes came out of the oven and we star it on the kitchen counters. I clean up the sugar from the fondant from the counter and looked at the baked cakes.

I tested the cakes and they are baked to perfection. Now to let it cool a little. We all left the clean kitchen and sat outside under the big apple tree in the backyard. We all just sat on a bunch of blankets. Akin sat behind me taking my hand and kissed my fingers. Mom and dad looked at us as Tracy goes on and on about the Zumbo show she's watching on her tablet now. Peter never saw my creations before so Tracy showed him the show where I won and then the Zumbo show. The awe on his face was like the faces of all my new customers when they walk into my bakery for the first time. You all seen "Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory" the way the people's face looked when they saw that candy land with running chocolate waterfall. That is the way my customers look when they enter the bakery.

Two hours later Akin helped me up and we head back into the main house. I got the four cakes out of the pans and on another four large cookie sheets and in the bar fridge there was space to spare in there. The cake pops are all set as well. Good now with everything being chilled well. I just dump the empty cake pans in the sink with water in all of them to soften so it cleans easier.

Akin and I head to our flat we are staying in while we are here. We are both so tired so we just lay down for a bit. Early evening mom came to wake us for dinner. We got up brushed our hair and walked to the main house. We all say around the large dining room table in the kitchen. There were a lot of Afrikaans flying around and I translated the conversation into Turkish so Akin can follow along and not left out. According to the conversation they are talking about Helen's and Peter's bachelor and bachelorette parties tomorrow night. I asked Akin if he wanted to go to Peter's bachelor party and he said yes. He would love to go and see how our culture, celebrate our last night of freedom before getting married. I excused myself from the bachelorette party. I don't need twenty squealing girlfriends drooling over some stripper slash night club I know Tracy is dragging Helen to. I don't need that. According to dad, they are all going to an action cricket arena in town for Peter's last day of freedom. So I know the men will be safe.

After dinner, we packed the dishwasher and turned it on I got the buttercream frosting mixing. The cakes have been in the fridge for just over six hours. I took two of them out while the kitchen aid is mixing my fluffy frosting. I feel cakes centers and it is chilled in the core and outside. I turned off the mixer and the family all came and sat at the long kitchen counter watching me work. I cur the harden edges off and lay it for everyone on plates with milk as a dessert. I started cutting the first tier in half. I thought Helen was going to have a fit until she saw what I am doing. I dash on the fluffy frosting on the first layer and once a tier got its outside layer of frosting I got it back in the fridge to harden overnight. Once all four tiers was done and back in the fridge. I cleaned up the empty mixing bowl and Akin and I said goodnight and went to our flat.

We both took another shower and got ready for bed. We watched some movies on DVD while we lay in bed.   
'I love your family angel they are so warm and lively and happy and light. That is how I would like our house should be.'

'And so it will.' I smiled at him as he held me to him and placed his one hand on our baby. We watched the rest of the movie "Demolition Man" with "Sylvester Stallone" in it. I saw Akin fell asleep and let him lay down on his pillow and I started to watch the next movie. Halfway through I fell asleep. Something loud on TV woke me and it woke me so I turned the TV off and made double sure all the doors and windows to the flat were locked and they were. You can still live a night or two without locking your front or back door in Istanbul but I never pushed my luck that far here.

I climb back in bed and kissed my sleeping husband on his cheeks and forehead. He really is so hot and all mine for the past two and a half years. I really am so lucky to have found him. I did a search on my phone about Jeffrey and according to the prison reports. Jeffrey Pope got three extra life sentences added to his years for killing three inmates with a sharpened toothbrush handle. That report was issued seven months ago. A newer one was released five days ago. I sat up reading it. Two prison gangs teamed up and tied Jeffrey to his bunk bed in his cell and punched and tortured him for a few hours then they stabbed him fourteen times all over his torso. The prison guards only came across him when he already bled to death in his prison cell. I know Akin is sleeping but I have to share this news with him.

'Akin... Akin love...'

'Yes sweetness, you okay?' He asked me cupping my one cheek as he sat up.

'Yes, I am fine love. I have just read the prison reports of Cape Town correctional penitentiary and it says here in the first report that Jeffrey Pope got three extra life sentences for killing three people in prison.'

'Good.'

'That was seven months ago. The latest one is only five days old. It says here that two gangs teamed up and tied Jeffrey up in his cell where they tortured him for hours and then when they were done stabbed him fourteen times all over his torso. By the time's prison guards found Jeffrey in his cell he already bled to death.'

'He is dead?' Akin asked me.

'Yes, he is.'

'Damn it someone beat me to the punch from killing him myself for what he did to you baby girl.'

'You wanted to what?' I asked shocked at what I am hearing.

'After all your episodes a few weeks back love I want to fly him in and torture and kill him myself from all the horror stories you've told me that man did to you.' I know my husband is talking about killing another man but I can see the heart he has in it to take revenge for what happened to me and to get even with the man that broke me physically and emotionally.

'What have I Hope Akinözü done in my past to have finally landed such a guardian angel such as you Akin Akinözü. Thank you for being you and for loving this broken woman that is you, silly pregnant wife.'

'I love my silly pregnant wife so much that there is no language on this planet that can really express just how much I love you, Mrs. Akinözü.' He said and kissed me. I kissed him back. After our make-out session, Akin went on the Istanbul prison gazette and it has a profile for each prisoner with all their crimes and what they are in for with how long they will be in prison. Akin says Charles did some stupid things they prison guards caught him dealing drugs in prison and added to his years and then he couldn't pay the gang he is dealing for in prison and they came to claim their payment and cut off his one hand and took is one eye. Then Akin keep reading the report towards the bottom of Charles's profile it is reported that he was high and took three times the lethal amount and OD and died from an overdose of flakka he took.

'How the hell did he get flakka in prison?' I asked.

'Beats me. I've seen videos of people using flakka and krokodil and I can honestly say I am so glad I have never ever tried drugs in my life. Seeing what it does to you is fucking scary.'

'True. And have you seen how quickly flakka works it is like you can actually see the demon take over that person.'

'Yeah, you are correct. Now that you mention it-it is true I have seen it too.' Akin asked and placed his tablet on the nightstand. He pulled me so we lay in each other's arms.

'So now that all the evil from your past died out, how do you feel?' Akin asked me.

'Just really-really relieved that they can't come back from beyond the grave to torture me some more.' I said with a heavy sigh.

'Good now let's not think of them let picture we're back in Bora Bora on the nice white beach soaking up some sun and snorkeling in the crystal clear ocean seeing the cute fish swim by. I did picture it and fell into a deep sleep where it is only Akin and me on the island of Bora Bora. We made love right on the warm white sand on the beach. Then one stage I was like "Ariel" in the "little mermaid" where her father granted her legs and walked out of the ocean wearing that beautiful silver dress.

That is also when I woke up mid-morning. Akin sat drinking coffee in bed while watching over me as I slept. Eleven- ten AM, we got up and dressed for the day. We walked to the main house on this nice Tuesday morning. We sat down and ate our saved breakfast. My family were all at work and it is only Akin and me at home. Dad did leave us a note saying that we can borrow one of his cars. But we just stayed in. I got the cakes frosting again with a new batch of fluffy buttercream frosting. This layer is a little thicker than the previous layer. I put it back in the fridge to harden and set. I got a new batch of fondant mixed and I color it in the color Helen loves so much a light peach color. I press out the flower petals and mold it like I wanted it and set it in the fridge. By tonight I will be making flowers that will go on the cake.

This kept me pretty busy throughout the day. By three PM, I got dinner on the stove for all of us. With everyone off at work I stepped in a cooked what mom took out for dinner tonight. Akin later joined me in the kitchen and held me to him as I stir some of our creamy mixed vegetables.

'Everything smells so nice.'

'Thank you sexy. Are you okay?'

'Yes, why do you ask love?' He asked and took in a seat across from me where he sat last night.

'Because you kind of look lost being here.'

'No not at all I am just taking in all the sights and sounds of South Africa.'

'I see. Well as beautiful you may think my country may be, there are also the bad that goes with it.'

'What do you mean sweet girl?'

'Here you have to make sure everything you own and love is under lock and key. Nothing is safe here not even one's dogs and cats.'

'What? Please explain.'

'Okay, houses get burgled into in a minute basis every hour, at night if you have watchdogs the poison your dogs with what we call "two-step" before your dog dies. They would take minced meat and mix it with the poison.' I explained and Akin just shook his head.

'Why?'

'So they can break into whatever they are after. Cars and even homes. Don't trust anyone, there are always new scams being run on people. Never get in a South African minibus taxi if you want to value your life. They are hell drivers and don't abide by any roadworthy law. Always keep your wallet in your front pocket and your cell phone where you can feel it, or it will get stolen. If you pay at the check out never let your bank card leave your side for a minute, they can clone your bank card in a second.'

'I can't believe what I am hearing.'

'Oh, it is just the tip of the iceberg. You can go to work or come home from work and wait for the gate to open or close or you can get hijacked. So hijacking are so violent that they even kill people for their cars. My mother's sister Aunty Clare got hijacked one morning as she pulled out of her driveway. It took her months to work through that horrifying experience.' I kept going but just stopped. 'So you see love if we walk around you have to be so alert all the time about everything and everyone around you. That you can't but be suspicious of everyone around you. I know it is not how it supposed to be but if you live in this country you are kind of forced to be.'

'I can see your point. Is that why some homes have all the security measures we saw driving over here from the airport.'

'Yes, it is. You can't leave doors and windows open at night like we do back home.'

'Is it also the reason why you have all the security on all the windows and doors?'

'Yes. Dad is a safety nut and because of him we were safe growing up.'

'If I may ask love, what does your father do for a living?'

'He is one of the high key brokers at the South African reserve bank. Mom is a vice president of a magazine publishing company.'

'I see. So they kind of big shots.'

'Yes, I guess they are.' I said and turn off the cooked dinner. Akin and I walked to the lounge and sat and watched some National Geographic, it is a documentary about the snakes and more specifically snakes we find in the South African wild.

'You know I never really appreciated Turkey so much than right now. Yes, we have our crimes back home but nothing like what you described earlier.'

'That is why I love living in Istanbul so much. You can actually live and go a night where you accidentally forget to lock your front or back door and still live to see the next day. It also took me a while to adjust coming from here and being suspicious of everything and everyone.'

'I can just imagine. Okay on to lighter matters, about tonight. What do I need to know?'

'It sounds like you guys are booked a bachelor party at action cricket.'

'That funny game you guys play with that flat piece of wood?'

'Yes, that is the one. You still want to go?'

'I don't know.'

'I know how normal cricket works but action cricket is indoors and have its own set of rules that I don't know.'

'Then maybe I should rather stay at home with you, love. Since the girls will be going to their own party.'

'My protector.' I smiled up at him. He gave me a kiss. Mom and dad got home together. Mom greeted us and wanted to start cooking dinner when she came walking into the lounge.

'You cooked sweetheart?'

'Yes, I saw what mom took out this morning so I got it cooking. I hope that is okay?'

'Of course, and by the look of your swollen feet you have been very busy in the kitchen.' Akin looked between mom and me nodding his head.

'Yes, she was. She was busy with the cakes and then started on cooking dinner.' Akin chipped in.

'I see well you don't get up from that spot. And keep your feet in the air. I'll go see if I have something in the medicine cupboard that can help with your swollen feet.'

'And is it baby safe mama?' I asked my mother.

'Oh of course.' She walked off. Akin got my feet on a few pillows on the armrest of the couch while I lay down on his lap. Mom came back and hand me a single pill that drives access water from your body and now I know I will have to live on the toilet tonight peeing more than just every five minutes. Dad joined us after he took a shower. We all ate. And six-thirty PM, everyone left for their respected parties leaving Akin and me alone at home. We walked the short distance to the flat after we turned on the main house alarm.

We showered and got dressed for bed. Ten PM, we both went to bed after we locked up the flat. I fell asleep so fast. By early morning, knowing I would have to be up making hangover food for my hungover family. I made pancakes and scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. As everyone comes down for their morning coffees they all sat silently looking bad as they all sat eating their breakfast. I didn't make breakfast for me and Akin yet. We eat breakfast differently in Turkey then we do in South Africa. Seven-twenty AM everyone was dressed looking a little better and off to work, they all go.

Akin came searching for me and I made us our Turkish breakfast. We sat eating a nice meal then got dressed and we took dad's car he said we can borrow and we went to town. We walked around from shop to shop. Akin just took everything in. We walked around the mall ate some lunch at a nice coffee shop. Akin saw some nice shoes he likes and we bought him two pairs. Afterward, we drive home. We got home and settled back in our flat. We locked up and go lay down for a bit. When I woke up later Akin was on the phone with his parents and they were talking about the twins. They were both very busy playing they are good.

It is nice to know everyone back home is okay. I sat up and rub some sleep from my eyes. My mother came to get us for dinner. I didn't even realize how late it has gotten. I washed my face, brushed my hair and Akin took my hand as we walked hand in hand into the main house after we locked up the flat. Mom and dad brought a stack of pizzas home tonight and we sat eating pizzas while Akin and I asked them how last night went.

They said it was great and quickly changed the subject. Okay, that is not weird at all. Something fishy going on here. 

'Okay, tell me do I still need to make the wedding cake or should I dump it?' I asked them. 

'Because the type of answer you just gave us made it sound very fishy.' I said looking between them. Akin just nodded his head

'Oh, yes sweety you still need to make the cake. There was just a big misunderstanding under the girlfriends and even amongst the boys last night and a few physical fights broke out.'

'What?!'

'Tracy and Helen's best friends Dawn got in a fight about Diana's boyfriend sleeping around.'

'Shit! Drama and the wedding haven't even started yet.' I spoke and for the first time, I could feel lightly feel our baby kick me. I took Akin's hand so he could feel it too. His whole face lights up and gave me a kiss.

'Yes. So please don't worry we still have a wedding on Saturday afternoon.' Dad added.

'Good.' I took our dirty dishes and pack them in the dishwasher. I turned to the flower petals I made yesterday and I started to make all the flowers by hand. Mom and dad and Akin came and see what I am up to and say with me while I make all the fondant flowers. After flower one hundred and thirty-two I was done. It only took me two hours to make them all. After I was done with them I got them back in the fridge and we went to bed. Tomorrow is Thursday and everyone still needs to earn a living. I called Gül and she said everything is running like clockwork. With that part set at ease, we took showers and climb back into bed.

Nine AM, the next morning I left Akin in bed as he was still asleep. Since it is Friday and the wedding is tomorrow I got in the kitchen and started to assemble my sister's dream wedding cake. I got royal icing mixing in the desktop mixer and I got the first cake out and roll out the fondant on the first layer and then the second. I turn off, the mixer and I got the cakes assembled on top of each other. I got the royal icing in a piping bag and started to go to work. By the time Akin walked into the main house I was about twelve percent into my work of art.

'Wow! You've been busy love.' He said and walked over to me.

'Yes, I've busy since nine AM. You sleep okay?'

'Yes once you stopped snoring, I did yes.' He said with a naughty, smile on his handsome face. I lightly punched his shoulder and he playfully jumped out of my way.

'Do I really snore?' I asked him. 'Please be honest love. If I do I will have to get it fixed. Snoring is not good for your heart in the long run.'

'No love you don't really snore but I will tell you if you really do one day and I hope you will tell me if I do.'

'Of course, I will.' He walked over to me and gave me a kiss. I got back to work. He poured himself an orange juice and watched me work. By noon my back was killing me. Akin order lunch in for us. He watched some European soccer on the TV and left me to work. Once I piped the last detail on the cake, I started to place the fondant flowers I made. Four PM, when I made the very last buttercream flower I called Akin over to the kitchen.

'So what do you think?' I asked him. 'Or is it too much?'

'Love it is stunning another one of your masterpieces. What else would one expect from a Michelin star chef.'

'So it's not over the top then?'

'No love it is not. But to tell you the true let's hear what your sister has to say about it. It is her wedding after all.'

'True.' I called her on video call on what's and showed her-her wedding cake.

'Thank you sussa this cake looks even better than the one the bakery made. It is stunning, thank you so much for saving my special day.'

'You are welcome sussa. Glad you love it. See you and Peter tonight.'

'Of course. Bye.'

'Bye.' We hung up and I got the cake in the fridge again.

Yes, it was tricky to get such a tall cake in the fridge but I made a plan. Six PM the family is all here and I showed them the cake. They all too photos of it. Seven PM, we all went to the reception hall and got busy setting everything up for tomorrow. Dad got Helen and Peter a wedding planner so most of the things I thought we were going to do were already done and ready for tomorrow. Eight-twenty-six PM we all walked into a nice steak house. Akin and I just sat listening to my family talk about their day on and on and all I can think about is the twins. I know it's late in Istanbul but I stepped away and called my in-laws.

'Is she okay?' My father asked as I walked off.

'She misses the twins very much and just wants to check on them quickly.' Akin explained to my father and followed me.

'I go and see if she's alright.' I got to the entrance of the restaurant and called Akin's parents. Mama answered the phone because dad was in the bath. She said the boys are clearly missing Akin and me because they didn't eat like they have been for the past few days. Oh, ghod... I knew we should have stayed in Istanbul. I bang my fist on the wall, as my first tears roll down my face.

'Love? Please stop hurting yourself.' Akin grabbed my fists. 'What is happening?' He asked.

'Please talk to your mother love I need to get to the bathroom.' He took the phone from me and I stepped into the bathroom. I went to the toilet then washed my face and hands. I only reapply my mascara and lipstick then head back out. Akin was waiting for me. He held me in his arms.

'Mom says they are safe and good but just miss us very much that they don't want to eat like they did the past few days.'

'We shouldn't have come, we should have stayed with them.' I said and felt near tears again.

'Come you a tired and emotional. We are ordering our dinner for take away and I am taking you home.'

'Thank you. You know I've been listening to my family talk and talk these past few days. We share DNA and same maiden names but we've been growing so far apart that I don't know my own family anymore.'

'They may be strangers love but they are still family. In the end, family will kill for each other to protect just one.' I nod my head as I am getting what he is saying.

'Yes love you're right.' He gave me a kiss, then head back to the table. Akin spoke for us and ordered and paid for our meal we are taking take away. I also felt it only right to pay part of the table bill. To we cover the drinks orders. The waiter hands us our take away and we took an uber back to the house. We sat in front of the TV and watched a DVD while we eat our dinner. I could only manage a small portion of my dinner. I sat till my husband finished his meal.

After he was done I made us some Turkish tea I brought with us and I got it going on the stove. While I am waiting for the time to pass for the tea to be just right I stood feeling my baby kick me. Akin called me and I go see what he wanted.   
'Yes, love.' I walked back out.

'Why haven't you eaten anything?'

'I lost my appetite at the restaurant. We can save my food in the fridge for you if you'd like it for later.' I suggested.

'No I want my wife to eat her food. Even though you very pregnant angel you are wasting away in front of my eyes. Just look how saggy all your clothes hung of your delicate frame.' He gestured to all of me. He is right with everything that happened this past ten months to a year I have lost at least eight or nine kilograms and I wasn't overweight to start off with.

'I am so sorry handsome. I am so sorry... With starting the bakery and then getting Zumbo gig and then the top chef rating from Michelin it places all extra stress to give my best in a million different directions.' He got to his feet and walked over to me. He rubbed my shoulders then pulled me into his arms.

'Hey, it's okay. Everything will be okay.' He placed his one hand on our baby and he or she's kicking me a little harder than a few days ago. We washed the dishes and I crawled into bed. Akin sat with me in bed while he watched the soccer match to the end.


	9. 9

**9**

Early Saturday morning Akin dragged me out of bed and we went back to the mall and he is buying me a new dress that actually fits me and does hang off me like over side bin bag. I settle for a turquoise and soft yellow color mix. He even bought me flat shoes to match. We got back home and the whole house is in organized chaos. I instructed how the wedding cake needs to be couriered to the reception hall and put in the fridge there. They drive it and send me photos once it was in the fridge at the reception. Akin and I made ourselves scares. We took a bath together then got dressed on our time after a two-hour nap. Two-forty PM, we left for the church and Akin and I sat waiting for everything to start. I felt short of breathe again since we sat down.

'Love you okay?' Akin asked me as he saw me acting funny.

'I feel very short of breath. It feels like I am going to run out of air.' And because of that, I look like I am yawning all the time but it is to get actual air to my lungs. The ceremony started and Helen and dad came walking down the aisle. They passed us and I bolt out the back door with Akin at my side. I held onto the wall gasping for a proper breathe. Akin's arms were around me and to crown everything it started to rain while we're outside. I'm holding my baby as I try very hard to keep breathing.

I close my eyes and try to calm down and that is not it. Akin were with me every step. It took me a half an hour to start feeling better. We left the church, going over to the reception hall. I assemble the wedding cake on the cake table. We placed our wedding gift on the gift table. The caterers and wedding planner is running around before the rest of the guest arrived.

We sat around waiting when I couldn't breathe again. This isn't funny anymore. Akin held me in his arms.  
'Is she okay?' The wedding planner asked Akin.

'No, she is not. Can you please call someone to come and look at her please.' Akin asked her.

'Of course.' The wedding planner said and got on the phone. She called an ambulance and they came to look at me. They arrived as a third one happened. Mom and dad also arrived as the ambulance did.

'Hope? Akin? What is going on?' Dad asked and mom is in the back of the ambulance with Akin and me.

'Hope is having trouble breathing since before the ceremony started, so we went outside and it took almost thirty minutes for her to get her breathe back. Then we came here she assembled the cake when it happened two more times where she barely got any air. I thought she was going to pass out. That's when the wedding planner called the ambulance for us.' Akin explained. The paramedics got an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose. After twenty minutes I started to feel better and Akin asked them if they have a small oxygen tank he can buy from them with the mask I have on. They sold us a big bottle of oxygen with the mask. Akin even paid them from coming out. We stayed behind as the ambulance drove off again. There was a side room inside the reception hall and they lay me down on the couch with my oxygen.

'According to google it is normal to be short of breathe in your second trimester because it is caused by the hormones and also as your lung capacity shrinks as the baby grows bigger.' Akin read it on his phone.

'This is considered normal?' Dad said pacing the room. Akin is holding my hand and kissing my fingers while rubbing my hair back.

'It does make sense.' Mom said sitting next to Akin.

'If it comes to it will it be okay to rather take Hope home then stay here?' Akin asked my parents.

'Of course, it is okay son. We will explain it to Helen and Peter later.' Dad said and gave Akin's shoulder a firm squeeze.

'Thank you, dad.' Akin said it for the first time to my father and it just sounded right.

'You're welcome. You take such great care of our daughter and grandsons and for that, we need to thank you.'

'You're welcome dad, and mom.' Akin smiled as he looked at my mother. Mom cupped my husband's face. Once I could breathe again we all head out with my oxygen as back up. The happy couple walks in and we applaud them in cheers. The first course came out and I pushed mine on Akin but I did eat my main course. Peter wanted to dance with me and with a quick explanation from mom he moved on to Tracy for his sister-in-law dance.

The speeches started and Peter's groomsmen and best man gave him a hard time. I explained to Akin what is happening and why they are giving Peter such a hard time. He thought it was funny and laughed about it. I only noticed now that all the cake pops we made are on small square plates on the table with the finger food. Then I heard my name and Peter thanked me for coming through for them in their hour of need and then he dropped the bomb of me newly world-famous status and I wanted to crawl under the table and stay there out of embarrassment.

The whole hall gave me a standing ovation and I feel like I could faint. Akin helped me to stand, I took a slight bow and a blew a kiss into the room. After the speeches Akin and I congratulated the happy couple and gave them a standing invitation to come and visit us in Istanbul. Akin and I danced on two slow dances then head home. We let mom and dad know we will be heading home. I feel so drained after my episodes.

Akin drove us home and we head straight for our room taking another shower from being rained on again as we ran from the car to the flat. After our shower together we got dressed for bed.   
'I am so sorry love.'

'What are you apologizing for now?' He asked holding me in our darkroom.

'You wanted to experience a South African wedding and I messed it up for you.'

'That's okay we'll order the DVD and Helen can send it to us so we can watch it at home.'

'Okay.' I said and fell asleep so tired.

By morning we had breakfast and started packing out things. We did tell my family at the breakfast table that Akin and I will be flying out to George. He wants to see the village where I grew up so we are going out that way to show him. I booked the two of us a charter flight to George. Tracy, mom, and dad dropped us and the newlyweds off at the airport. Peter is taking Helen to the Maldives for their honeymoon for two weeks. We said goodbye to my family. Helen and Peter board their plane and Akin and I board our plane. An hour later we landed in George and we hired a car. I drove us to town and Akin couldn't stop yapping about how beautiful everything is. I showed him the school of dolphins that are swimming past just behind the first swell in the ocean.

I finally drove into town and I saw my husband's jaw drop to the floor of the car. I made me chuckle. I drove to the neighborhood where I grew up in and we stopped in front of the house where we lived when I was born and until I was ten years old. My one aunt bought the place from us and haven't moved since then. We knocked on her door and all her little dogs came barking to the front door. She opens the door and the seventy-nine-year-old's face lights up.

'Hope dear, this is a massive surprise what brings you here.' She asked and came open the door for us with her walker.

'My husband wanted to see where I grew up as a child. Aunty Robin this is my husband Akin Akinözü. Akin this my aunty Robin Franklin, she is my mom's, mother's youngest sister.' I introduced them.

'Oh, wow. So wonderful to meet you, ma'am.' Akin kissed her cheeks.

'Akin is from Istanbul and it is custom for them to kiss both cheeks.' I explained to her.

'Oh, that is so interesting. Well, come-come on in you two and make yourself at home. Winifred will make us some coffees and teas.'

'Thank you that will be lovely. May I show Akin around quickly, please.'

'Go right ahead.' She smiled.

'Thank you, aunt Robin, you're a star.' I used Akin's tablet and took a video of everything for him to watch later. We walked through the foyer to the first lounge, then the large kitchen where we met Winifred my aunt's nurse slash maid was busy with our teas and coffees. Then the guest lounge was next along with the four large bedrooms and the two newly renovated bathrooms. The kitchen is also different from what I can remember. I took him out back where I played and climbed the big oak tree when I was little. After our tour, we joined Robin in the lounge for our coffees.

'So you tow were here for Helen's wedding yesterday?'

'Yes, we missed you there.'

'Oh, please sweetheart I would have only been in the way with my four by four here.'

'Now you talking nonsense. Does Francis and Robert come to visit you often?'

'No, they both got great jobs in Australia and is living there now, but Sharon and Willow still come by when they can with their families.'

'That is good, that the girls still come by to see their mother.' I said and finished my coffee.

'Yes, it is. So Akin, where did you and Hope meet?'

'Well she moved in next door and I just fell in love when I saw her moving in and then she came over one afternoon with a fancy expensive looking cake and it was love at first sight.' He smiled looking from her to me.

'Well, of course, I made him work for it before he asked me to marry him.'

'Good, makes marriages stronger. So you still live in Turkey?'

'Yes, we fly back in four days from now.'

'That is nice. I see you have a little one on the way congratulations.'

'Thank you, the twin boys we left them in Istanbul with Akin's parents. It is a very long flight over here and back.'

'Of course. How old are they?'

'Almost ten months.' Akin answered. We stayed for about forty minutes then went to the beach.

'That was a lovely home.'

'Thanks then from Robin's place we moved to where mom and dad live today.'

'Cool.' We sat on the beach for a while then go find a hotel facing the beach. The bell boy helped us get settled in. Afterward, we went to the mall just around the corner which is walking distance and we found a restaurant where we ate lunch than with our leftovers in a doggy bag we head back to the hotel. The tourist information center Akin took a handful of pamphlets. I forgot about the game reserve just outside George and will take him to go see some wildlife. Later in the afternoon after our nice nap, we walked back to the mall and go watch a nice movie.

After the movie, we passed a DVD slash music store and Akin pulled me inside. He wanted to listen to some Afrikaans songs so I picked what I liked and let him listen to them at the different listening stations. He listens and loved them all and bought them. With a bag full of music we head back to our hotel. We took turns showering and climb into bed. Later I woke from my slumber to go to the bathroom and saw Akin just standing on the balcony of our room. I walked over to him and kissed his naked back.

'Hey. You okay?' I asked.

'Yes, I am. I just can't get how beautiful it all is here.' He spoke holding my arms I wrapped around him.

'Yes, it is.' I said then retreated.

'Why ever leave here?' He asked me as he turned around. I turned on the TV and the Africa news is on.

'That is why and the high crime.' I spoke pointing at the TV. 'Because of miss managing a country into the ground that a country such a Turkey lira has more financial worth than a single South African rand. That is why. We can give our kids a better future in Turkey where you can give your kids a hiding for being naughty. Here if you give a child a smack on the bum they can lock you up. Kids can send their parents to jail, it's okay for men to marry another man and abortion is okay.'

'What?' Akin looked at me in outrage. I got the government gazette on the tablet and let him read everything I just said for himself. I went to the bathroom and my shortness of breath is starting up again. I washed my hands and face and rejoined my husband as he read the articles on the tablet. 'I can't believe what I am reading. I totally get why you moved to Istanbul love. Not disciplining one's kids will have a society of monsters.'

'Yip and that monsters, this government has to raise on their own, I want no part of that. Since they took away mandatory military service, in the nineteen nineties the society of men turned into something that can be described as pussies.' He just sat next to me nodding his head.

'I did four years of services to my country, right out of high school.' Akin admits.

'Why did you quit?' I asked him.

'I wanted to become an actor so I went to school to become one right out of the army.'

'See discipline was enforced, none of that is here anymore. That died out when dad was in the army here.'

'I get what you're saying, love. Okay, enough of that let's get some more rest. He closed the sliding door with the curtains and we went back to sleep. When we woke up again it was the start of the new day the sun just came up over the ocean and Akin stood with a cup of coffee in his hand see the sun make an appearance. I got up and got dressed. Akin came walking in all yummy like so as he stood in front of me where I sat on our bed I jumped him and pulled his boxers down and have him in my mouth as I give him heads.

'Hope... Oh, fuck...' He moaned as I kept sucking him off. I sucked him so he came twice really hard and loudly. He fell over on the bed, trying to catch his breath. I just got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair.

'Come on Mr. Akinözü get dressed I want to go show you something special.' He got up and stormed me, kissing me feverishly. He walked us to our bed where he got me out of my clothes and bury himself deep inside me. It feels so delicious. We decided to leave the special surprise for tomorrow and we just spend the day sleeping and making love. The perfect day in. Tuesday morning after a nice shower I drove us to the game reserve and we went on a safari drive where we saw rhinos, elephants, crocodiles, and hippos. Then we came across a pride of lions resting in the shade from the heat of the day. And something I haven't see in the wild myself was a cheetah and a leopard. And that is what we saw as they chased down its prey.

It was amazing to witness. After the safari, we drove from small town to small town and finally head back to our hotel. We slept for about three hours then took a flight back to Cape Town then got our flight for tomorrow exchanged for today and we board our flight four hours later heading for Dubai flying first class again since it was return tickets. And twenty-eight hours later we finally land back in Istanbul. We paid for our parking and drive out into the rain.

'Home sweet home.' I said as we drove up to the house. Jihan came to greet us and said he can go fetch the boys for us. Akin agreed to it and he took our car to fetch the twins. I did call mama Akinözü to let her know Jihan is on his way to fetch the boys and that we just got home really tired. She was just happy we're home safely. I text my mother to let her know we got back to Turkey okay.

Akin marched me up to our room and tucked me into bed after I've been to the toilet again. I fell asleep so fast it was a horrible flight. We flew into turbulence and a thunderstorm. It was like being in the middle of a horror movie. Akin held me on his lap most of our flight home. I fell asleep so fast. Akin welcomed the twins back home. He brought them to our room where they gave me cute kisses on my cheek and then left me be as he got them down for their lunch. He fed them their baby food then got them down for their afternoon nap.

Akin fell asleep on the couch in the lounge. Early evening I woke from my slumber and found Akin playing with the boys on the carpet in the lounge. It made me smile seeing my boys. Mrs. Divit is busy cooking in the kitchen. I joined the men in my life I love so much. The twins saw me and stretched out their arms to me I picked them both up and sat on either side of me. They just held onto me and it is Akin's turn to smile as he saw the boys in my arms.

'Mom said they were getting impossible near the end of our trip away. Missing us way too much.'

'Oh, no you boys were naughty. That wasn't nice to be mean to grandma.' I spoke to them and they both looked at me as I talked to them. They looked like they totally understood me. I kissed their foreheads. They cling to me and fell asleep.

'They keep me busy and all they really wanted all this time was their mother.' Akin smiled and came and sat next to me on the couch. My shortness of breath started again and it took me a while to get my breath back. In their sleep, we gave them their baths and got them dressed for bed. We lay them down.

'Finally, we're a full family again.' I breathed in a whisper.

'Yes, we sure are.' We went back down to the kitchen and ate dinner Mrs. Divit's cooked for us. It was a nice casserole. After dinner, we went up to our room and got down to making love most of the night. Akin boxed me in with his strong arms as we kissed. I wrapped my leg around his waist as he gave it to me good and long and hard. It is mind-blowing. Till one of the boys started to cry over the baby monitor. We kept going and going until we both reached our orgasms. Then I got dressed in Akin's t-shirt and a rob and walked over to the nursery. Sky is having a bad dream and he feels like he's having a fever.

Great just what I need right now two sick babies. Yet it only feels like it is Sky that is sick not Cloud. So I quickly separate them just in case. I gave him some medicine for his fever and gave him an ice tea bottle. He drank it all. Clear signs of a fever. I pushed Sky's crib into the next room and after he fell asleep from the medicine I gave him, I quickly changed his nappy. I wash my hands and face. I got back to where Cloud is still fast asleep. I felt his forehead, he was perfectly fine. I changed his nappy and went back to check in on Sky. He is sleeping peacefully. I sat on the guest bed with my arms on the crib side and I just look at my boy. I must have fallen asleep when Akin came looking for me.

'Love what is going on? Why is Sky in here?' He asked and came to sit next to me.

'He woke having such a bad fever. I felt Cloud's forehead and he was fine. So I quickly separate them. If Sky is really sick we don't need two sick babies right now. It is bad enough to have one that is sick.'

'I see. Let's see how he looks in the morning then maybe we should call a doctor to come and see him.'

'Okay. I'll be here looking after him. You go on ahead and go to bed.'

'No, I'm okay right here.' He countered. I just looked at him and gave him a kiss.

'Thank you. Can I quickly go take a shower then I'll be right back?'

'Of course, it is. I'll be here when you get back.' I gave him another quick kiss then walked off to take a shower. I took a quick shower and got in clean sleepwear. I walked back to where Akin and Sky were and I carry my pillows from our room with me as we lay down. Akin is already in bed, waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me and opened up the blankets for me to get in. Our baby is really busy tonight. I stood still just before I got in and lift my shirt as I showed Akin just how busy our six months old baby is. He walked on his knees on our bed towards me and took a video of how our baby is moving inside my belly. At one stage you could see a tiny hand and later a little foot.

I had tears of seeing this. It was really precious. The twins were busy but nothing like this. After a while, I finally got in and lay down falling asleep. By four AM, Sky was really sick I had to give him a bath, while Akin changed the crib sheets. I got Sky dressed in a clean fresh onesie and gave him some medicine for his fever again and a little something for his nausea. I washed up after I lay a sleeping Sky back in his clean crib. Akin came back from the laundry room and got busy washing up as well. I went next door to the nursery to see if Cloud is alright and he was. Still fast asleep. I did wake him to change his wet nappy. But he fell back asleep so fast. I got back in bed and fell asleep so fast.

When I woke up to a dark thunder rolling rainy day, Akin was on the phone with our doctor. They made an appointment for ten AM this morning for the doctor to be here.

'Good morning sweetness, you sleep okay?' Akin asked me as he came and sit next to me.

'No, not really. I lay half the time worried about Sky. His tiny body felt like jelly when I gave him his bath this morning.'

'Well, the doctor will be here in two hours.' He let me know.

'Thank you.' I washed up and go look in on Cloud. He just woke up. He is still perfectly fine. Good. I picked him up and walked him down so Mrs. Divit's, can feed him his breakfast in the kitchen. As for Sky his sick again when I walked in and Akin is holding him over the bucket we have in the room for him. When I saw this I jumped in to help. Sky was crying and I just pray very hard he doesn't choke on something while he's sick and crying like this.

After he was sick we cleared his sick and his fever is back. The doctor arrived and look Sky over. He has the new flu. Akin asked our doctor to give Cloud a look over and he was fine. With a whole shopping list of medicine, he prescribed for Sky Akin and Jihan left for the pharmacy to film Sky's prescription. I called Gül to let her know we're back from the wedding but we have a family crisis with Sky being really sick. But I will be in from one PM.

**~~~~OoO~~~~**

We celebrated the twin's first birthday yesterday. I am seven months pregnant with another boy we decided to call him Deniz Akin. Denize means, the sea in Turkish.   
I am at the bakery busy working with my well-oiled team here until the new mid-afternoon bread's come out piping hot out of the ovens, then I leave and go over to the restaurant and work there till eight PM and Tarick that finally healed and got married three weeks ago drive pregnant old me home. Usually, I fall asleep in the car ride home. It's a good thing to have a driver.

When we get home Akin has this new thing he does where he waits for me outside when we arrive home. He goes into panic stations if we get home just a few seconds late. It may sound paranoid but to me, it is his way of showing me just how much he cares for me and of course our staff. Since the robbery, whenever one of our security drives me home we take a different route home most nights. The police still haven't found the guys that rob us. Look it wasn't much but the pain and suffering were more than the lousy thousand lira they stole.

As time ticked on for the next few weeks we all work hard in keeping up with the quality of our feed to keep our three-star rating up as high as possible. Then by the time I got home I am ready to fall over. Akin walked up to our car with an open umbrella so I won't get rained on. I seriously don't want to get sick again. We wipe our feet on a mat and walked in kicking our shoes off at the door as it is a tradition in this part of the world. No, it is not just an Asian thing or a Muslim thing it is just a sign of respect for the hosts home.

I stepped into my slippers and it feels so nice. Akin wanted to steer me to the kitchen but I stopped in my tracks and took his hands.

'Love, I ate a toasted sandwich at work. Can I just lay down on the couch a little, please? I am so tired tonight. I even had some of my shortness of breath episodes today. It took a lot out of me.'

'Why haven't you said anything?'

'Because I am the cause that my handsome wonderful husband gotten all his grey hairs from. I worried you enough these past couple of months love.'

'I should have known, Hope. I don't mind the grey hair. I just want my wife well and her smiling self.' He stepped closer. 'Do you hear me Mrs. Akinözü?'

'Yes love, loud and clear.' He leads me to the lounge and I lay down on the day bed and instantly fallen asleep.' Akin came back with a blanket and the thunder rolled outside and it started to rain. My husband covered me with the blanket and kissed the side of my head. '...thank you sexy...' I breathed half asleep and a little awake.

'You're welcome.' He smiled and held my hand while I slept. I woke up the next morning still sleeping on the day bed and Akin slept with his head next to mine on the couch. I kissed his hair and finally sat up. It is six-twenty AM, I got up and went up to our room. I took a shower got cleanly dressed in a light yellow chef's uniform. I stepped into my sneakers and was busy blow-drying my hair when Akin walked in all drowsy. He kissed me good morning, then walked to the bathroom. After I was done with my hair I got it into a tight bun and walked to the nursery to check on the boys. They were sleeping like two cute little angels. I am missing more and more of their important growing steps.

My baby kicked me since I was getting emotional. I had to swallow my tears which is very painful. I kissed their heads then left. When I got to the kitchen for my cup of tea Akin also stepped in wearing a suit.

'You have an audition today handsome?' I asked sipping my Turkish tea Mrs. Divit's poured us.

'Yes. Also, I was contacted by "Pantene Turkey" to do a commercial for them.'

'Wow. That is huge. Congratulations love.'

'Thank you. I'll see you for lunch after all my appointments.'

'Okay, that would be nice.' Tarik stepped and I finished my tea and kissed Akin goodbye for the day and we drove off. Tarik and I got stuck in traffic some truck jackknifed on the freeway when it rained earlier this morning. It took us an hour to get to the restaurant. I got to the bakery and gave a hand with the bread's. I got in the board room and started with the books. Once everything balanced I got in the kitchen of the restaurant and got the breakfast's ready and out as fast as we could. Mid-morning I took a break and got my feet in the air. I looked over the menu and I started to work out a new menu for summer.

I got breakfasts and the soups, salads and main course meals all worked out. I called Gül and asked her what she thinks of the new rough worked out menu. She gave her opinion and we chopped and changed a few things and bomb we have a new menu together. I got in the office and typed out the whole menu and once I've typed out everything with the dishes ingredients and worked out prices I got the people that print out menus for us on laminated cardboard. I ordered a hundred new menus. I started to put the dishes together in the kitchen I took a section of the new menu over the course of the next few days.

I would prepare it then show my staff the end results and then how we will be making it. Today we only have the breakfasts. Once they all got it, we turned back to our work the new menus will go out on the first of June. That is in a week and a half.

Two-forty PM, Akin and Jihan shows up. I feed Jihan and then for a change I make the new menus lunch which is almost like a Turkish breakfast with a bit of everything on a plater tray.

'What is all this?' Akin asked shrugging off his jacket.

'This morning after the breakfast crowd left I rested my feet a little and I started to work out a new menu for summer so this will be something new on our menu. It is our lunch plater. Here you have your favorite black bread with some fresh in house-made butter along with all the delicious cheeses from the regions around us and to top it we have inhouse made peppadews and here our fig jam and strawberry jams. Served with teas or coffees of your choosing.'

'Yummy. Let's see...' He smiled and started to get himself a plate and start building himself a delicious sandwich. He bites into it and the signs were all over his face. 'Oh, my soul this is amazing. The bread is so fresh and perfect.'

'Do you think our customers would like it?'

'I am sure of it. But you should be asking them.'

'Good idea.' I got up and ask Gul to get the kitchen to prepare some of the lunch platers and asked our customers for a tasting and give us feedback. I got back to Akin where he digs into our plater with me.

'So how did the audition go?' I asked finishing my tea.

'I got the part in the movie.' He smiled while chewing.

'That is amazing. This will be your first movie love?' I asked.

'No it will be my third. The studio also called me after my Pantene meeting the gave the TV show's season four the greenlight. So filming starts in September.'

'Goodness you going to be busy.'

'Yes. It's time I work harder for my family.' He added and took my hands.

'You already work very hard for our family.' I spoke up.

'No, you work hard for our family angel and you are growing a whole perfect person inside if you while doing so.'

'Hey, give yourself some credit. Just because you're not on your feet twenty-four-seven doesn't mean you're not working hard. You keep the garden by yourself which I have to comment is amazing. You look after the boys better then I do. You surprise me with special treats and gifts now and then. You keep me and the boys so safe. And for all of that, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart Mr. Akin Akinözü.' I spoke and took the wind from his sails as he just stares at me. I kissed his hands and tap them to my forehead as a sign of high respect. After lunch, Akin kissed me goodbye as he and Jihan head to the gym.

By six PM the verdict is in and we surely have a winning menu so far. The dinner menu we basically did the same and got pretty much the same results as with the lunch crowd. A lot of good feedback. Nine-forty-eight PM, the cash in transit guys came and took away our takings for the day. They come at different times to throw off guys that want to rob us.

Eleven PM we lock up and took the long way home. I lay down on the back seat of the car and fell asleep. At home, they tried to wake me but I just kept sleeping in the car they pulled into the garage. Two AM, my back was getting sore sleeping in one position so I got out, walked into the house and walked up to our room. Akin was fast asleep in our bed hugging my pillow to him. I got in a shower, washed then got dressed for bed. I looked in on my baby boys. They are getting way to big so fast it was sad. I sat in the rocking chair and fell asleep again.


	10. 10

**10**

Our new menu is a huge hit with our customers. We are also running a few seasonal specials, and it is going well. I there are a few culinary conventions in Italy and Akin bought me a train ticket with Taric for the week. The convention is great I video recorded all the latest food trends and tricks I saw and could improve upon some. Then strangely I didn't reckon that people would recognize me at all and that is when all the autographs and selfies started. They even asked me to bring out a cookbook. I never really thought about a cookbook so I told them there will be one in the near future.

After the week was over Tarik and I took the train back to Istanbul.   
'Tarik how is married life treating you?'

'Married life is great. Yes, we have our ups and downs like in all marriages I suppose.'

'Do you two fight a lot about your job?'

'Yes. How do you know this?'

'Because if I put myself in your new wife's shoes I will also fight for you to get a less dangerous job so you two can grow very old together. But once you have this line of job in your blood it is very hard to shake.' He just nods his head. 'You do get her point of it all, right.'

'Yes, I do. She's a grade school teacher.' He let me know.

'Where did you two meet?'

'At my older brother's birthday party two years ago. She came with my middle brother's girlfriend. They shared a dorm room back then.'

'I see. What do you do to keep it fresh in your marriage?' I asked him.

'We go to the movies on my days off.'

'Okay let me asked you this. What did you two love doing when you were still dating?'

'We used to go on picnics in the country.'

'Then why did you stop doing it? You two may have gotten married but you can keep dating and doing fun things together.' He sat listening and thought about what I just said. 'Akin and I still have date nights on occasion. It is a little different for date night when I have to pee every five minutes being pregnant.' He just nods his head. 'Always remember you two were boyfriend and girlfriend first before you two got married so always try to keep that in mind, and if you want to take her away for a weekend or even a week or two do it. Life is to damn short to let it slip past you like this.'

'You are right ma'am I will think about it.'

'Good, man.' The rest of our train ride was in silence. My eight months old baby is kicking me silly. I can't wait for the eighteenth of July anymore. We arrived at the train station and Tarik got our car from the garage. When I stood waiting for him to come driving out of the garage. Akin is on set filming the commercial. I saw Tarik drive up to me when I felt my legs getting wet. I looked down and yes, my water has just broken. Tarik parked in front of me and got our bags in the car.

'Hope?' Tarik spoke and walked over to me where I stood frozen in one place.

'Tarik, my water just broke and you should call Akin to please meet us at the hospital.'

'Yes, ma'am right away.' He helped me into the car as I sit on a towel I got from my suitcase. We drove off and it started to pour down. Tarik could get a hold of Akin but got Jihan on the phone. Tarik let him know what is going on with me and to let Akin know. We were on the freeway now but could drive fast at all the traffic stood bumper to bumper. My third lot of pains started and I can see Tarik is starting to panic.

'Hey relax. Everything will be okay.'

'Yes, ma'am.' He said and were a little pale. While we stood stock still on the freeway. I hopped out of the front passenger side and got in the back of the car. It looks like we are going to be in this traffic mess for a while. So while we are sitting still doing nothing then to listen to the radio giving the traffic report. Apparently there is a five-car pileup that involves a truck's breaks that failed in this downpour. I worked through all my pain with Tarik being here for me. Always have a few bottles of water in the cars. He gave me some water to drink. We moved a little forward after forty minutes. We driver about five feet then stood still again. Half an hour later we drove two feet and stood still again. Akin finally called us back on "WhatsApp" video call.

'Hey, honey. Sorry I could only getaway now. Where are you guys?'

'We are stuck in horrible traffic. According to the radio, it is five cars and a truck's brakes that failed in this downpouring rain.' I squeezed the words out as new pain gripped my body.

'I feel so helpless baby.' Akin spoke pacing while talking to me. I couldn't talk yet and just nod my head. I felt myself and I could feel the top of my baby's head.

'Tarik please hold the phone so Akin can see what is about to happen.'

'Baby girl are you sure about this?'

'I feel his head...' I breathed hard. Tarik holds the phone for Akin to witness as I pushed our son into the world. Four hard pushes and I caught my son in my arms. He lay crying in my arms. Deniz Akin was born on the eighteenth of June at three-seventeen PM, in the back of our Mercedes-Benz ML350 in the middle of the freeway in a storm. Akin had tears in his eyes when I looked up at him holding our son in my arms. I pulled a second towel from my bag and wrapped my baby in it.

'Love are you okay?' Akin asked me when Tarik gave me the phone back and got back behind the wheel. As we moved again a little bit forward in the traffic.

'Just tired. Other than that I feel okay, considering.' I spoke and gave my husband a tired looking smile. Deniz was still crying. I left him cry, he has a great set of lungs.

'I so want to be with you baby girl. Call once you guys are at the hospital okay and we'll be there in a flash.'

'Okay.'

'I love you Hope Akinözü.' He spoke and wipe his tears from his eyes. 'I just become a father again.' He told someone on the set of the Pantene commercial film crew.   
'Congratulations.' They said and gave him a man hug. 'Thanks.' He said smiling.

'I love you much more Handsome. See you in a bit.' I said and we finally hung up. Tarik got out his pocket knife and the lighter he had on him and he sterilized his pocket knife and finally cut Deniz from me. The after birth we placed in a plastic shopping bag I emptied. I got Deniz drinking from me. He drank his fill. I burped him and he fell asleep on my bare chest. I lay him skin on skin under my large t-shirt. After another two hours in the traffic, we finally passed the horrifying accident scene. There were silver blankets everywhere. With flashing hazard lights on we raced to the hospital where Akin and Jihan met up with Tarik, Deniz and me. I got in a wheelchair and they walked me to my room. My doctor came and looked at Deniz first. I insisted. Then when he was one hundred percent okay, my doctor turned to me. He looked at me and had to give me three stitches down there as I tore a little in Deniz's delivery.

The nice nurse gave Deniz his first bath. I could finally go take a shower and got dressed in clean clothes Akin brought a bag from home for me and Deniz. Akin held Deniz in his arms just staring at his newborn son in his arms we send pictures of Deniz to our parents. I got in bed and fell asleep so fast. Akin walked rocking Deniz asleep, then lay him in the incubator. Akin walked over to me.

'You should have seen her sir she was like a rock star delivering Deniz on her own.'

'I did saw it Tarik. I just wish I could have been there for her though. My special brave girl.' Akin rubbed my hair back and kissed my lips so softly. He came and lay down next to me and held me to him while I've slept. 'Thank you for being there for Hope today Tarik you really are a remarkable guy.'

'Thank you, sir, just wish the situation could have been better for Hope to deliver your son in a better location then the freeway traffic jam.'

'Yeah, that would have been ideal yes.' The men shook hands and Tarik got back to his duties. Akin took a few hundred pictures of Deniz. After his own hour nap. I slept until Deniz's next feed. Akin lay Deniz in my arms and I feed him from me. For a whole five days I was in the hospital with Deniz then send home.

Akin started filming his TV series and I have the twins with me and my staff at the bakery and the restaurant are sparking as we are very busy. Mom and dad Akinözü come by a few times to help me with the kids. The twins are in their walking rings being busy while I have Deniz to look after. Mrs. Divit's is cleaning the upper floors while I have the kids with me on the ground floor.

I have decided to start a recipe book but I have to make the recipes simple enough for an everyday person to make. Life today is way too complicated enough then to make cooking and baking complicated too. So I use a few of our old menu dishes that were easy enough to make. So while I am on maternity leave for a few weeks, I am working my behind off. I did, however, order a few photography equipment to take photos of my dishes.

Week two with the kids at home, while mom and dad came over I quickly left with Tarik to go to the mall and buy the twins a few new pieces of clothing they are quickly outgrown the last few clothes we bought them. After our mall trip, we stop by the bakery and restaurant to check in on everything. I did the books quickly and paid over everyone's salaries. It was after three PM and the cash in transit guys are here taking our cash to the bank for us. After they left so did Tarik and I going home.

We arrived home and I got such a surprise when we walked in that my own parents flew in to surprise me. It was Akin's idea. I had tears in my eyes as I just hugged them. I called my husband and thanked him over and over for this great surprise. With everyone here, I got a great dinner on the stove with the help of Mrs. Divit's. Tarik got the rest of the day off including the next few days but his replacement is already here patrolling the house outside. I make mini cakes perfect for two people every second day to keep my practice up while I'm home. So I bagged two cakes I've worked on yesterday we haven't touched and sent it home with him.

Deniz woke up from his afternoon nap and my mother is playing doll while the twins are keeping their two grandpa's very busy. Mama Akinözü is hanging out with my mother. Once our dinner was done I turned off the stove and oven and took Deniz from my mother and we walked upstairs with all three boys to go give them their baths and to feed Deniz. Mrs. Divit's is busy setting our table in the dining room then she will leave for the evening.

We gave the boys their baths it was a bit of a struggle with the twins. They are being difficult. I was busy drying Deniz when mama Akinözü gave them a stern talking to and it all stopped. I got Deniz dressed in a nice onesie and sat down while I got him drinking from me. I can't believe he is a whole ten days old already. I kissed his head while he is drinking. He is just a beautiful as his big brothers. My mother's both came out huffing from struggling with the twins in their bath session. They have Sky and Cloud all wrapped in towels and started to dry them and got them dressed.

'How do you do it, Hope? With three of them?' My mother asked me.

'Well, mama like everything in life you learn to cope and find little trick and tips along the way. There milk bottles ar on the dresser. Give it to them and things can get a lot easier.' They gave the boys their bottles and they calmed down.

'Amazing.' Mama Akinözü breathed as they got the boys nappies and their new onesies on them.

'What works tonight don't necessarily work tomorrow night. So you have to have something handful for the two of them.' I explained and Deniz was done drinking. I lay him on a towel nappy over my shoulder as I rubbed his winds out and he burped them out so quickly. He fell asleep and I lay him down in his own crib. The twins are finally dressed and being rocked to sleep. Once the kids were asleep, we went down to join the men as we all sat around eating and having nice grown-up conversations.

After dinner, we had teas and coffees and mom and dad Akinözü went home and mom and dad I got settled in the guest bedroom. I went to take my own bath. Afterward, I got dressed for bed and wrapped a robe around myself to go see if mom and dad need anything. They were fine and we all gone to bed as it started to rain. I climb in and immediately fell asleep.

The week progressed and Akin called he won't be coming home this weekend they are filming while the weather holds up. While mom and dad are here I make use of the opportunity and I go check in on my businesses. One afternoon around three Mustafa my security, while Tarik is spending time with his wife, drove me to the bank with the shop's takings we deposited it. When there was a sudden loud noise from the bank entrance. Gunshots and the bank security lay dead on the floor. Mustafa, fell on me protecting me from the bank robbers that are bursting through the doors all dressed in black with black masks on, guns blazing. By the way, they are yelling orders it sounds like they are high and trigger happy. On man tried to stand up to them and they shot him in the stomach. His pour pregnant wife crying and cowering by her husband's dead body.

'We have to do something?' I whispered.

'The best move is to not move at all ma'am. These high fuckers will kill all of us.' He replied the same way.

'Shut the fuck up!' One of them points their gun at us. Then with the back of his gun hit me on my cheek. They yell their demands to the four working cashiers to take them to the vault. They asked for the bank manager they took his key card and shot him in cold blood. From the six of them that stormed the bank on two stayed behind as the other four moved to the vault.

I saw one of them snorting something and the nostrils of his black mask were white with powder he just sniffed. The one that yelled at us shot the four cameras he saw out of the wall. The police are here I can hear them outside as they silently arrived without alarming the robbers of their presence. I saw them lurking at the door of the bank. The manager bless his heart must have made an alarm when this all started. Ten minutes the other four came back out of the vault with six massive black bags on a trolley towards the others. They want to exit through the front when they saw the police and they started to open fire on the police. The four that were in the vault didn't make it as the police shot them.

The other two started to panic and because they were so high didn't know which way was up and before they could even start reacting the police stormed the bank and shot the two remaining bank robbers in the legs and tied them upholding them to bleed on the side of the bank. The police finally let us off the floor. The forensic team moved in and took photos of the whole crime scene. The dead bodies were being removed from the bank. They took our names and our statements.

I walked over to the woman that just lost her husband. I told her how sorry I am for her loss. She just couldn't stop crying so the paramedics injected her with something and it knocked her out a little. They took her to the hospital. Another paramedic looked at my bleeding cheek and said I need stitches and will have to go to the ER to get that done. Mustafa drove me to the top-rated hospital and the ER doctor called their plastic surgeon to come and stitch me up. He asked how I got this cut and we gave him the load down. He gave me six stitch total.

With a prescription of med, I need to take care of my cut I was sent home. At the pharmacy in town on our way home was a rather long line. Mustafa volunteered to get the prescription filled for me, as I go wait in the car for him and then as I sat in the car and saw the clouds gathering it all finally hit me and I cried. I saw three innocent people die today and it was so not necessary. I started to shake in my shock and I was instantly freezing cold.

I turned on the radio and the news reported the robbery. My phone rang and it was Gül that just heard the news and wanted to make sure we weren't in that. I gave her the news that we were and it was horrifying. After her call, Akin called to check in on us. When he heard that I was in a state he wanted to know what happened.

At this stage, I could barely hold the phone in my hands from shaking so badly. I was still talking when Mustafa climb into the car with my bag of medicine. Once he saw how badly I was shaking and he ice cold I was he got out of his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. Akin said he is on his way home right now. We hung up and I couldn't stop crying myself now. Mustafa drove us home.

We got home and I was still in a crying state. Mom and dad wanted to know what is going on and why I have a band-aid on my face. Mustafa patiently gave them the story of what happened at the bank. Dad pulled me into his arms and hugged me and didn't let go. An hour and a half after we got home Akin and Jihan burst into the house.

I was on the couch under a blanket with a box of tissues. Akin greeted my parents and aim straight for me. He took me in his arms and pulled me onto his lap. Jihan and Mustafa were talking about what happened. Mom made teas for us.

'What happened to your face love?' Akin asked and he was clearly holding his anger back for me but was clenching his jaw over and over.

'I wanted to do something after they shot that pour pregnant women's husband that tried to stand up to them and they shot him in cold blood along with the bank security and the bank manager. Mustafa and I were whispering and they saw us and they hit me with the back of his gun.' I explained.

'I am so sorry this happened, love.' He held me to him. Mom lay the tray of teas on the coffee table and everyone left the room leaving us alone.

'It was horrible and now that pour woman is going to raise her baby alone.' I cried.

'Hey, shhh... It's going to be okay love.' Akin said and cover me with another blanket. I held onto Akin's shirt and I fell asleep from my meds.

'Is she asleep?' My mother asked.

'Yes. My worry is now that this event will trigger some of her older nightmares again.' Akin said as he carries me to our room.

'Was it really that bad?' Dad asked Akin.

'She huddles in a ball cowering in a corner of our room looking like someone is about to chop off her head.'

'What?! Is that what that monster did to her?' Dad asked and was instantly pissed off.

'Yes. She never told you guys what really happened to her with Jeffrey and Charles had she?'

'No. We only saw the results of it on her face and body.' Mom added. Akin lay me down and covered me with a blanket. They left the room and Akin started to tell them about what happened to me.

Deniz's crying woke me and I walked off to feed him and change his nappy. I sat in the rocking chair feed my baby. The twins are busy downstairs. Akin came to check in on me and found me in the nursery. He walked in and closed the nursery door behind him.

'You okay love?' He looked at me worried.

'No, not really. It keeps playing in a loop in my head over and over.' I shook my head and realize I am crying again. Akin kneeled in front of me and dried my tears.

'I am sorry this happened, love.' He repeated and really tries to make me feel better. He held my one cheek and I kissed his palm of his hand.

'It's okay love. Thank you for coming home to be with me. This must mess with your filming schedule being here.'

'Yes, a bit but your more important angel.' He spoke. Deniz finish drinking from me and Akin took him from me and started to burp him for me. While I clean up and got dressed again. He rocked our boy to sleep again and lay him down in his crib. Akin took my hand and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest.

'Come Mrs. Divit's and your mother cooked dinner.' We went down and sat around the table. I only picked at my food I'm not really hungry. A lively conversation was going all around the table. It was light and funny as everyone tries to lift my mood a little. I waited for everyone to finish eating when I lay my head on my husband's shoulder. I drank a smoothie to increase my breast milk for my baby. That was dinner for me. I sat feeding the twins quickly and then got them upstairs in their bath for the evening.

Mom helped me rock them to sleep. I lay the Cloud in his crib and mom lay Sky in his. I looked at all three of my babies and wonder what have I done to them. I know I've always dreamt of having a whole school bus full of kids one day, but think about it as desperately we wanted kids is a blessing or a curse we bestow on them of having them in this ugly world full of darkness and evil and hate. When they are the purest innocent beings on the planet. After today things like this are running around in my head. Or maybe I am just born with the shit end of the stick that all the crap comes flying my way.

Mom turned me so I look at her. She cupped my face in her soft motherly hands.   
'Hope dear are you okay?'

'No, mama. I saw three men die in cold blood today. I keep reliving that moment every time I close my eyes. The why that robbers talked sounds like they were all as high as kites. I wanted to do something but Mustafa stopped me and just kept shielding me and I still got abused for whispering.'

'That's why they hit you?' Mom asked.

'Yes, I got six stitches to show for it.' We walked out and were about to walk down the stairs when I felt funny and held onto the wall.

'Hope! Hope!!' Mom yelled and woke Deniz in her screaming. My legs felt like they were jelly. I got back in the nursery and felt like a zombie walking with my feet dragging behind me. I got to Deniz's crib and got him calmed down and asleep again. Akin came running. I covered our newborn boy with his blanket again. Then fainted in Akin's arms he carried me across the hall to our room and lay me on our bed. He pulled my shoes from my feet. Mom was here helping.   
'Should we call a doctor?' Mom asked.

'Let's wait five minutes then see. Look she is breathing steadily.' Akin pointed out.

'Alright.' Dad came walking in.

'What's going on here?'

'Hope started to act funny and finally passed out in Akin's arms and he carried her here.' Mom explained.

'Why not take her to the hospital?' Dad asked.

'Because she already told me, sir, that she's starting to hate hospitals since she's in one ever fee months.'

'What? What else happened that we don't know about.?' Dad asked and started to sound angry.

'Well, you all know of the Charles incident.'

'Yes, we do.' Mom answered.

'Did we tell you about robbery for the restaurant's cash flow, when they drove home one night?' Akin asked them and they shook their heads. My husband dove in telling about the horrible accident of our car rolling. Seven minutes later I came to. Everyone sigh out of relief. Mom and dad went to bed and Akin and I took a bath together. We got dressed for bed. We lay down and my husband held me as we fall asleep.

I jolt awake what felt like every five minutes. Hour three I was in tears and Akin just held me a bit tighter and keep telling me everything is going to be alright. Then finally I fell into a deep sleep. I only woke the next day around one PM. Akin is back on set film but he called to find out how I was doing. I kept to myself most of the day only caring for my three boys. Mom and dad just look's worried.

**~~~oOo~~~**

For the past couple of weeks, I've been keeping to myself. Only speaking when I absolutely have to. Akin has been filming for three weeks straight and we only speak via video call at night. I miss him so much. Mom and dad had to fly back to Cape Town only to be back around Christmas. When mom and dad left Helen and Peter flee out to be with me and the boys. Akin's parents took the boys some nights. I worked like a crazy person in the bakery and in the restaurant I had to work out some holiday specials. Something that is inviting that will make people want to spend time at the restaurant.

So we change up the layout of the restaurant a little we got a couple of wood fireplaces put in with long comfy couches facing the fireplaces. Yes. So we renovated the restaurant while we're still in the summer before winter comes. Construction started and took a whole month. Once it was all done and finish we introduced the couches. It quickly became a hit.

Helen and Peter also live the look and feel of a cozy homey feeling I've tried to create here. Then Helen and Peter surprised me, Peter got a job off here in Istanbul and they will be moving out here. Helen got a job at a magazine as a journalist. She'll do featured stories for "Vogue" Turkey. She'll be going on a European fashion week doing stories of all the latest trends. Since it was she always wanted to do in the first place.

I talked to Akin about my place I am currently renting out, and rent it to my sister and her husband. He thinks it is a kind and lovely idea. With that settled, we got the rest of their things in order. Living permits and work permits. They said they will rent my old house from us but want to save up to buy their own place as soon as they can afford it. They flew back to Cape Town to get all their things packed and shipped over.

Akin's TV show season three wrapped and he will be with me and the boys for three and a half weeks before his movie starts filming. So the five of us will be having a holiday in the mountains for fifteen days in September. That is in two week's time. In the meantime, I have the boys with me as I move between working at the bakery and working at the restaurant. The Michelin group came by again and gave us yet another three-star rating for the next full year.

Glad to see that our quality and standards were still up there. I did finally got my recipe book together after a bit of a break from the project and send it into a few publishing houses in Istanbul and around Europe. A few of them came back to me with a publishing contract. And I picked the best deals they offered me. The recipe book will be out in time for Christmas. So it will be the perfect Christmas gift. Now with that one out, I started working on only a sweet treat recipe book with very clear step by step instructions on how to make the treats.

Then one early afternoon just after Deniz's two months vaccinations I got a call from a Turkish TV channel they want to start up a cooking show. I told them I will have to talk to my husband first before I attempt such a project. So once Akin was finally home and we're all on our holiday in the countrysides of the mountains I talked to Akin about the cooking show. He thinks that it is a great idea but is concerned that I am taking on to many projects at the moment.

'Look love I already have most of the new cookbook ready anyway and I will only hand it in next year July. So that project is basically done. They say that the show will only be ten episodes of about forty minutes to an hour long.' We are talking it out. We both sat thinking and talk things out.

'Fine do it. In the end, it will be good for the restaurant and the bakery.'

'Yes, in the long run.' He took my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. 'So I have your support on this love?' I asked him.

'Yes, one hundred percent love you have it.' He agreed.

'Thank you.' I smiled and gave him a kiss as we reached our room.

'Anytime.' He smiled at me. While the boys are down for their afternoon naps. Erik and Mustafa are guarding us while we're on holiday. Jihan is on his own holiday with his family. Akin and I walked to our room and he pins me to the wall in our room. I kissed him and he kissed me back as his hands slowly worked their way under my t-shirt and started to cup my breasts while we kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he got to the clasp of my bra and undo it. He pulled my shirt and bra off as he worked his kisses down my to my jaw to the back of my ear down my neck, chest and finally he got to work on my nipples as he licks, lightly sucked and nibble on them.

My breathing is starting to race a little. I let him work me over and later I pulled his shirt off and dropped it on mine. After a while, he trailed kisses down between my breasts down to my stomach. He got busy undoing my jean button and unzipped it. His tender kisses trailed down to my belly. Here he looked up at me as he got me out of my jeans and thong he likes so much. I hold onto his shoulder as I step out of my pants. Then he surprised me as he drapes my old injured leg over his shoulder and he begins to eat me out over and over he worked his tongue like magic till I came in his mouth.

While I am coming down from my orgasm he got up and stepped out of his own pants as he took my hand and lay me down on our bed and kissed the inside of my leg then crawled up to me. I ran my hand through his thick amazing black hair.   
'I love you so damn much Mrs. Akinözü.' He looked into my eyes.

'Can't be because I love you way-way more then you do.' I countered and made him laugh a little. He sat up between my legs as he started to rub himself a little while we both still looked at each other. Then he aims for the entrance of my body and slowly slides into me. He holds himself up on his strong muscled arms. He started to move his hips and I fall in with his rhythm. I held my hands above my head pressing against the padded headboard. He finally bends down and kissed me.

I felt myself build and build and the final grain of rice that tips the orgasm scale as my first orgasm grip my core. He patiently waited for me to come down from my orgasm before we continue. He turns me on my stomach and raised my ass in the air and thrusts into me again and let me have it so fucking fantastic. Here we both came together and we drop to our bed as we both came down from our orgasm. I turn around and pin my husband on his back as I climb on top of him and started to ride him as I place my hands on his slightly hairy chest and lightly pinch his cute nipples. I kept moving my hips as I bend down kissing his neck. Once we came again, only then did I fell on my pillow and we fell asleep together very happy.

Deniz's crying woke me and I wrapped a robe around myself and go tend to my baby boy. I got to him and picked him up.  
'Hey...hey...it's okay. It's okay.' I soothed him and he slowly stopped crying as I lay him in my arms. 'There you go. Mama is here. I cleaned my naked breast first before I let my baby drink from me. His cute little bird-like mouth searched for my nipple until I rest his little head in the palm of my hand and guide his mouth to my nipple. He found it and started drinking from me. It made me smile to see my boy drinking from me. I sat down in an armchair in the boy's room. I looked at the twins still sleeping. They are all perfect down to the last drop. I am so blessed.


	11. 11

**11**

Our holiday was great and it couldn't be at a more perfect time in our lives. Akin and I even got closer to each other then we were before. The boys are great too. We got back home and Akin left to start filming his movie. I finally called the studio back with my answer and they were through the roof when they found that I am going to do it. They wanted to meet so we set up a meeting at the restaurant's board room. The twins are with my mother in law and Deniz is with me since I still have to breastfeed him. Damn it my old injured leg is really sore today.

When I go off to feed Deniz I sit with my leg in the air. Our fresh produce delivery is here and Gül is handling it for me while I am busy with my baby. After he was done did I change his dirty nappy and rocked him to sleep. I lay him back in his stroller in my office. Akin got away early from the set and came by the restaurant and surprised me with lovely roses. I kissed him hello.   
'How was work?' I asked him.

'Work is great, till my co-star broke his arm and now we have to wait for him to heal before we can continue to film.'

'What? He really can't be in every freakin scene?'

'No, he is not. I have to be on set again tomorrow at four-thirty AM for hair and makeup.' He replied.

'I see. You want to taste something delicious?' I asked him.

'Yes please.' He said and walked into the kitchen walking towards me. I am making some creamy strawberry sauces with pancakes, with homemade vanilla ice cream on the side. I let him taste the sauce.

'Oh, my ghod... That's incredible.' He breathed I made him a plate along with the customer's plates and rang the bell so the waiter can take the two plates away to the table and handed Akin his plate with a fork.

'I called the studio this morning.' I started talking.

'And?'

'They were over the moon that I'm going to do this. We have a meeting on Thursday here in the board room.'

'Cool, make sure you understand every aspect of the contract. Ask as many questions as you can but don't sign anything until you know exactly what you are signing yourself into.'

'I will. Promise. Can Azat look at the contract for us?'

'I can give him a call that he can come to the house to look at it for us.'

'That will be nice.' I said as I chop some celery and peppers. He pulled out his phone and called Azat our lawyer. They set up a meeting at an hour house for Friday afternoon at our house.

'So how was the pancakes?' I asked him taking his empty plate from him and put a cup of coffee in his hand.

'It was the best dessert I've had today.' He smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

'Oh, and what was your other dessert you had then?' I asked curiously, returning his smile. He just smiled and took another sip of his coffee as he plays with his eyebrows looking at me. Then I get what he was saying, he was talking about me and our shower session this morning. He just made me blush and it made him laugh a little louder, pulling me towards his. I kissed him and he kissed me back.

'I love you.' He spoke loud enough so the whole kitchen can hear us.

'I love you more handsome. Can you please take Deniz home with you.'

'Of course.'

'Thank you. The twins are at your parents. They insisted when they called this morning.'

'Oh, I'll go pick them up then.'

'Thank you. Please drive safe the roads are wet.'

'We will. Bye angel girl. See you tonight.'

'See you tonight.' He kissed me goodbye, then walked to my office and to Deniz with him. Two PM, I made sure all the busy tables were all alright. I got a few of my waiters to spark a little more. The customer are looking for coffee refills and their bills. Soon the front of the house was sparking a little more. I gave Gül a stern talking to. She must keep the waiters on their toes better. She is after the front house manager here for the restaurant.

After all my customers were happy again and smiling, did I walked over to the bakery. I walked in and the place is busy. I stepped in and helped behind the counter and helped ordering customers. I boxed up goodies the customers in front of me ordered and with the price sticker on it send them on their way. Once the bakery werena bit more under control didnI step into the kitchen and started getting our specialty breads kneed and in their pans as we need to get them.in the ovens for the evening crowd. Four-fifteen PM, I got the cashiers to cash up the majority of their cash and hand them to me. The bakery's average takings of a single day are anything between thirty-eight to almost sixty thousand lira's in a day. The restaurant is closer to ninety thousand lira a day. Yet it fluctuates depending on the time of the month. But since we got the second year of a three-star rating in the Michelin guide book that has been our daily takings. So you see why those guys wanted to rob us so bad.

I got all the cash from all over and five PM, the cash in transit guys came around and picked up our takings for the day. They came in and the same guys for the past three and a half years came by to pick up our cash. I've counted it four times and placed the cash in the big tin case they lock and an armed guard walk with the guy back to the truck and the log in the amount in the box once their head office gives the green light that it is logged only then do they drive on. They got the green light and they drove off. I get a string of emails. Once the company get the logged amount they just picked up and then a second an hour later when it is all banked into my two businesses bank accounts.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Helen and Peter's stuff arrived by cargo ship and I had to go with Tarik to the harbor to sign for their shipping container. The container got loaded on a truck and it got delivered to my old house. My sister and her husband are renting from me now. Since I got the keys from my agent I send in a cleaning crew to spring clean every inch of the house. It was so dirty. It is sickening to see how badly people can mistreat your property when they rent from you. We had to fix and redo a few things before we can start moving in my sister's things into the house.

Once everything was done and fixed. I took a four day weekend and we got all Helen and Peter's boxes unpacked for them. All they had to bring now is their clothes and themselves. They land here tonight and we have to pick them up. Even Peter's car was shipped over here. Akin is on set until next Saturday then he will be home for two days because we will have a public holiday. Nine PM, Tarik and the boys and I drove to the airport to pick up my little sister and her husband. Their flight was delayed due to bad weather.

The twins were awake and Tarik and I showed Sky and Cloud the planes coming and going. They point with those cute chubby fingers. It was so adorable. The board loudly changed and their flight will land in twenty minutes. We stayed with the boys as longs as we can then head to the International gate. Another twenty minutes later they finally came through the gate straight for us. We hugged hello and we all head out to our Audi SUV. Peter and Tarik load their luggage in the back of the car and Tarik drove us home. We got on the freeway and its just a stream of red and white lights we took the turnoff to our houses. We finally arrived home. We got them settled and I showed them where most of their things are and their car is safe in the garage.

I even left their dinner in the microwave. After that, I welcomed them to their new life and home and Tarik and I with the boys drove next door and I got the sleeping boys in their cribs in the nursery. I walked off to take a nice shower and afterward's I brushed my teeth and climbed into bed.

The following morning, I got up and dressed in my chef's outfit. I tie my sneakers and go see my baby boys and they were not in the nursery. Panicked I ran down the stairs I found them in their feeding chairs busy being fed by Mrs. Divit's. I picked Deniz up and walked to the lounge and sat down covering myself with a blanket as I fed him and pump enough milk for him for today. After he was done and the pump was done, I cleaned up and got redressed. I rocked my boy to sleep and lay him in the camping cot where Mrs. Divit's can keep an eye on him while the twins are busy.

Tarik and I left for the bakery. It's Monday morning and Peter's first day of work and one of our security drove in front of him to the address he needs to be at. He even programmed Peter's cars GPS so he will find his way home again. Helen is home getting all her things in order to start her new job next Monday. Tarik and Mustafa drove with me to the bakery and restaurant. I got busy with my staff as we prepare all the bread's and five AM pop them all in the oven so they will be ready by the time we open for the day.

Next Monday I will not be here helping I will be on set as we start filming the cooking show. The week quickly progressed and by Saturday night seven PM, the restaurant was booming.

**~~~~oOo~~~~**

Today is the first day of filming my cooking show they call it "Treats from heaven". Everything on set works. We started filming and by two-thirty PM, I got a call from my publisher. My cookbook launches tomorrow on the tenth of November. It is all so exciting. By the end of day one, we made six different dishes for the cooking show. Day two we had to retake a few scenes but got the second day all done, by eight-eleven PM, and so the next twelve days go. Akin wrapped his movie project and I mine at the studio all on the same day. We got home super tired. The twins started crawling while we were working. Deniz has gotten so big and gorgeous like his father. Nope seeing them all together around Akin as he sits with them on the carpet they all already looks like him. As for Sky, he got my curly hair, but he still looks like his father.

I fell asleep so tired my old injured leg protested a lot these past two days. I kick off my sneaker and saw how badly swollen my leg was. It even ached badly, that I wanted to cry. I wanted to get up to go take something for my leg when my swollen leg twisted and I fell back on the couch. Now I am crying for real.

'Love?' Akin looked up at me with Deniz on his lap.

'I'm fi...ne...' I cried and got up again and limp over the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. I got the pain killers the doctor prescribed me for my leg and drank it with a glass of water. Akin and Mrs. Divit's already fed the kids their dinner when we arrived home earlier. They were even ready for bed. I limped back to my family. We spend more time together. Then Helen and Peter came by around nine PM, they invited us to a family BBQ tomorrow afternoon. We accepted since they agreed to go pick up mom, dad, and Tracy from the airport. The three of them will stay over with Helen and Peter, while they here for Christmas.

We accepted and agreed to bring a salad and some soft drinks. We all had a cup of coffee and Helen and Peter went back home with a security escort of ours. Akin insisted.

Saturday afternoon I got home from the restaurant and bakery and found my husband asleep with our three babies sleeping around him.on our bed. I took a couple of pictures of this adorable scene. Then head into the bathroom, to take a shower. I feel cake flour stuck to me all over. After my shower and I got dressed in warm pants and a nice top with a sweater. I started to carry my sleeping boys to the nursery and lay them in the cribs. Once I got them all down in their cribs and covered did I woke Akin to get ready, for our BBQ.

He got ready and we walked around to my sister's place. Tarik said he would call us once the boys wake up from their nap. We knock on the door and Peter opened the door and we kick off our shoes and slip on the slippers they gave us. We said hello to my family and it feels so nice to see everyone again. What was a huge shock was when Tracy introduced us to her girlfriend, Angela De Klerk. A nice woman. But I never took my baby sister to be into woman. I talked just enough not to look too obvious. The men got the meat on the flames on the covered patio. Tarik called to tell me the boys woke up. It is raining so I took my time walking home.

**~~~OoO~~~**

It is the first of December and already we had our first snowfall. It doesn't always snow in the winter here but the whole globe's weather is upside down we got the snowy part of that stick. Akin's brothers and girlfriends are here as we have a games evening. We are playing Pictionary. We are laughing so much as to how the boys try to explain certain things. I was busy in the kitchen getting the lasagna out of the oven and our dessert in the oven. I stood in the door of the lounge and took a few good long videos of the spectacle.

After this round, we all sat around the dinner table and ate and laugh some more. Akin held my leg under the table while we all ate and told funny stories growing up. The boys woke up upstairs and I go check in on them. All three of them were crying. They look scared for some reason. I looked around the room and saw nothing. I even checked the closet and under their beds and nothing. They held their arms out to me. I managed to pick them all up at once and sat on the carpet with all of them clinging to me. Then I heard it. It was a loud thunder that woke them. It sounds more like an electrical storm then a thunderstorm. I got their pillow from their cribs and got them to lay down and told them a story of thunder and lightning and how they like to have a tea party. At the end of the story, they were calmed down and fast asleep.

Akin came to see what is keeping me. He helped me to lay them back in their beds and cover them with their blankets.   
'They grew up way to fast.' Akin held me to him as he whispers to me.

'Yeah, they sure have. I sometimes wish we as parents can say when it's time for them to start growing, so you can keep them little like this for longer.'

'That would have been a cool, yes but it would be fair to the kids.' He said as we left the nursery.

'Yes, your right.' I took his hand.

'Let's try and make another one.' He suggested.

'Okay, but not while we have guests.'

Of course not now, once they left.'

'Fine.' I smiled and gave him a kiss as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I got the dessert out of the oven as the timer mowed. I got our dessert on plates for everyone. After desserts and coffees, they all left after another hour of games. Midnight Akin and I looked in on the boys then went to bed making love.

On the twelveth of December, we had Akin's third season premiere in town. Akin and I stepped out in our fancy outfits. I decided to go in kind of "Once upon a time" TV show pants suit with the half jacket, half dress like creation all in red and gold embroidery detailing on the back of my jacket dress. I've been in a fancy dress at the last premiere and it was a disaster. Also because it is winter. I am not going to freeze my butt off just to look pretty for what half an hour to an hour.

Akin kept me close as Jihan, Tarik, and Erik keeping us safe. We did interviews and answered questions. The cast finally stood together for a group photo. Our security stood around me keeping me safe.

We were still waiting for the cast and we all finally walked inside. We had a lovely evening and the food were way better than last time. After the premiere as we were walking out someone grabbed me and placed my head in a black bag. I protested and yelled when Jihan and our boys open fire on the people that grabbed me.

'Hope! Hope!' Akin yelled after me. Our security kept firing and I just heard bullets fly by. The one guy that held my arms I felt fell to my feet and I duck and ran to the left out of the line of fire. My hands are bind behind my back. The shooting stopped and I lay what smells like a flower bed. I heard feet running to me.

'Hope. Hope, it's Akin love. I'm here.' He said and pulled the bag from my face. Erik cut my hands free. Akin helped me to my feet and I held him.

'We need to find who did this?' Akin spoke angrily and out security looked just as pissed. The police were called and took our statements. According to the police these dead men were wanted for a string of high profile kidnappings and called themselves "the way finders", they pressure high profile celebrities to give them their bank account details if they refuse they start to kill your loved ones. Tonight was their last night. Since all six of them were killed. Jihan called home to find out if everything is okay there just in case these fools have extra evil teammates. It was. The kids are with my family at home. Safe

After all, the police things were handled and dealt with Akin walked over to me and pulled me to my feet and we walked to our car. Before we got in the car I pulled Akin's jacket off and walked around him to make sure he isn't injured. He had no holes in him at all. He did the same with me and I also in that crossfire didn't get hurt at all and neither did anyone of our security. Thank the heavens for that.

We drove home so late. Akin and I went straight to bed. The following morning we made the news and my kidnapping attempt was shown from the perspective of the CCTV cameras. It showed Tarik falling on Akin in the crossfire. Jihan and Erik shot at my kidnappers and you can see them fall one after the other around me then the one that held me and I duck out of the way even though I couldn't see a thing with that black bag over my head.

Seven AM and my parents came bursting through the front door still in their pajamas with their robs around us. They saw the news and wanted to find out if we were okay. Then Akin's family showed up. They can see for themselves that we are okay and breathing. We just said we're fine once and the rest of the time all their chatter kept going. Akin and I just kept silent and made breakfast for the masses. Helen and Peter came over bringing our kids with them. I fed the boys then head upstairs to our room as I got in my chef's uniform. Mom and dad with Tarik and Mustafa drove to the bakery and restaurant. I did the books like I always do and then got started for the day. Mom and dad followed me everywhere to see what I do in a day.

Every time I turn around I walked into them. In the bakery, we were busy for a Saturday. A woman came in looking for three dozen chocolate cupcakes with blue frosting on it we had already baked chocolate cupcakes and I go the blue frosting on it for her. We are also selling my cookbook in the bakery. It is selling like hotcakes. I frost the three dozen cupcakes and boxed it up for her and showed her to the cashier. Two PM, I head to the restaurant and I started to cook for the lunch crowd. Orders came in and we are all sparking getting top quality food out of the kitchen. Five PM, mom, and dad looked exhausted and they were just standing around doing nothing at all but observe me all day long.

'I don't know how you do it all day long Hope. We just observed you all day long and it looks exhausting.'

'Now try it with an aching leg and being pregnant. It takes twice as much out if you then you think. Some night when I get home I only make it to the lounge and fall asleep on the couch.' I explained. Six PM, the lot of us head home after they took our takings for the day away to the bank.

We got home and Akin is playing with the kids along with Tracy and her girlfriend. I can't believe mom and dad okayed this. Yet I can't judge it is not for me to judge. We all ate dinner I made since we got home it is freezing outside so I made soups and stews served with rice and a salad on the side. Everyone dug in and we had a nice family evening. Then something surprising happened. Cloud came walking to me as he gave me something. My jaw was on the floor. The whole room stared at him and soon Sky came walking to Akin. We took what they gave us and then gave it back to them. Then we jumped up and made them walk all over the room and house. It was amazing and I can't believe I was here to witness it firsthand.

'Where these their first real steps or were they walking for a while?' I asked.

'No. No this is all new and amazing. They were still crawling around last night. We had to stop them a fee time from falling off the stairs.' Peter answered for the family as they just nodded their heads.

I picked Cloud up and spin around and it made him giggle. My family says eating and smiling at us. We sat them back on the ground and let them walk and walk. We sat and eat our dinner quickly. After dinner, my family washed the dishes since our dishwasher broke last week. Akin and I got out three boys bathed and in bed with a bedtime story.

We walked down and joined my family and they just waited for us and head home next door. Akin and I lock up with our security patrolling the grounds and the house. We went up to our room and worked on getting our loving on. We worked most of the night on making a baby. Akin fell asleep on top of me. I waited for him to turn on his other side so I can get up and go take a shower.

He finally did turn over and I got up and go take a shower. I got dressed for bed and climb back in bed and fall asleep. During the night Akin gave me an Akinözü wake-up call. It was really hot and great and earthquake worthy. I did fall asleep afterward. I only woke up really late on Sunday morning with baby laughter coming from downstairs. I got back in a shower and got dressed for the day.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Christmas day was a wonderful one. We exchanged gifts and had a wonderful big family day together. It didn't snow but it did rain a lot.

We all ate and be merry. It was really something special. We took a million photos as my family and Akin's family are all here laughing and having a nice time.

A few days after Christmas everyone flew back home to Cape Town. On the twenty-eighth of December, I took Deniz and the twins for their monthly vaccinations and my doctor also gave me my check-up. I peed in a jar for him as he opens a brand new home pregnancy test and sticks it in my pee sample. It appears that I am pregnant according to the pregnancy test.

He leads me to his bed with the ultrasound and I am staring at our seven weeks old baby. Akin will surely be jumping for joy on our furniture tonight. After my ultrasound and with pictures as evidence I was sent home. The boys are cranky from the shots they got from the doctor and Tarik drove us home. I got the boys down for their morning nap. Akin came walking to me as he came out of the home office.

'How did it go at the doctor?' He asked me. I didn't say a word and just hand him the ultrasound pictures. His head snapped up to look at me. 'We're pregnant again?' He smiled asking.

'Yes, seven weeks.' I smiled nodding my head.

'That makes it the second last weekend I was home just before everything wrapped on set.' He worked it out.

'Yes, it does.' I smiled. 'So my due date is anytime near the twentieth of July, next year.'

'I won't be missing it for the world.' He said and hugged me to him. Our lives are really perfect now. The boys are growing up nicely. Meaning they are well rounded little gentlemen like their father. New Year's we got Akin's parents to babysit for us. We were invited with Helen and Peter to Akin's big brother's new night club to celebrate New Year's with them. We danced and had a great time the alcohol started to arrive on the table. I skipped every one of them. Mom called from Cape Town to wish us a happy blessed new year.

She also said that Tracy and Angela got engaged tonight.  
'What? How long have they been going out?' I asked and felt sick. Akin saw my face as I closed my one ear to hear my mother. He took my elbow and we head out to the covered baloney.

'Six months. They've been dating for six months.' Mom spoke.

'I see. Mom, please understand I love Tracy as my sister but we can't come to a wedding like that if we do we give our blessing for such a relationship.'

'That is understandable. Dad and I feel the same way. We didn't raise you kids like that at all. If the engagement lasts they can elope if they want. We can't help pay for something that is so wrong in the eyes of God.' Mom spoke the truth.

'I agree.' After that, we hung up and told Akin what has happened.

'I could never see how two people of the same sex can get married or even sleep together. It is just insanely sickening.'

'So you will agree with me that to attending such a wedding you inadvertently give your blessing for such a relationship.'

'Yes. Is that why you told mom that if there is a wedding that we meaning you and I and the boys won't be attending.'

'Yes, mom said that she and dad won't even pay for such a wedding.' I said. 'Mom also added that if their six months romance last longer and they do finally set a date they can elope to do it.'

'Good they have to put their foot down.' Akin spoke and I had to jump and be sick in a flower bed. Afterward's, Akin guide me to a chair and hand me a bottle of water. I drank it. It was two minutes to midnight. We rejoined our party and enjoyed great music from famous Turkish musicians. We all counted down and yelled celebratory cheers in the large room for the new year. Right after we bid everyone a good night and with our security we went home. We just got home when the city's fireworks started we stood on the patio enjoying the beautiful colors of the fireworks.

'This is going to be our best year yet Mrs. Akinözü.'

'Amen to that, Mr. Akinözü.' I smiled up at him and he down at me. We kissed and went back inside. It is getting really cold. And so the new year started.


	12. 12

**12**

Valentine 's day Akin spoiled me with a weekend away. Then again for our wedding anniversary. Akin won the best drama TV actor and the best supporting actor in a movie. My businesses got awarded again for the Michelin three-star for the third year running. On the twenty-third of July, our baby girl Dawn Hope was born at home by Akin himself.

All three Akin's older brothers got married a month apart from each other. Helen and Peter are expecting their first baby and Tracy and Angela finally broke off their engagement. Which was a massive relief to all of us. Mom and dad finally retired at sixty-eight.

Akin and I couldn't be any happier. Yes, we did fight from time to time about serious issues but we sort it out and move on.

As time ticked on way too quickly it was time for our kids to start school. As they all pass through their grades and schools they all finally get to university where they all studied their chosen professions. The twins took after Akin's acting career. Deniz took after me and Dawn wanted to be a doctor so we send her to the best schools to help her get there. Akin and I grew very old but still very actively busy and crystal clear of mind and supple bodies, surrounded by our twenty-four grandchildren and later our thirty-five great-grandchildren.

Yes, we become that old and still, we were active. When we told people we still run and do exercises at my age of 132 they don't believe us. Akin is a whole seven years younger than me which makes him 125 and still going.  
'Akin love if you look back at our life together don't you think our hundred years together is a marvelous record.'

'Yes, dear and if I can have all of them over I would just to have another hundred years with you.' He smiled at me and gave me a hug as then kissed me while our family was busy washing the dishes. They saw us hugging and kissing and they smiled to see us still so happy. Then one morning we got a call from this one morning TV show they want to have us on as the oldest still married celebrity couple still going strong. We talked and agreed to it. It would be fun to be in front of a camera again. After eight seasons of my cooking show and seventy-five cookbooks I published, I felt it was enough. As for Akin, he had over a hundred film projects in his life.

The following week we went on the show and they really made a big song and dance for the two of us. At our ages, we still walk like we're in our twenties up straight not hunched over with walkers. We walked on the show and Akin and I agreed to show them what it looks like to be our ages and we both performed a full cartwheel before we greeted the host of the show. The whole audience went crazy when they saw us do this. We even took a bow. Akin took my hand and kissed the back of it.

We finally sat down and we weren't even out of breathe when we sat down. She asked us question upon question of our life and showed the people at home our kids when they were small and then our whole group of grandchildren and now our great-grandchildren. The audience's reaction was quite something. I have to say. After the show, we shook hands with the host and our driver drove us home.

The day after I turned 151 I passed away in my sleep. When Akin saw this and realized I was gone, he had a heart attack and passed away immediately as he joined me in the afterlife. In the past twelve years, I've written books with our life stories in them for our generation after us. In the past twelve years, I've published twenty-eight books, seven of them were through a publishing house and the rest I self-published. There where two done manuscripts on my tablet that only needed to be edited and then need to be published. I even made the covers for them already before I passed away.

Our grandchildren came across these manuscripts and they wanted to honor Akin and me so they had it published. It flew off the shelves. And so Akin and I, we both entered the next stage of our lives into the afterlife hand in hand.

**THE END**


End file.
